Mae's Desire: Vice City
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: Frankie, Mae, Trevor, Carlos, and their friends have decided to move to Vice City, what new adventures await them? Please Like and Review
1. Chapter 1: Flight To Florida

Mae's Desire: Vice City

Chapter 1: Flight to Florida

Trevor was a billionaire in Los Santos, he owned a few bars, had a big meth operation in Blaine County, and he owned a strip club named The Vanilla Unicorn. He had met a young man named Carlos Romano who Trevor took to like a son, after they and a group of friends dispatched The Williams Family a Vice City based mafia that expanded to Los Santos, Carlos had decided he wanted to go home. Trevor, Frankie Clinton, his younger sister Mae, her best friend Linda, and Frankie's girlfriend Lily had decided to travel with him. Mae and Carlos were in love and she didn't want to part from him. Frankie had always wanted to see Vice City, so they all decided to leave their home in Los Santos and move to the beaches of Vice City, where the parties are endless and the people are wasted. Trevor had purchased a private jet and everyone boarded on it, there was a mini bar and stripper poles and dozens of girls serving drinks on the plane. The plane took off and left Los Santos.

They arrived at Escobar International Airport at 12 o clock in the afternoon, the group left the airport to find a limo waiting on them. They all piled into the limo and it drove off, Trevor stuck his head out of the sunroof and started shouting "Look out Vice City, I'm here to fuck shit up!" He flipped off the pedestrians with both hands and sat back down, Mae sat om Carlos' lap and they made out the whole trip. Lily and Frankie were doing likewise, Trevor was smoking a bowl of crystal stinking up the limo. Everyone started gagging and coughing "Uncle T, put that shit out man it smells like cat piss!" Frankie told Trevor. He mocked Frankie and put the bowl out, they reached Vice Beach where their new beach house was waiting. Trevor and his best friend Carlos had purchased a two bedroom beach house with a 3 car garage, Frankie bought the one next door where he, Lily, Linda, and Mae were going to live. They all got put of the limo and grabbed their stuff, Frankie's group had walked into their beach house. It was a beautiful home, it was bigger and nicer than his previous beach house in Los Santos. Trevor and Carlos walked into their house, Trevor looked around not used to living in such nice conditions. "This'll do." Trevor simply said, he to his room and sat his stuff down on the bed. Carlos walked upstairs to his room to unpack.

Mae and Linda had unpacked and got ready to hit the beach, they were both wearing matching bikinis. Mae took their picture and posted it on LifeInvader, she and Linda walked out the backdoor and onto the beach. They laid by the ocean tanning, Linda looked over at a group of muscular boys playing rugby, one of the boys smiled at her and she winked at him. As the boy was checking Linda out he forgot he had the ball in hos hands, and he got tackled. Linda laughed at the boy's forgetfulness, she looked back at the ocean. Carlos walked up to Mae holding three beers he handed one to Mae, and one to Linda. He sat down beside Mae and they kissed. The boy who was checking Linda out ran up to her "Hi cutie." He told her. Linda looked up "Well hi!" she replied excitingly, he reached put his hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up "I'm Reese." He told her "Linda." She replied "Well Linda, there's a food stand nearby wanna grab a burger? Maybe get to know each other." He asked Linda, she smiled and nodded. Reese and Linda walked down the beach to the food stand, they sat and ate and talked awhile. When they had finished Linda looked at Reese "Well, I gotta get back to my friend." She told Reese "Well can I have your number? Maybe we can go out sometime." Reese asked Linda "Sure thing handsome." She grabbed a marker sitting on the food stand and wrote her number on Reese's hand "Call me!" Linda told Reese as she walked away, as she was walking she shook her ass for Reese to look at.


	2. Chapter 2: Expanding The Business

Chapter 2: Expanding The Business

Carlos' men followed him on a private jet, Rico Carlos' right hand man, rode in a black limo with the rest of the Romano cartel following them, Rico's limo pulled up in front of Carlos' house and parked. Rico got out of the limo and walked up to Carlos' house, Brian followed him. They walked in the door to find Trevor dancing around in his underwear, they groaned in disgust and covered their eyes. Trevor noticed them and stopped dancing, he walked up to Rico "What the fuck do you want?" he asked Rico "Where's Carlos?" he asked Trevor "He's on the deck." Trevor replied. The men walked out on the deck where Carlos was sitting, Mae was riding him hard. She noticed the men and got off Carlos and covered up, he looked at Rico "What?" he asked him. Rico looked at Carlos "We made it boss, we secured a warehouse where we can start distribution and storage. We noticed a night club up for sale. It would make a good front to push our product." Rico told Carlos, he stood up and looked at Rico "Ok, go buy it. I'll wire the money into your account to reimburse you." He looked at Brian "You take some guys with you. Find all the small stores and shops, extort them to pay protection." Brian nodded, and hw ans Rico walked back into the house.

The next morning Carlos walked downstairs into his living room, Trevor was passed out in his underwear with a beer in his hand. The stereo was still blasting heavy metal, Carlos turned the stereo off and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down, he checked his phone to see three texts, one from Rico, one from Brian, and one from Mae. He opened the text from Mae it read "Good morning handsome :)" he replied. "Good morning baby." He sent the text and took a sip of his coffee, he stood up and walked out onto the deck. He looked over and saw Frankie and Lily having sex on their deck "Good morning Frankie!" Carlos said sarcastically. Lily covered her bare chest and waved at Carlos "What's happening Cobra?" Frankie replied. Carlos walked back inside and into the living room, Trevor was stirring out of his sleep. He woke up and threw the beer bottle in his hand across the room, he stood up feeling hungover. He puked on the floor and walked in the kitchen, he grabbed another beer out of the fridge and chugged it hoping it would get rid of his hangover. Carlos looked at the mess Trevor made in his living room and shook his head, he grabbed his keys off the table and walked out the door.

He drove down the streets of Vice City, he was nostalgic and glad to be home. He drove by a stip club called The Hog House, he noticed it was up for sale. He parked his car and walked in the establishment, he walked into the back office where the owner was. He sat in the desk chair and looked at the owner, he was a fat bald guy with a white suit and a crooked look on his face "What do yoy want?" he asked Carlos. Carlos lit a cigarette and looked at the man "I noticed your club is up for sale. I want to buy it." Carlos replied. The man looked at Carlos like he was insane "You're dressed like a bum, you have a tattoo. You look like you cone from Little Havana, I doubt you can afford this place." The man told Carlos, Carlos pulled out a checkbook and a pen "How much?" Carlos asked "$150,000" the man replied. Carlos wrote a check for $150,000 and handed it to the man. He took the check and stood up, he grabbed his hat and left the club. Carlos walked behind the desk and sat in the chair. After sitting there for a few minutes he decided to walk around and meet the staff, he introduced himself as their new boss. He met the dancers and bouncers, he called Rico and told him to send some men to guard the club.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

Chapter 3: First Day

Linda woke up in her bed, she got out of bed and walked to her window. She opened her curtains and looked at the beautiful ocean view, she felt good sleeping in an actual bed and looking out a window that didn't have bars on it. She walked to the bathroom and peed, she then walked back into her bedroom and gotten dressed, she put on a short blue jean mini skirt and cowboy boots. She out on a black belly shirt with a skull on it and she walked out of her bedroom, she walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Sprunk and sat at the kitchen table. She opened her bottle of soda and took a drink, Mae walked out into the kitchen wearing her pink ruffled skirt, pink tube top and pink heels. She sat beside Linda and the two looked at each other "This is nice." Linda told Mae "I know, the city is our playground. No parents, endless beach parties and fun." Frankie walked in the kitchen on the two girls he looked at Mae "You two get your stuff for school." He told the girls. Mae looked surprised, she forgot about school. She and Linda stood up and walked out the door. Vice City Jr High was two blocks from their house so they decided to walk

Mae and Linda reached the campus, they looked in awe at the cute boys running around. It wasn't a private school like their last school so they could wear their normal clothes, all the boys stared at the girls in their outfits. Linda was dressed like a punk rocker chick, while Mae was in her preppy daddy's spoiled girl attire. The girls held hands as they walked inside the school, a group of boys stood in a circle in the school's main lobby. Reese was in the group he spotted Linda and Mae and ran over to them "Hey." He told Linda, she smiled and looked at Reese "Hey." She replied, her and Reese talked while Mae walked to the Beam Cola pop machine, she put a dollar in and pushed the Sprunk button. She walked back to Reese and Linda who were locking lips, Linda had her right leg around Reese and he caressed her thigh. The bell rang and the girls split up to go to class.

Mae was sitting in her biology class, the teacher had already made her introduce herself. She had all the boy's attention with her beauty, and revealing attire. She was texting on her phone, the teacher Ms. Cortez walked over to Mae "Mae, if you can't quit playing with your phone. I'll take it until class is over." Mae nodded and put her phone away, Ms. Cortez walked back to the front of the class, and continued her lecture. Mae looked out the window at the football field, Reese was on the field playing. She noticed one of his friends he was tall and muscular with black hair and blue eyes, he had a handsome face and a nice smile. He saw Mae in the window and smiled at her, she waved at him and looked back up in front of the class. On the field Reese and his friend Robert were in PE they were the star athletes of Vice City Jr High's football team, Robert was an incredible athlete who had all the girl's attention.

Linda was in her classroom looking around bored, the teacher Mr. Rosenberg was lecturing the students on American History. Linda raised her hand "Yes Linda." Mr. Rosenberg asked "Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked him. He nodded "Yes, but hurry back I ain't got all fucking day." Mr. Rosenberg told Linda, she stood up and walked out of the classroom. She walked down the hall and pulled out her phone, she had a text from Reese "Come out to the football field." She put her phone back in her pocket and walked out of the building and onto the field, she met Reese who was sitting on the bleachers with his friends talking smack about the freshmen in the PE class. Reese stood up and made out with Linda "Hey baby." He told her "Hey." She replied. She looked at his friends "Who are they?" she asked Reese "This is my best friend Robert" he said pointing at Robert, he then named off the rest of the boys from left to right "This is; Jack, John, Ray, Greg, and Tiny." Pointing at a big built boy. The boys all stared at Linda, they thought she was sexy. She sat around and talked to the boys until school let out. Mae and Linda walked out of the building to leave the school satisfied with their first day.


	4. Chapter 4: Followed

Chapter 4: Followed

Parker, Mark, and Missy had gotten off the plane at Escobar International Airport, they hailed a cab which drove them to Vice Beach, there was a set of cheap apartments on the strip that they were going to rent. The taxi drove them to their apartment and they got out, they didn't pay the driver which upset him greatly. He drove off in a rage not even giving the trio a chance to get their things. They walked into the apartment it was a decent looking place, 2 bedroom 2 bathroom, living room, and kitchen. The apartment was furnished, Parker and Missy sat on the couch while Mark walked to the fridge, to his surprise the fridge was fully stocked with cold Pisswasser beer. He grabbed three bottles and handed Parker and Missy one, he sat in the recliner and opened his beer. They toasted and raised their bottles, they turned them up each chugging a good amount of the bottle.

Frankie and Lily were sitting in their bedroom making out, they were both completely naked as they had just finished having sex. Lily stood up and walked into the bathroom, she sat on the toilet to pee when she noticed a box of pregnancy tests sitting on the sink. She pulled one out and peed on the stick, she waited a minute and it come up positive. She shrugged it off and pulled out another one, she repeated and it too come up positive. She screamed in joy, she ran out of the bathroom and over to Frankie "The test is positive. We're going to have a baby!" she shouted. Frankie was surprised at first, but he wasn't scared or disappointed. He jumped out of the bed and hugged Lily, they were excited. Frankie and Lily walked to Mae's room, they opened the door to discover Mae and Linda naked with Linda going down on Mae "Hey!" Frankie shouted. The girls stopped what they were doing and covered up "What?" Mae asked Frankie "You're going to be an aunt!" Lily said in excitement, Mae jumped out of the bed and threw on a pair of shorts and her pink belly shirt. She ran up to Lily and Frankie "Really!? That's great!" Mae said in excitement, the three hugged. Linda looked at them blankly.

Parker called Frankie on the phone, the phone rang for five minutes "Yeah?" Frankie asked over the phone "Hey, we're in Vice City, we're right down the street. I got us a job, come on over." Parker hung up the phone and walked to his whiteboard, he had his plan drawn up and ready. Frankie and Lily were there in two minutes, they got out of the car and walked to the apartment. They walked in the door to be greeted by Parker, they all sat down and Parker started to speak "Okay, the bank in downtown Vice City has a small but worthy take, this is going to be an easy heist. So me, Frankie, and Mark are going to storm the bank, Frankie and Mark are crowd control, I'm gonna go bust open the safe and take the money. Lily you and Missy are on getaway, once I take the cash we leave and meet up at the scrapyard. We leave the getaway vehicle and split up." The crew liked the plan, they all agreed to it.

The plan went off without a hitch, Frankie and Mark got out of the car and walked into the bank. Mark hit the guard at the door with the butt of his shotgun, he and Frankie kept their guns on the crowd. Parker walked in and walked upstairs, he walked into the managers office where he was hiding under his desk. Parker pointed his 357. Magnum at the managers face "You, be cool and come with me." The manager got out from under the desk and stood up, Parker grabbed him by his arm and pushed him in front of Parker "Move." He commanded holding the gun to the manager's head, they walked to the vault. Parker stopped and looked at the manager "Open it." He told the manager. The manager dialed in the combination and opened the safe, Parker pushed him aside and walked into the vault. He loaded the duffel bags down with every last dollar in the vault, he walked out and to the banisters. He tossed a bag down and Mark caught it, he tossed another one down to Frankie. Parker kept two bags on him and walked downstairs "We got the dough. Let's hit it." The three men walked outside where they were met by a SWAT team, Parker shot the gas tank on their van and it blew up killing the SWAT members. Lily and Missy rolled up in the getaway car, the men got in the car and left the area. They parked the car in a warehouse, Parker got out and divided the take. He handed his crew each 4 stacks pf cash which totalled up to $4,000,000 per member "Okay, split up. Come to my place later to celebrate." Parker mounted a nearby PCJ-600 and sped off, the rest of the crew mounted the other motorcycles and left.


	5. Chapter 5: Uncle Ricky

Chapter 5: Uncle Ricky

Carlos pulled up in the trailer park, he sighed as he sat in the car. His mind went back to the night his parents were killed. His mother screamed and cried as the hitmen decapitated her husband, he remembers the men surrounding her, slapping her repeatedly, laughing as they cut her dress off with a switchblade. He remembers one of the men calling her puta as he penetrated her, then the men taking advantage of her filling every hole she's got. He shook off the memory and got out of his car, he walked up to the dirtiest most run down trailer in the lot. There was a name spray painted next to the door "Rodriguez" Carlos knocked on the door, he waited for an answer. The door opened standing there was an old man with a moustache and greying black long hair in a ponytail, he looked at Carlos and spoke in a gruff deep voice "What do you want pendejo?" Carlos looked at the man "Uncle Ricky, it's me Carlos." Ricky looked at Carlos "I know, what the fuck you want pinche coward?" he asked Carlos.

Ricardo Rodriguez was a small time gangster in Vice City, he was tough, strong, and smart. He left his home at 13 to find himself, what he found was trouble. At 15 he did his first stretch for armed robbery, at 18 he worked for two bit drug dealer before he killed him and took over his business. Ever since then he ruled the trailer park with an iron fist, the trailer park itself had multiple operations; from drugs, to guns, to human trafficking. And Ricardo was kingpin of all of it. He walked into his trailer leaving the door open for Carlos to walk in, he grabbed two glasses and poured them both full of tequila. He handed Carlos a glass and sat down at the table "Why are you here?" Ricky asked Carlos. Carlos sipped his tequila and looked at his uncle "I'm back in town, I got an operation running. Figured I'd ask an expert to come in with me." Carlos replied. Ricky smirked and looked at Carlos "Not interested, I got my own thing. Damn sure don't need a piece of the pie from a pendejo pussy." Ricky told Carlos.

Carlos threw his glass against the wall and drew his gun, he aimed it at Ricky "What the fuck is your problem, I come here after so long to see you, help you expand your operation, and you're being a culo. Why?" he asked Ricky "A few reasons: I never liked your father, I knew he would get my sister killed. You come from his seed, which makes you part of him. And two: You worked for the asshole who killed your parents, when you found out who you were working for you tucked your tail between your legs and left VC. He followed you to LS, and you leave there. You let your mother die, and you pussied out from the men who killed her. That's my problem." He told Carlos looking him in his eyes, Carlos lowered his gun and walked out of the trailer.

Ricky followed Carlos out of the trailer, Carlos was sitting on his hood with his head in his hands. Ricky put his right hand on Carlos' left shoulder "Look amigo, you want me in. Prove yourself to me first, show me you got some cajonas. There's an enforcer for a local gang keeps pressuring me to give my kickbacks to him for extra protection, he's gotta go. Handle that, and I'll consider your deal." Carlos looked at Ricky "You got it." Carlos stood up and got into his car, Ricky handed him a piece of paper "Here's his address. Wipe the floor with him." Ricardo turned around and walked back into his trailer, Carlos started his car and left the trailer park. He pulled up to the address his uncle gave him, Carlos grabbed the AK he had sitting in the passenger seat and got out of the car, he walked up to the door and kicked it open. He shot everyone inside and walked upstairs, he opened the bedroom door to find the man his uncle wants dead. Carlos aimed his gun at the man and shot him 12 times in the chest, he turned around and walked outside. He called Ricardo on the phone "Hey Uncle Ricky, it's handled." Carlos told Ricardo "Ahh Gracias senor, I'll meet you tomorrow at that little café in Little Havana. We'll discuss business plans then." Carlos hung up the phone and got in the car, he left the area and went home.


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal All Over

Chapter 6: Betrayal All Over

Linda and Reese were walking hand in hand down the hallway of Vice City Jr High. Robert walked up to them "What's cracking dick sucker?" he asked Reese, he punched Robert in the right arm hard "Fuck you sissy boy." He told Robert, Mae walked up she was wearing pink booty shorts pink thigh high socks, pink heels, and a pink belly shirt. She stopped at the group, she and Linda kissed passionately as the boys watched in awe. They stopped kissing and looked at the boys "Get your eyeballs back in your head stud." Mae told Robert, Linda walked back to Reese and he put his hands on her hips. Mae walked over to Robert "I'm Mabel Clinton, but call me Mae." She told Robert sticking out her hand. Robert grabbed her hand and kissed it "I'm Robert, but you can call me Bobby." He replied to Mae, she blushed as he kissed her hand. Mae smiled and they made eye contact as the bell rang.

Mae and Robert didn't go to class, they walked into a nearby storage closet where they got it on hit and heavy. When they had finished having sex they walked out of the closet, Robert took Mae's phone and typed his name and number into her contacts. He handed her phone back to her and walked away, Mae walked out of the building and to the parking lot, she mounted her pink Faggio moped and left the school. Mae reached Carlos' strip club, she got off the bike and walked into the club. She looked around in awe at all the sexy dancers, she slowly walked back into the office. She walked in to find Carlos sitting there drinking at his desk, she walked over to him and they kissed. Carlos stroked Mae's hair as she sat on his lap, they made out as Carlos took Mae's shirt off. She stood up to take off her shorts when her phone rang, Carlos looked at her phone and seen it was Robert "Hello?" he asked into the phone "Who this?" Robert asked "This is Mae's boyfriend, who's this?" Carlos asked "Yo man, I didn't know she was your girl alright. We banged over here at school, I'll leave her alone." Robert hung up the phone. Carlos looked up at Mae,

He stood up and grabbed Mae by her hair, he put her over the desk where he pulled her shorts down. He took off his belt and raised it in the air, he started spanking Mae hard and fast with his belt. Mae screamed and cried in pain (smack smack smack smack smack smack) he finished spanking her and put his belt back in his pants, he grabbed her phone and put it in his pocket "I'm taking this cheater, now go stand in the corner." Mae sniffled and wiped her tears, she sobbed softly as she walked to the corner. She put her nose in the corner until Carlos gave her permission to sit down. Mae sat down and Carlos walked over to her, he lit a blunt and took a hit. He passed the blunt to Mae who took a big hit, as they passed the blunt back and forth Mae kept apologizing. Carlos forgave her and they kissed, they made out hot and heavy When Rico walked in the door. "Jefe, we need you a momento." Carlos sighed and stood up.

Carlos and Rico walked out back to his crew of men, they got into a black van Rico had ready and drove off to downtown Vice City. They stopped in an alleyway full of bikers, Carlos and his men got out of the van and walked over to one of the bikers "Who are you motorheads?" he asked the biker. The biker took a drag off his cigarette and flicked it at Carlos "I'm Jack, the leader of the Vice City chapter of the Angels Of Death. And you're men are on our turf." Carlos smiled and looked back at his men, he looked behind him to find his men all dead. He turned back around at Jack who hit Carlos with the butt of his shotgun, Carlos fell to the ground unconscious. The AoD bikers piled all of Carlos' men and Carlos into the van, Carlos stirred and tried to focus in. He heard the doors close and lock, he smelled gasoline. He looked around to find Rico still breathing, he shook Rico waking him up. "Rico, wake the fuck up!" Carlos whispered loudly "What the fuck have you brought us to?" Rico smiled and pulled out his lighter "A trap pendejo." Rico lit the lighter and the van caught fire, Carlos ran to the front of the van and tried to open the doors to no avail. He decided to bust the windshield of the van which caused a backdraft, the van exploded throwing Carlos out of the van. Luckily he wasn't seriously harmed, he stood up and drew his pistol. He shot the biker who was mounting his bike, he mounted the bike and chased after the AoD. He shot them all one by one on a high speed chase on the Vice City freeway, he caught up to Jack and shot his tires out. Jack swerved off the road and flipped his bike, Carlos got off the bike and walked over to Jack, the biker was crawling on his belly his legs and ribs were broke. Carlos smiled at the hurt greaseball "You're operation is mine now." He raised his pistol up and shot Jack in the head, Carlos then turned around and left the area.


	7. Chapter 7: Partners

Chapter 7: Partners

Joe Romano was a big player in Vice City, he had his own crime family, several operations that included drugs, gambling, human trafficking, and weapons. He and his associates were walking into the strip club for a meeting as well as some R&R, he and his fellow mobsters sat down in a booth. Joe ordered whiskey for he and his men, the sexy stripper waitress nodded and walked to the bar. A sexy Latina stripper with dark hair and beautiful eyes walked up to Joe "Hey sexy, wanna dance in a private room?" she asked him. Joe stood up and she took him by the hand and walked him into the back, they got in the VIP booth where she shut the curtains. She started straddling his lap, she flirted with him while she danced. Soon she took it all off, Joe unzipped his pants. She started riding him, he grabbed her breasts and sucked on her nipples, she moaned in pleasure. When they both came they sat there panting, Joe put it back in his pants and she put her underwear back on, he stood up to walk out. He turned around and looked at the stripper "What's your name angel eyes?" he asked her "Vanessa, Vanessa Rodriguez." She replied "See you around Vanessa." Joe told her before turning around and walking out of the VIP booth.

Carlos and Trevor were driving down the streets of Vice City, they were on their way to a meeting with Carlos' uncle Ricardo. They had reached the Romano Casino the new establishment that Carlos had opened up, he and Trevor were both dressed in three piece black suits. Carlos had a briefcase in the trunk of his Comet, they had got out of the car. Carlos walked to the trunk and opened it, he grabbed the briefcase and they walked into the casino. They passed by the teller at the window and walked over to the restaurant area, Carlos spotted Ricardo "That's him." He whispered to Trevor, they walked over to the table and greeted Ricardo. He shook Carlos and Trevor's hands and they all sat down, Carlos didn't waste any time. He opened the briefcase up for his uncle, Ricardo looked at the cash and picked up a stack. Carlos smiled and looked at Ricardo "There's three million in cash there, to help you get started on your operation expansion. I supply you with loyal men and in return you give me 40% of your profits." Carlos told Ricardo. Ricardo looked at the cash and back at Carlos "You got a deal, but I have the say over how my operations are run. No orders from you and your pendejo tweaker compadre over there." Ricardo replied. Carlos looked at Trevor and back at Ricardo "Done." He replied. They shook hands and drank on the deal.

Parker had his crew gathered at his apartment, he had his whiteboard out and his plan drawn up "Okay, this hit is our last one. The take is very profitable, we're looking at 15 million a piece." Parker told his crew, their eyes widened "What are we hitting?" Mark asked Parker. Parker smiled "Romano Casino." They all looked at each other "That's Carlos' place, we can't rob one of our own." Frankie told Parker "Why not? Carlos wouldn't be what he is if it weren't for us, it's only fair he pay us back." Parker replied. Frankie sighed and looked down "How are we gonna pull this off?" he asked Parker "Simple. Lily is our ticket in, she got a job as a waitress. She's got access to the backroom in the kitchen, she lets me and Mark in the back, Missy will distract the manager of the establishment with a little R&R, and Frankie, you'll distract Carlos. Once me and Mark take everything from the vault in the basement we'll call everyone on the radio and we leave, simple." Parker told everyone the plan, everyone except Frankie were on board but he kept his mouth shut.


	8. Chapter 8: The Casino Heist

Chapter 8: The Casino Heist

Parker and Mark were in a black Obey Tailgater behind the casino, they were watching the backdoor looking for it to open. Frankie walked in the front door of the casino, he looked around to find Carlos. Carlos was sitting with Trevor and his uncle Ricardo talking, he spotted Carlos putting a briefcase on the table and Ricardo counting a stack of cash in the briefcase. He walked over to the table "Carlos Romano!" Frankie said greeting his friend "Ahh senor Franklin, que pasa. Sit down, this is my uncle Ricardo. He runs a growing operation in Vice City, you need work. He's got it, have a seat amigo." Carlos told Frankie, he sat down and chatted with the men. Lily who was wearing a skimpy short golden dress and golden heels looked over to see Frankie distracting Carlos, she walked into the kitchen and opened the backdoor. Mark and Parker put their pistols in their jackets and got out of the car, they walked into the backdoor and to the left toward the basement.

Missy walked into the casino wearing the sexiest outfit she could find, it was a short leopard print dress and black heels. She walked to the counter "Reservation for Missy." She told the woman at the counter "Ok, here's your key." The woman replied handing Missy the key, she smiled and took thr key "Thank you." She told the woman taking the key. Missy walked through the casino looking at the stafd until she saw the one that had the tag "Manager" Missy walked up to him and smiled "Hey there handsome." She said putting her face up close to the manager "Well hey, you playing or staying?" he asked Missy "Staying." She replied "Here's my room number, come up if you want to ride." She told him seductively while handing him a piece of paper, she walked away and up to the elevator. When the elevator reached her floor it opened up, she walked out of the elevator and up to her room. She walked into her room, two minutes later she heard a knock on her door. Missy opened the door, it was the manager. Missy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and lead him into her bedroom.

Mark and Parker killed the guards down in the basement stealthily, they had silencers on their pistols. They reached the vault, Parker took out a stethoscope and put it on his ears. Mark stood guard while Parker cracked the safe, the lock clicked and Parker opened the safe. They looked into the vault and was in awe at all the cash inside "Oh my God…" Parker said, he and Mark started loading their bags full. They had took every dime and dollar in the vault, they filled twenty bags full of cash. The bags were so heavy that they could hardly carry them, they walked slowly up the stairs. They reached the backdoor and walked out back, they put the cash in the trunk of the car and closed the trunk. Parker got on the radio "We're good, clear out." He and Mark then got in the car and sped off.

Frankie was chatting with Carlos and Ricardo "So you still doing heists with that two bit crook?" Carlos asked Frankie "Yeah, but I'd like to get out. Find something safer, I got a baby on the way." Frankie replied "So, robbing my casino safe?" Carlos asked Frankie. His jaw dropped "What do you mean?" Frankie asked Carlos. Frankie heard a gun cock, he looked behind him to see three of Carlos' men holding Frankie at gunpoint. Carlos stood up "Lucky for you I was prepared, the bills your boys got was counterfeit. Now that being said, you're done working with them. You and your girl are free and clear if you do some work for me." Carlos got on Frankie's face "If not….I'll turn that puta sister of yours into my best whore…." Frankie knew Carlos wasn't playing, and that he had to do what Carlos told him to make it out alive. Lily and Missy walked into the restaurant area of the casino with Carlos' guards holding them at gunpoint. Frankie looked at Trevor "Uncle T, you got pull here. Can you help us?" Frankie asked Trevor. Trevor stood up and looked at Frankie "Sorry kid, those were my fake bills you took too. Shouldn't fuck with me or him." Trevor said pointing at Carlos. Frankie looked at the two girls not knowing what to do. Carlos had a detonator in his hand, he pushed the button. Mark and Parker were driving down the road to the rendezvous point when their car exploded, the two boys burned to death.


	9. Chapter 9 Yhe Informant

Chapter 9: The Informant

Frankie was in Carlos' beach house staring down the barrel of a gun, Lily and Missy were in the bathroom getting dressed. Carlos walked over to Frankie, he motioned his goon to lower his gun "So Frankie boy, you, your puta, and Parker's fine piece of chocha are going to be working for me." Carlos handed Frankie a folder with the name "Jones" written on it, Frankie opened the folder to find a picture and an address "This man is a mole, he is slowing down my operations in the city by tipping off VCPD of my warehouses getting started. They raid and I lose time. You three are going to take him out." Carlos told Frankie. Lily and Missy walked out of the bathroom and downstairs, they wore matching black skin tight leather pants, and boots, Lily had on a white tube top while Missy had on a black belly shirt. The three walked out of the house and to Missy's Bravado Bison.

Mark woke up in the burning remains of the car, he used Parker as a human shield when the car exploded. He had third degree burns all over his arms and body, he had a bad burn on his left cheek. He groaned in pain as he climbed his way out of the car, he made it out and limped to a nearby parked car. He broke the driver's side window and unlocked the car, he hot wired the engine and started the car. He drove the car down the street to the nearest hospital, he parked out front and got out of the car. He limped into the hospital and up to the counter "Hey, I think I broke my leg." He told the receptionist "Oh my God, you're burned bad." She got onto the microphone "I need a stretcher, I got a man with third degree burns all over his body and a broken leg!" she got off the microphone and told Mark to sit down.

Frankie, Lily, and Missy were driving to the informant's house. Lily was thinking about her baby and how she's gonna work with Frankie while pregnant, Missy was cleaning her gun preparing for the job. Lily looked at Frankie "How are we gonna get outta this?" she asked him "We do what he says, I'll talk to him about letting you off the hook. But he needs me to work for him, I'll play the game. You too." Frankie replied. They stopped at the address Carlos gave him, Frankie cocked his pistol "Let's do this." He said, the three got out of the truck and snuck over to the house. Frankie kicked the door open, and ram in aiming his gun at the informant. Jones put his hands up "Whoa man be cool. Take anything you want." He told Frankie, the girls walked behind Frankie pointing their guns at Jones. Frankie walked through the house looking for anybody else hiding. Missy walked up to Jones "Down on your knees." She told him, Jones did what she said. Missy turned her head to look at Lily "See there, we got this. I'll keep watch you guard the door." Lily turned around and walked out the door, as Missy turned back around she felt a sharp pain across her throat. She looked down to see she was bleeding, she fell dpwn dead as Jones jad slit her throat.

Frankie made sure the house was clear, he walked back into the living room to find Missy dead, amd Jones missing. He ran out the door where Lily was standing "What the fuck? Missy's dead, our guy is gone!" Frankie told her. Lily ran into the house where Missy was laying in a pool of blood, she lifted Missy's head to find her throat was gashed open. Lily got up, she and Frankie heard a car start and leave. They ran outside to see a blue Stallipn convertible speeding down the road, they got in the truck and followed him. Frankie took the wheel while Lily aimed a shotgun out the window and shot the tire out of the Stallion, the car swerved off the road and hit a fire hydrant. The Stallion flipped onto it's top and slid into the grass where it exploded. The couple left the area and drove to Carlos' beach house, they walked in the door where Carlos and Mae were making out undressed. Frankie looked at the cartel boss "Jones is dead, it cost Missy her life. But it's done." Frankie told Carlos "Excellent!" Carlos replied. He opened up a briefcase on the table and handed Frankie 5 stacks of cash "A little compensation for your dead friend, but your debt isn't cleared yet. I'll call you." Carlos said handing Frankie the cash, as he turned around to get back to what he was doing with Mae he turned his head and looked at Frankie "Now get the fuck outta here, I'm busy." Carlos turned back to Mae as Frankie and Lily left the house.


	10. Chapter 10: Mending Fences

Chapter 10: Mending Fences

Young Carlos Romano was playing with his toy guns in his parent's house, he was ducking around corners shooting imaginary gunmen. His mother Vanessa was cooking dinner, Joe Romano had just walked in the door. He kissed his wife, Carlos ran to Joe and they hugged "Missed you little buddy." Joe told Carlos, he put his son down and sat at the table. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a big drink, he let out a sigh and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag and exhaled the smoke, before hearing a knock on the door. He looked at Carlos "Go to your room, we got company." Carlos nodded and walked toward his bedroom, Joe walked to the door and opened it. There were three men in suits at the door "What?" Joe asked pistol drawn behind his back. The man in front pushed the door open knocking Joe to the floor, he aimed his pistol at the man only to be shot in the chest by the man behind the mobster. The men then raided the house, the two men grabbed Vanessa holding her down. Carlos heard the gunshots and hid in the closet, he watched as the man in charge pulled out a switchblade. The man cut Vanessa's dress off and then unzipped his pants, he penetrated Vanessa holding the knife to her throat. She moaned in pleasure and fear as the man thrusted in and out of her, when he was finished the other two got their turn. When they had finished raping her the leader slit her throat. The three men laughed as they walked out the door, leaving the young boy traumatised.

Carlos and Trevor had gotten out of Carlos' car walking up to Ricardo's new penthouse, they walked in the door where Ricardo was waiting. Carlos looked at his uncle "You have my cut?" he asked Ricardo "Right here amigo." Ricardo replied handing Carlos an envelope full of cash "Excellent." Carlos said putting the envelope in his pocket, Frankie walked in the door to greet the men "My friend Frankie here, owes a great debt to me. I have nothing for him at the moment, but maybe you got an errand for him?" Carlos told Ricardo. Ricardo stared at Frankie "I got a perfect job for him, Pinche Cholos keep trying to muscle in on my business. Tells me I owe them a cut, go show them that Ricardo Rodriguez is not one to fuck with." Ricardo told Frankie. Frankie nodded and walked out the door, Carlos followed behind "I'll be your back up." Carlos told Frankie "So Mr. Big Shot still gets his hands dirty, huh?" Frankie asked sarcastically "We're still amigos, I want you to know that. You had my back in LS, I got yours here." Carlos replied. The two men walked out the door and got into Frankie's Rapid GT.

Mark was finally let out of the hospital, he had scars from the burns and his leg was healed. He walked out of the building and broke into a nearby Comet, he sped down the street in the sports car. He pulled up in front of his apartment, he parked the car and walked to his room. He entered the apartment and to his bedroom, he opened up a safe he had under his floorboard. He pulled out an AK and three clips fully loaded, he cocked the machine gun and walked out of the apartment. He got into the Comet and sped down the street, he stopped at Carlos' beach house where he got out. He kicked the door open and shot everything in the house trashing it, he poured gas all over the house and left a trail out the door. He lit his zippo lighter and threw it on the gas, the flame lit the trail igniting the house. Mark drove away as the house exploded.

Frankie and Carlos pulled up at the Cholo's hideout, it was a small shanty looking house in Little Havana. They cocked their guns and got out of the car, Frankie walked up to the house first. He kicked the door open and started shooting, Carlos followed behind him and covered Frankie. When they had taken care of all the goons, the leader come out "Who the fuck are you pendejos?" he asked the pair. Carlos stepped up to the Cholo "Cartela Romano" Carlos told the man, his jaw dropped "Red Cobra? Tales of your legend reached all the way from Los Santos. Is it true you single handedly eliminated the Williams Family?" the man asked Carlos "Si." Carlos replied. He cocked his gun and aimed it at the man's head "Uno momento Por favor, we can work together." He begged Carlos "I got enough allies." Carlos replied. He pulled the trigger and shot the man in the head, they turned around and walked out of the house. They drove back to their beach houses, Carlos was surprised to see his house in flames "Fuck!" he shouted. Frankie looked at him "You can stay with us til you get a new place." He told Carlos "Gracias, I'll take it. Can I sleep with Mae?" Carlos asked Frankie "I ain't in a position to say no boss." Frankie replied. He and Carlos shook hands, they got out of the car and walked in Frankie's house.


	11. Chapter 11: Suspended

Chapter 11: Suspended

Mae and Linda rode to school on Mae's pink Faggio moped, they pulled into the parking lot and parked the scooter. Linda got off first, she took off her helmet and shook her head letting her hair come out wildly. Mae took her helmet off and did likewise, she and Linda took each other's hand and walked on campus. A black car pulled up in front of the school, the driver took pictures of Mae and Linda he then pulled put his phone and called somebody "Yes I'm here…yes I'll keep a close eye on her. Ok bye." He hung up the phone, and continued spying on the girls. Linda walked up to Reese and they kissed, Robert looked at Mae. She couldn't look back, she looked away shyly. The bell rang and Mae walked to het class.

Mae was in chemistry class, she had her lab set up. The teacher told them to use their chem sets to make something, she found a paper in Frankie's room that said chemistry on it. She opened her bag and pulled put bleach, furniture polish, ammonia, and cough medicine. She mixed the ingredients and cooked them on the Bunsen burner, the smell made the class sick. The teacher walked over to her "What are you making Ms. Clinton?" he asked Mae "I don't know I found this list and directions." She handed the paper to the teacher. His jaw dropped reading the list "Meth, ok come with me!" the teacher grabbed Mae my her hair and drug her to the principal's office. Mae sat waiting for the principal to call her back, she got on her phone. The principal's door opened a skinny stoner kid walked out, he was wearing a grey hoodie over top of a black Love Fist T shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of Eris shoes. He stared at Mae on his way out the door, the principal caled Mae back. She walked into his office and he shut the door, he sat down at his desk and pulled out Mae's file.

He looked at her file "Hmm, Mae Clinton. 14 Years old, born in Los Santos San Andreas. Your track record is astonishing: Skipping class, 4 suspensions, leaving during school hours. I see you were a cheerleader at your last school, very interesting." He closed the folder and slammed it on the desk, he stood up "I'm gonna level with you, what you did is a very serious matter. I could have the cops come in and take you to jail for the rest of your life, but I'm gonna cut you a break. You're suspended for 2 weeks." He told Mae, she nodded and stood up "You can go now, don't go back to your class. Just go to your bike and leave campus." He told Mae. She walked out the door and left the principal's office, she walked down the hall and out the door. She made her way toward the parking lot, she reached the parking lot and mounted her moped. She put her helmet on and started the scooter, she backed out and left campus.

Mae pulled into her driveway on her pink moped, she parked the bike and walked in the house. She saw Frankie and Carlos drinking and talking, she sat down beside Carlos and looked at Frankie "What are you doing home so early?" he asked her "I got suspended." Mae replied "For what?" he asked "I found a recipe for something on your dresser and tried to make it in chemistry, I didn't know it was meth." She replied. Frankie laughed hard "Damn, I didn't know you were that gullible." Frankie said with a smile on his face. He and Carlos clanked their glasses together, Mae poured herself a glass and joined them, Linda walked in the door. She looked at Mae "I heard you got suspended, so I slashed the principal's tires. Now I am too." Linda told Mae, they all sat and drank. Mae was surprised Frankie wasn't mad. They sat talked and drank the rest of the day.


	12. Chapter 12: Promotion

Chapter 12: Promotion

 _Carlos stepped out of the closet after the men left, he walked through the hall and into the kitchen. He looked ay his mother's bleeding corpse, he fought back the tears. He walked over to his father's corpse, he noticed his father's pistol laying on the floor. Carlos picked up the pistol, he had pearl grips and a hair trigger "Romano" was engraved on the barrel. He put the pistol in his pocket and left the small house, he ran down the street and through Little Havana. He reached the trailer park where his uncle Ricardo lived, he banged on the door loudly "Uncle Ricky, open up. It's me Carlos!" he yelled pounding the door. Ricardo opened the door to find the ten year old bawling "Hey, what's the matter buddy?" he asked his nephew "Mom and dad have been murdered!" Carlos cried out. Ricardo wrapped his arms around the young man, and Carlos buried his head into his uncle's chest crying. Ricardo shook the young man "Mijo, you have to be strong. You're mom and dad would want you to be strong, one day you'll have your revenge." Ricardo told the crying Carlos, Carlos nodded and wiped his tears._

Frankie was driving down the streets of Little Havana, Carlos had sent him to do a pickup from yue businesses that the Romano cartel was protecting. Frankie and Pedro, a gunman working for Carlos stopped and parked in front of Cortez Café a local Cuban owned coffee shop. Frankie got out of the car, Pedro followed him inside the restaurant, Frankie approached the counter "Hello Fred." Frankie told the man at the counter, Fernando Cortez the proprietor of Cortez Café "Who are you?" Fernando asked Frankie "I'm a collector for Carlos, we're here for our take." Frankie replied. Fernando nodded and reached under the counter, he had an envelope right next to a 357. Magnum under the counter, he grabbed the envelope and handed it to Frankie "Give Mr. Romano my regards, he was a good kid." Fernando told Frankie, the two men walked out and got in their car.

Frankie had pulled up to Romano Casino, he and Pedro got out of the car and walked inside, Carlos' bodyguard searched Frankie for weapons. When he was done he stepped aside and let Frankie walk into the restaurant area, Frankie and Carlos shook hands and hugged then Frankie sat down. Carlos smiled and looked at Frankie "Did Freddy give it up?" he asked Frankie "Sure did." Frankie replied pulling the envelope out of his jacket, he handed Carlos the envelope "Good, you know. You're a loyal guy, and my second closest friend. I can't bring you in as a partner like I did Trevor, but how would you like to be my right hand man?" Carlos asked Frankie "Uh well shit man, sounds good but.." Frankie replied. Carlos cut him off "Think about it, you'll be doing hardly any dirty work, it's all three piece suits, manager of a big business, and a 6 figure paycheck every week." He told Frankie "I'll be able to raise my kid well with that kind of job." Frankie said. Carlos nodded "Yes you will, you won't have to worry about anything ever again." Carlos raised his wine glass, Frankie raised his they clanked glasses and drank on it.

Mark was sitting in the stool of a small bar, it was a dirty dusty place with bikers and rednecks. He drank his fifth glass of whiskey and took a sip of his sixth Pisswasser beer, he stood up and walked to the bathroom. He walked in the bathroom and to the urinal, as he was taking a leak a Latino man in a black suit come out of the stall. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Mark "Turn around." He told Mark, he finished up and zipped up his pants. He turned around to face the man, Mark was staring down the barrel of a 9mm. Mark sighed and put his hands up, the man walked closer to Mark and grabbed his left hand. Mark grabbed the gun with his right hand and pulled it out of the man's hand, he then pointed the gun at the man and shot him in the head. Mark put the gun in his pants and walked out of the bathroom, he walked out the door and left the bar.


	13. Chapter 13: Business Proposal

Chapter 13: Business Proposal

 _Carlos aimed the gun at the target, he shook as his hands were on the trigger. He kept aimed shaking the whole time, he squeezed the trigger (Blam) the gun jumped as he shot the target, he jumped with the gun and dropped it after it shot. The gun went off again as it hit the floor (Blam) he put his hands over his ears as the gun shot. Ricardo walked over to his nephew, he picked the gun up off the floor. He looked at the pistol then looked at Carlos, he raised his hand up and (Smack) he backhanded the young Carlos across the face. Carlos held his stinging cheek, Ricardo put the gun back in his hand "Try again." He told Carlos. Carlos took aim at the target, he was no longer shaking as he was angry. He aimed at the target holding a steady aim, he squeezed the trigger (Blam) the gun hit the target in a perfect bulls-eye, he smiled and looked up at his uncle. Ricardo smiled and put his hand on Carlos' shoulder "Perfect, keep practicing. Again" Ricardo told Carlos. Carlos aimed the gun at the target again (Blam)._

Carlos and Frankie pulled up to the Small Town Bar, it was a dirty establishment full of bikers, and rednecks. The two men got out of the car and walked up to the door, Frankie opened the door and let his boss through. Frankie followed behind him, they approached the bar where Carlos pulled out a picture from his pocket "Have you seen this man?" Carlos asked holding up a picture of Mark. The bartender looked at the picture "Yeah, damn drunk left a corpse in my bar. Scared away my customers." The bartender replied "Where did he go?" Carlos asked "Couldn't tell you, I didn't ask." The bartender replied. Carlos turned around and snapped his fingers, four men walked out of the corners of the bar and toward Carlos "Burn the bar." Carlos said coldly as he and Frankie walked toward the door, the men shot the bartender and shot the alcohol bottles behind the bar. They left one bottle, a goon grabbed the shirt of the bartender and ripped a piece off. He wrapped it around the bottle and lit it making a Molotov cocktail he threw the bottle behind the bar the alcohol ignited, the men walked out of the bar as it went up in flames.

Frankie was behind the wheel driving as Carlos was cleaning his pistol, it was an older pistol with pearl grips, and Romano was engraved on the barrel. Frankie looked at Carlos "Burn the bar? What the hell is your problem? The man didn't know anything." Frankie told Carlos "I'm sending a message, this Mark is a thorn in my side. He tried to rob me, he torched my house. He's trying to wage a one man war, but he's fuckin with a tank." Carlos replied. Frankie kept on driving down the street, they parked in front of Frankie's house. The men got out of the car and walked in the house, Mae was waiting she was spotting a short pink strapless dress and barefoot. Carlos walked in the door and saw his girlfriend, he smiled at the sight of her "Mi amore you look gorgeous!" he said excitingly. He walked over to Mae and they kissed passionately, Frankie walked in the door and overlooked his sister and the cartel boss kissing. He walked in the kitchen where Lily had dinner made, he walked over and kisses Lily "Hi babe." He said, he knelt down and kissed her pregnant belly.

Trevor was in the office of the strip club drinking whiskey, he heard the door open. He looked up to see Mark walking in the door "What the fuck do you want traitor?" Trevor askes coldly. Mark looked at the deranged man "Is that how you greet family?" Mark asked Trevor "You're not my family, I don't claim snakes who fucking try to rob me." Trevor replied as he stood up. Mark sat down at the desk across from Trevor, Trevor took a seat. Mark and Trevor stared at each other until finally Mark spoke "It wasn't my idea to rob you and Carlos, that had Parker written all over it. But trying to kill me was the final straw, I'm gonna take down his empire but I can't do it alone." Mark told Trevor reaching into hos pocket, he pulled out an envelope and threw it on the desk. Trevor picked it up and looked at it "There's $50,000 just a start, if you help me we can be very rich and very prosperous." Mark told Trevor. Trevor looked at the money not sure of what to say, Mark stood up and walked toward the door. He turned around and looked at Trevor "Think long and hard about it, but cousin it's better to be with me than against me." Mark told Trevor, Trevor mocked Mark's words and threw the envelope back on the table. He picked up his bottle of whiskey and chugged a big drink.


	14. Chapter 14: Warehouse Heist

Chapter 14: Warehouse Heist

Mark had a new crew together in his apartment, these guys were disposable and Mark knew it. The driver was Tyler King, his brother Tanner was the gunman, Tony Sacks was the safecracker and demolitions expert. Mark had a whiteboard ready with a plan drawn up "Okay, here's the plan. Tanner you and Tony are with me, we clear the warehouse of the gunmen. Once we're inside we make out way to the safe where the warehouse stashes their weekly take of cash. Tyler you cone in with a van as soon as we give you the word, we load the van down with all the cash then Tony will plant sticky bombs. When we all get in the van and clear the warehouse Tony hits the trigger and sends the warehouse to Firebomb City. Are we clear?" Mark asked the crew, they all agreed and suited up.

Carlos and Mae were naked in bed catching their breath, they were tired from a steamy session they just had of passionate love making. Carlos lit a cigarette and handed it to Mae, he lit himself one and they laid there and smoked. Mae looked at Carlos, he looked distant like something was on his mind. "Are you ok?" she asked him. Carlos exhaled the smoke and looked at his girlfriend "Yeah, just bullshit from work." He replied. He and Mae made out for a minute then she stood up, she walked to the bathroom and peed. Carlos got out of bed and walked over to the dresser, he opened the drawer and grabbed a bag of weed. He grabbed the grinder on top of the dresser and walked back over to the bed, he picked up the tray on the nightstand and put a bud on it. He sat the grinder on the tray and opened it, he picked the bud apart and put it in the grinder. He ground up the bud and emptied the keif on the tray, he picked up a wrap off the nightstand and opened it up. He rolled a fat blunt and lit it, as he took a giant hit Mae walked out of the bathroom. Carlos handed the blunt to Mae who took a hit, as she passed it back to Carlos his phone rang. Carlos answered it "What?" he asked "Boss, we got a situation. Some pinche culos have decided to cowboy up, we're getting slaughtered at out cash house. Come help!" the goon told Carlos. Carlos hung up the phone and stood up, he got dressed and grabbed his pistol off the nightstand. He kissed Mae goodbye and walked out the door, he walked upstairs to Frankie's room "Hey number 2, get ready we got business!" Carlos yelled through the door.

Mark, Tanner, and Tony killed wave after wave of Romano's men, they penetrated the defenses of the warehouse. They walked inside and started shooting the gunmen, Tony shot his way to the safe while Tanner and Mark defended him. Tony cracked the safe no problem, once it was open he helped his fellow crew members take out the Romano goons. Tyler backed the van inside the warehouse and parked, they all took every dollar in the safe and loaded it in the van. Once the safe was cleared they got in the van, they left out of the warehouse but before they could leave the compound they got blocked by 4 vans and a red Comet. Carlos and Frankie stepped out of the Comet along with Carlos' men who were in the vans. They surrounded the van and shot Tyler, they entered the back of the van where Tony and Tanner were. They killed the two men leaving Mark alone, Carlos walked to the passenger side of the van and aimed his pistol at Carlos "Miss me?" Carlos said smugly, Mark got out of the van with gis hands up. Carlos smiled "You've caused me a lot of problems pendejo." He told Mark. Carlos then turned to Frankie "Make him suffer, before he dies." Frankie nodded and Carlos got in his Comet.

Mark was gagged and tied to a chair, Frankie and a few strong looking goons were surrounding him. He looked over to find the van full of money untouched, Frankie lit a joint and took a big hit. He put it up to Mark's mouth, Mark hit it and blew the smoke. Frankie looked at the tied up thief "You know, I don't want to kill you, that's just orders from the boss." Frankie told Mark "So you're his bitch now?" Mark asked. Frankie pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Mark "I'd kill you right now for that remark if I didn't have orders to torture you!" Frankie yelled at Mark. He put his gun away and walked away, Mark was trying to get free without anyone noticing. A big strong cartel member walked over to Mark, he punched Mark repeatedly in the face. Mark laughed as he spit out blood, Mark got his left leg free and kicked the man in the testicles. The man doubled over in pain, Mark then broke free of the chair and grabbed the pistol out of the goons pocket.

He shot the man and then the rest of the goons, he ran toward the truck Frankie ran out of the office shooting an AK at Mark. Mark turned around and shot at Frankie, he ducked behind a barrel and ran toward the van. Frankie walked to the front of the van where he thought Mark was taking cover, he looked in front of the van ti discover no Mark. Mark snuck up behind Frankie and (Blam) Frankie fell down dead as the bullet went through his head, Mark took Frankie's AK and got behind the wheel of the van. He started the van and put it in drive, he ran over Frankie's corpse and drove out of the warehouse. Mark drove down the streets of Vice City cheering as he got all of the take from his most dangerous heist.


	15. Chapter 15: Cutting Ties

Chapter 15: Cutting Ties

Mae stared into the casket at her older brother's corpse, the mortician did a good job of covering up the wound so he could have an open casket. Mae was fighting back tears, Franklin and Tracey had flown to Vice City for the funeral. Franklin put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Lily was sitting in the pew crying her eyes out, Carlos was in the back drinking. Franklin looked at his only son lying in the coffin, he knelt down and prayed. When he finished he stood up, he walked out of the funeral home and outside. He sat on the steps and cried into his hands, Tracey walked out and sat beside him. They held each other and mourned their son, Trevor pulled up in his truck and stepped out wearing a three piece suit. He walked up and looked at the two "I can take care of Mae, she's got a new life here and I don't want that to go to waste." Trevor told Franklin. He looked at Trevor "Okay T, I appreciate it. Keep her safe." He told Trevor, he nodded at Franklin's words and walked in the funeral home.

Carlos walked over to Mae and tried to hug her, she pushed him away and walked away from him. Carlos followed her "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked her. Mae turned around with fire in her eyes "He's dead because of you, you lowlife drug dealing murdering piece of shot! It's over between us!" she yelled at Carlos before storming out of the funeral home. Carlos turned around and walked to Frankie's coffin, Lily stood up and walked over to Carlos "He was going to be a great father, now my child is gonna be broke and fatherless." She sobbed to Carlos, he reached into his pocket and pulled put an envelope. He handed it to Lily "Here's something to help you out." He said handing her the envelope. Lily looked at it "My child still needs a dad." She told him. Carlos looked at Frankie's corpse then at Lily "I'm sorry, I can't help you with that." Carlos turned around and walked to the back toward the bar.

After hours of drinking the finest whiskey the funeral home had Carlos was feeling loose, everyone left except Lily who was three months pregnant. Lily walked over to Carlos and poured herself a drink, Carlos looked at the woman "Drinking isn't good while you're pregnant." He told her drunkingly, she scoffed and downed the glass. She walked face to face with Carlos and they started making out, Carlos picked her up and put her on the bar. He unzipped his pants as she took off her panties, he started thrusting into her. Lily moaned in pleasure and started thrusting into his thrusts, they had sex for over a half hour and came at the same time. Lily smiled and looked at the handsome young man they ztarted making out, they pulled apart and she put on her panties as Carlos zipped his pants back up. Mae was looking in the window watching them have sex, she got on her phone and called Robert "Yeah?" Robert asked "Hey, it's Mae. I'm single now, come and pick me up at the funeral home." She told Robert and hung up the phone.

Trevor had pulled up to the strip club and got out of the truck, he walked in the door and made his way to the back office. He walked in the office to find Mark sitting behind his desk, Trevor pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Mark "You got some balls showing up after what you did!" he shouted at Mark. Mark stood up and aimed his shotgun at Trevor "Put that pea shooter down, you look ridiculous." He told Trevor, Trevor lowered his gun and walked walked over to the desk. He took a seat and Mark took his. Mark pulled a briefcase out from under the desk and opened it up "There's 5 million in here. All yours right now but I need your answer, are you with me or not?" he asked Trevor. Trevor looked at the cash and at Mark "I'm in." Trevor told Mark. They shook hands and Mark stood up, he walked out the door leaving Trevor alone.


	16. Chapter 16: New Enemies

Chapter 16: New Enemies

Trevor and Mark were in Trevor's pick up truck, they were parked outside of Carlos's most beloved business Romano's Restaurant. Trevor cocked his pistol and looked at Mark "You ready kid?" he asked Mark. Mark cocked his pistol and looked back at Trevor "Let's do this." They stepped out of the truck and walked in the restaurant, Trevor shot the bodyguard in the corner and Mark aimed his gun at the crowd "Everyone clear the fuck out!" he shouted. He stepped aside as everyone ran screaming out the door, once it was clear the two started taking out Carlos' gunmen. They shot their way to the back where the safe was, Mark cracked the safe and loaded his duffel bag full of money. Trevor stood guard as Mark emptied the safe, when the safe was full they walked out the door. Carlos blocked their way. He aimed his pistol at Mark "Like a sheep to the slaughter." He said with a smile. Mark looked at Trevor who had his pistol on Mark "What are you doing? I was gonna make you rich!" he yelled at Trevor. Trevor got close to Mark "Sorry kid, I'm already rich, and I don't like snakes." He pulled the trigger and shot Mark in the head, Carlos smiled and walked in the room. He grabbed the duffel bag full of money while Trevor opened the backdoor, a Romano goon walked in and Trevor looked at him "Get this oyt if here." He told the goon. The goon nodded and grabbed Mark by his feet and drug his corpse out back.

Carlos and Trevor celebrated at the strip club, they toasted to their dead thorn in the side. Lily walked in the door and over to Carlos, she sat on Carlos' lap and they kissed "Hello mi amore." Carlos told Lily, she smiled and they kissed. Trevor stood up and walked to the bathroom, he took a long piss, he finished up and walked out of the bathroom. He sat down beside Carlos and they toasted, Trevor heard footsteps walking up behind him. He turned around to see a man in a white suit walking toward him with a pistol, Trevor drew his gun and shot the man in the chest. Carlos stood up "What the fuck is going on?" he asked Trevor drawing his pistol. Trevor and Carlos walked outside where they were met by dozens of gunmen, they shot their way out of the club and ran down the alleyway. A black van blocked the exit where 6 men got out, Trevor and Carlos took out the gunmen and got into the van. They drove out of the area and to Mae's house.

On Pineapple Isle the island of mansions and wealth sat a large estate, inside the mansion sitting at his office was Anthony Cortelli, the biggest mob boss in Vice City. After The Williams Family was handled by Carlos in Los Santos Anthony bought all their businesses and seized their operations, he sat in his chair smoking a Cuban cigar when a man walked in "Boss, I we lost em." He told Anthony, Anthony snapped his fingers and two men walked in and grabbed the messenger "Take him downstairs and make him wish he hadn't told me the bad news." Anthony told his men, they nodded and dragged the screaming man out of the office. Anthony stood up and walked out the window, he stared in the backyard at his family. His lovely trophy wife Natasha, his twin daughters Trista and Krista, and his oldest son Tony. He flicked his cigar and growled, he walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

Carlos and Trevor were sitting on the couch smoking a bowl of meth, Mae walked out into the living room. Trevor looked up "Where are you going?" he asked her "Me and Linda are going on a double date with Reese and Robert." She replied. Trevor nodded and waved, he turned back to Carlos "Who would try to off us? You're a native here, is there any other syndicate operating in the city?" he asked Carlos "Wait, the Cortellis. I've done some wheelman jobs for them, they're probably behind this." Carlos replied. Trevor stood up and paced the floor "We need to send a message." He said pacing. Carlos thought a second "I got an idea." He told Trevor "Spit it out kid!" Trevor shouted "They own a hotel, right down the street, we kill the manager he's a capo in their mob, we send his head as a warning to the don, then we bomb the hotel." Carlos told Trevor "I like it." Trevor replied. They grabbed their pistols and walked out the door to the car.


	17. Chapter 17: Double Date

Chapter 17: Double Date

Mae and Linda had took a cab and met Reese and Robert at a fancy restaurant, Mae was wearing a short pink dress and pink heels, she was wearing a pink g string thong under it. Linda was in the same thing only her outfit was black, and had no panties at all, Linda smacked Mae's ass as they walked in the door "Looking good babe." She told the blushing Mae. They walked in the door where their dates were waiting, Mae and Linda sat beside each other across from Reese and Robert. The boys looked at their girls lustfully "Damn you girls are smokin hot." Reese told the girls. Linda smiled and looked at Reese "This is just a preview, wait til later." Linda replied with a wink. The waiter come up with glasses of water, he handed them their menus "What will you have tonight?" he asked the group "We'll have the steak, salad for the ladies." Reese told the waiter "Umm I'll have the lobster." Mae told the waiter. Linda rolled her eyes and glared at Mae for contradicting Reese. The waiter nodded and took the menus, Linda stood up "I have to use the bathroom, Mae care to join me?" she asked Mae. Mae stood up and the girls walked to the bathroom, when they walked in the bathroom Linda locked the door.

She grabbed Mae by her arm and drug her into the big stall, Linda sat down and threw Mae over her knee. She pulled the back of Mae's dress up exposing her butt, Linda started spanking Mae hard and fast. Mae felt the tears swell up in her eyes, Linda got 16 swats in and grabbed Mae by her hair and pulled her head up to Linda's face "Reese and Robert are paying for your meal. If they say salad, you're getting salad. Understand little girl?" Mae nodded at Linda's words, Linda let go of Mae and she stood up. Mae straightened her dress up and wiped her tears, she walked to the sink and splashed some water on it to cover up that she was crying. Linda walked out of the bathroom and Mae followed behind, the girls walked to their table and sat down. Their food was waiting on them, they immediately started eating. Linda ate her salad while Mae ate the lobster, the girls ate while the boys ate their meal. When Mae gotten full she pushed the plate back Linda glared at her "You better finish that!" she told Mae firmly, Mae nodded and picked at her food she ate slowly, Linda slammed the table with her opeb hand making Mae jump "Eat!" she yelled. Mae ate faster.

After they left the restaurant, the four decided to split up. Linda went with Reese, while Mae and Robert took a walk. Mae and Robert walked hand in hand down the street, Mae was glad to get away from Linda. She didn't know what Linda's problem was, she thought it had something to do with Linda's time in jail. Mae and Robert walked through and alleyway, and cut through to the next street. They had reached Robert's house, he and Mae walked hand in hand to the door. They walked in the house where Robert lead Mae upstairs, they reached Robert's bedroom and he shut and locked the door. He turned back to Mae and the two started making out, Mae broke away and slid off her dress. Robert put her on the bed and they made out some more, he took off Mae's g string and started licking. Mae moaned in pleasure and she grabbed Robert's hair and squeezed, he got up and took off his pants. He climbed on top of her and started thrusting into her, he thrust in and out Mae started panting and moaning.

She grabbed his back with both hands and squeezed tight, she moved her hips into his thrusts. They came simultaneously and laid in bed panting catching their breath. Robert lit a cigarette and handed it to Mae, she took a long drag while Robert played with her hair. She finished her cigarette and stood up, she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Robert followed behind her, they stood in the hot water showering them while they were making out. Robert grabbed the bottle of soap and a clothe and started washing Mae, she smiled at the gesture. The two finished their shower and got dressed, Mae kissed Robert and walked out the door. She walked down the Vice City streets, it was pitch black outside. She cut through an alleyway to her street, she was halfway down the alleyway when four guys blocked her path.

The leader a dirty looking Hispanic man about 30, wearing a brown jacket, black jeans, and boots eyed Mae up "Look what we got here, you lost little girl?" he asked lustfully. The rest of the group surrounded her. One of the guys a muscular looking guy with a tribal arm tattoo, blue jeans, and a white tank looked at her "C'mon guys let her go on." He told the leader "Shut up. We're gonna have some fun with this girl." The leader said with a sick smile. The rest of the group accept the muscular guy grabbed Mae and held her down, they pulled her g string off her and held her legs open. The leader unzipped his pants "This is gonna hurt you a lot more than me." He said with a smile, he got on top of her. Mae screamed at the top of her lungs, the leader laughed until it was suddenly cut off by the sound of a gunshot. The leader looked down to see a hole in his chest, he fell down on top of Mae.

The muscular guy Adam, stood there holding a pistol. He aimed it at the rest of the group who had their pistols drawn. Adam in one swift move shot the other four guys as fast as he could in the head, Mae stood up and looked at the young man. He was 17 years old and a rough boy, his parents split on him when he was 7 where he was took in by an orphanage. He left the orphanage at 8 and lived on the streets, he was discovered by the owner of a local drug den. The drug dealer had him running drugs for him and various other errands, the men that worked for him taught the boy to shoot, fight, and hustle. At 14 Adam joined a street gang. They targeted people who they'd rape, rob, and kill, which leads him here. He looked at the dead members of his former gang then he looked at Mae, she blushed looking at the muscular boy.


	18. Chapter 18: Payback

Chapter 18: Payback

Trevor and Carlos drove up to The Pink Flamingo, a 5 star restaurant and hotel owned by Anthony Cortelli. Trevor looked behind him in the van at his men. "Ok, here's the plan: Carlos, you and your guys here storm the front and open fire. I'm gonna go around the back and stealthily make my way to the basementl, I'm gonna plant sticky bombs on their generators, then I'm gonna make my way to the managers office and take him out." Trevor told the crew, they nodded and one replied "Sure thing boss." Everyone piled out of the van and made their way to the entrance, Trevor ran through the alleyway to the backdoor. Carlos cocked his AK and looked at his men "Ready?" He asked them. They looked at Carlos "Ready Boss." One replied. They stormed the hotel shooting their guns into the air, the patrons ducked under tables while gunmen drew their pistols. Carlos' men took out the gunmen, Carlos shot four goons running down the stairs. They had the front covered, Trevor kicked open the backdoor shotgun In hand.

Trevor had a suppressor on hos shotgun, he shot a goon guarding the kitchen. He turned a left into the basement, he shot three more goons, and he made his way to the generator room. He walked into the room and reached into his duffel bag, he pulled out a sticky bomb and stuck it to the generator, he put two more on it before moving to the next generator. He put three sticky bombs on the second generator and walked out of the room, he walked back upstairs and creeped to the manager's office. He kicked the door open and aimed his shotgun at the manager, the manager in return drew his revolver and aimed it at Trevor. Trevor started walking closer until he was directly across the desk from the manager, he squeezed the trigger on his shotgun and shot the man in the chest. The manager flew back against the wall and fell to the ground, Trevor pulled an axe out of his bag and walked to the corpse. Trevor hacked the man's head off and put it in his bag, he turned around and walked out the door. He walked out front where Carlos and his men were waiting "He's dead let's go!" Trevor shouted walking out the door. Carlos and his men followed him out the door.

They sent a messenger to deliver the capo's head to Cortelli, and they made their way home. Carlos pulled up at his house, he and Trevor got out of the car and walked to the door. Carlos entered the house, and Trevor followed behind him. Trevor walked to the bar and poured himself and Carlos a drink, he handed Carlos his glass and they both drunk. Mae walked in the door her clothes torn and tattered, she looked like someone had roughed her up. Trevor looked at her nonchalantly "How was your date? And what the fuck happened to you?" He asked her. Mae sat down and Adam walked in the door. "Who the fuck are you?" Trevor asked Adam. "I was attacked by a gang, almost raped. Adam here saved me, and he drove me home." Mar explained to Trevor. Carlos looked at the young man "You look like you can handle yourself. Can you handle a gun?" He asked Adam. "Well yeah, I've been on my own for awhile. You get to be able to handle anything." Adam replied. Carlos smiled and looked at Adam "I might be able to use you." He replied.

Adam sat and talked with Trevor and Carlos, Mae walked into her room and to the bathroom inside to take a shower. While she was showering, Linda walked into the bathroom. Linda stripped naked and got into the shower with Mae, Mae was startled seeing her friend sneak up on her "You scared me." She told Linda. Linda smiled and kissed her bestie "Let me comfort you." Linda replied with a smile. She started rubbing Mae's clit making her moan, Mae and Linda made out while fingering each other. They came in bliss and made out some more, they washed each other off and stepped out of the shower. Linda put on a pair of black booty shorts and a black tank, Mae wore pink booty shorts and white tank. Mae and Linda sat on the bed talking "Did you do it with Robert?" Linda asked Mae. Mae blushed and looked away "Yes." She replied. Linda laughed "I did it with Reese too, I rocked his world." Linda said with a smile. The girls talked for three hours before going to bed, Linda and Mae slept in each other's arms in Mae's bed.


	19. Chapter 19: Partners

Chapter 19 :Partners

 _Adam Cole sat on the bunk bed in the room of the orphanage, he packed his stuff as three older boys surrounded him. The oldest one a heavyset boy with a buzz cut and a tattoo clenched his fist "Hey fuckface, where are you going?" He asked Adam. Adam stood up and looked at the much taller boy "I'm ditching this hell hole." Adam replied. The boy pushed Adam on the bed "You're not going anywhere bitch." The boy said. Adam jumped to his feet and punched the boy in his Adams Apple, he started beating the boy's ribcage and finally finished him off with a haymaker to the temple, the boy fell hard to the floor unconscious. Adam grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room, he ignored the security guards walking into the room and he walked out the door. Adam stepped outside the orphanage and looked around, he was in Tampa, Florida. He walked to the bus station, he had enough money for a ticket to Vice City, he purchased the ticket and waited for the bus, he stepped on the bus as soon as it stopped. When all the passengers stepped on the bus, the doors closed and the bus drove on._

Adam was driving around in his new Comet, Carlos had bought for him. Adam drove the Comet down the streets of Vice City, Brian was in the passenger seat smoking a joint. Adam looked at Brian "Gimme a hit of that will you?" He asked Brian. Brian took a big puff and handed it to Adam, Adam took a long deep hit and passed the joint back to Brian. Adam exhaled the smoke and lit a cigarette, he continued driving down the street. They passed a line of restaurants, Brian looked at a Cuban coffee shop "This is it, stop here." Brian said. Adam stopped the car and put it in park, he and Brian drew their pistols and cocked them "Okay, this place owes us for protection. They ain't paid in a month, let's go in there and remind them why they need us." Brian said. Adam and Brian stepped out of the car and walked into the café, Brian shot his pistol in the air scaring the customers. Adam pointed hos pistol at the cook, who looked at Adam and Brian "Brian, I haven't forgot about you. Business is bad, I just need more time." He told Brian. Brian shot the cash register "I see that, that's why your place is packed. The money in the register, hand it here." Brian said. The cook pulled out a paper bag and filled it with money from the register, he handed it to Brian "We're cool now right?" He asked Brian "Yeah, we're cool." Brian replied. He then looked at Adam "Mess this place up, make sure he don't forget anymore." He told Adam. Adam put his gun away and picked up an old man's cane, laying next to the old man on the floor. Adam started breaking dishes, cups, and windows. When the restaurant was damaged Brian looked at him "That's enough Lash LaRue." He said nonchalantly. Adam and Brian walked out the door and into Adam's car.

Carlos sat in the back office of his strip club, he was counting his money when he heard a knock on the door. "It's open." He said. The door opened and it was Heather Wilis, the newest member of his team besides Adam. Heather was a tough girl, at 17 years old she had already made a name for herself. She was an army brat, her father was a drill instructor, he taught her how to shoot, fight, and not take shit. She fought MMA at 13, won numerous championships at 14, she quit MMA at 15 and started doing crime. She was beautiful as well as tough, she stood 5'3 skinny, b cup breasts, 124 lbs, long blonde hair, long legs, and a small but round tight butt. She was wearing a white tank, black booty shorts, and thigh high combat boots, she walked in and sat down across from Carlos "You wanted to see me boss?" She asked Carlos "Yes, as you're aware you're not the only one to join my ranks as of late, I got a new guy named Adam working for me. I want you two to work together, he can show you how to survive on the streets, and you can show him discipline and strategy." He told Heather. Heather looked at Carlos and nodded "Sounds ok to me C." She replied. Heather stood up and walked to the door, she turned around and looked at Carlos "Is that all?" She asked. Carlos took a drink of whiskey from his glass and looked at her "Yes that's it, you may go." He replied. Heather turned around and walked out the door. She walked down the narrow hallway, passing Adam and Brian. Heather saw Adam and her heart skipped a beat "Damn you're hot." She told him. Adam looked at her "You're pretty hot yourself, What's your name?" He asked her. Heather looked up at him "Heather, and you?" She asked "Adam." He replied. Heather looked at him and stuck her hand out "Nice to meet you….partner." She said. Adam shook her hand "Partner?" He asked. Heather started walking, she turned around and looked at Adam "Carlos needs to talk to you….I'll be outside waiting." She said seductively.


	20. Chapter 20: Army Brat

Chapter 20: Army Brat

 _11 year old Heather Willis sat on her bed awaiting her punishment, she had broke into the commanding officer's car on the base and stole his credit card. She had used this credit card and a fake ID to buy cigarettes at the local 24/7, the store was a mile away from the Fort Clark Army Base in Vice City. Heather was on her phone texting her boyfriend, she heard the door knob turn and she put her phone up. Her father Drill Sergeant Joe Willis walked in the room "Atten HUT!" He shouted making Heather stand at attention. Sgt Willis looked at his daughter "You are a rotten piece of shit! You just about got me court martialed, I got to pay for that broken window on his car, and I got to clean the toilets in the head for the next month. What do you got to say for yourself bitch!?" He shouted at Heather. Heather stayed in position standing up straight not saying a word, her father looked at her as he unbuckled his belt. He took his belt off and grabbed her by her arm, he slid down her shorts and started spanking her. Heather cried at the swats, he delivered 15 swats with his belt and let go of her arm "Now pull your pants up and give me 50 push ups, I'm gonna PT your ass for the next month!" He shouted. Heather dropped down and started doing push ups "One sir….two sir." Sgt Willis looked at her as she did the push ups._

Heather stood outside the club smoking a cigarette, she checked the time on her phone, it was 5:45 in the evening. She flicked her cigarette and got into her car, Adam walked outside and got in the passenger seat of her car. He sat down and looked at her "I guess we're working together." He said. Heather started the car and looked at him "You better hold your dick in your hands." She replied. Heather put the car in drive and sped down the road, she drove on the left lane to pass a car, she kept speeding down the road and passed several red lights. She pulled up in front of the Fort Clark Army Base, she drove to the gate, the guard looked at her "What's your business?" He asked. Heather looked at him "It's me Heather, I'm here to see my father Sergeant Willis." She replied. The guard nodded and opened the gate, Heather drove through and parked in front of a small one story house on the base. She looked at Adam "Wait here." She told him. She stepped out of the car and walked to the door, she knocked on the door. Sergeant Willis opened it and looked at her daughter "Hey, I been expecting you." He said. He walked away from the door leaving it open, Heather walked in and followed him to the living room.

She sat down on the couch as he sat in his recliner, he took a drink of his beer and looked at Heather "You're dressed like a whore, don't you have any pride?" He asked her sternly. Heather just looked at her father and said "Enough to move the hell out of here." Sergeant Willis jumped up and ran to his daughter, he slapped her across the face five times. He walked over and sat back down, Heather was crying from being slapped. She looked at him and said in between sobs "So what do you need?" She asked. Sergeant Willis took a drink of his beer and looked back at Heather "I'm in line for a promotion, something that will take me from a DI to Colonel. I'm competing with another guy who lives off base for it, he's in Little Havana. I need your special skills to make sure he don't live to see the promotion." He said. Heather just smirked "How much are you paying?" She asked him. He sat his beer down and reached into his pocket, he pulled put a roll of money and tossed it to her. She took the money and stood up "I'll make sure he doesn't see tomorrow. What's his name and address?" She asked. "Lt Harper, 4598 Tropical Ave, Little Havana." He replied.

Heather walked out the door and into her car, she started the car and drove out of the base. She started driving through Little Havana, she looked at Adam "We got to handle a little business, you down?" She asked him. Adam looked at her "Oh I'm down baby, what is it?" He asked in return "Army Lt, needs killed. He lives in Little Havana, we're gonna drive by so it looks random." She replied. Adam pulled out his Uzi and cocked it "Let's do it." He replied. They pulled up to Lt Harper's house, he was in a blue bathrobe checking the mail. Adam started shooting at Harper, the bullets went all through Harper's body until one bit him in the chest. Harper fell down to the ground dead, Heather sped out of the area. They drove to Adam's place a small apartment in Downtown Vice City, he looked at Heather who had a couple Hundred dollar bills in her hand to give to Adam. "I don't want your money." He said. He leaned in to kiss Heather, they locked lips and kissed passionately. Adam started caressing her breasts, Heather moaned and broke free "That's enough for now stud. I'll see you tomorrow." She said seductively. Adam got out of the car and walked to his apartment, Heather drove down the road. She pulled out her cell phone and called her dad "Yeah?" He asked over the phone "The garbage is in the disposal." She told him. Heather hung up the phone and drove down the streets of Vice City.


	21. Chapter 21: The Escort

Chapter 21: The Escort

 _Adam got off the bus in Vice City, he looked around at the bus station, he walked off the platform and out of the station. He walked down the street carrying a duffel bag full of clothes, he walked to a nearby motel and walked in the manager's office. The manager an old man with a thousand yard stare, and a mean looking grin stared at the young boy. Adam walked up to the desk and sat his bag down, the manager looked at Adam "What the hell do you want kid?" He asked loudly. Adam starred the old man in the eye "What the hell do you think I want, you mean old bastard? I want a fucking room." Adam replied. The old man pulled a key out from under the desk "Okay, alright." The old man said in a defeated tone, he handed Adam the key to room 3. Adam handed the old man a hundred dollar bill, and then he picked up his bag and walked out of the office. Adam put the key in the lock and turned, he opened the door and walked in, he took the key out of the lock and put it in his pocket. Adam sat his stuff on the bed and opened the curtains, he looked at the Vice City scenery. Adam walked to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, he let the water run then he put his hands under the water cupping them. He splashed his face with water and wiped it off with a towel, he turned the water off and stepped out of the bathroom, he walked to the bed an was about to lay down. Adam heard a knock at the door, he stood up and pulled his pistol out of his bag, he opened the door slowly, he aimed hos pistol and looked at the person on the other side._

Adam was suddenly awakened, he was in the passenger seat of Heather's car, he looked around and then looked at Heather "What?" He asked her. Heather smiled and looked at him "You're gonna sleep the day away hot stuff, we got a job remember." She replied. Heather had on a black pair of yoga pants and a pink tank, she wore her combat boots. Adam was in a white t shirt, blue jeans, and cowboy boots. They drove down Vice Beach, they stopped in front of a warehouse. They got out of the car and walked inside the warehouse, they were greeted by Brian who looked at the pair "Product is ready to be shipped, we need you two to escort the van." He told Adam and Heather. Adam nodded and Brian turned around "Okay, move out!" He shouted to his men. Two gunmen got into the van, Heather and Adam each got onto the two Sanchez dirtbikes that were parked in the warehouse. The van drove off the warehouse property, Heather and Adam followed.

The transport was going smoothly, no sign of trouble. Adam looked out of the corner of his eye, a black car was speeding toward Heather, the passenger wielding a machine gun. Adam rode over to Heather and grabbed her just as the car ran into her bike, Heather positioned herself on the seat behind Adam and aimed her gun. She shot at the driver of the car hitting him in the head, the car swerved and hit a pole. Heather leaned up and kissed Adam's cheek "Thanks stud.' She told him "Anytime babe." He replied. Two more black cars full of gunmen, followed by two black vans pulled up alongside Adam. The van full of drugs come to a roadblock, Adam stopped his bike, he and Heather took cover and started shooting. They took care of the roadblock, they turned their attention to the goons in the vehicles. Heather shot a good lot of them with perfect shots to the head, Adam was impressed with her skill "Not bad. But can you do this?" He asked in a cocky tone. Adam raised up from behind cover and in one motion shot 6 goons in the head as fast as he can, Heather's eyes widened she could feel herself getting moist "Good shooting!" She said. They took out the rest of the gunmen, Adam and Heather got back on the bike and the van kept driving. They reached the drug house and dropped off the product, Brian got out of the back of the van and handed Heather and Adam each an envelope full of money "Good job you two, not bad at all. Now get outta here." He told them. Adam mounted the dirtbike, Heather got behind him. He rode through Vice City and into Little Jamaica, he pulled up in front of Heather's house. Heather got off the bike and started walking to her door, she turned around and looked at Adam "You coming or what?" She said with a wink. Adam got off the bike and followed her into her house.


	22. Chapter 22: Standing Guard

Chapter 22: Standing Guard

 _Sixteen year old Carlos ran down the street, gun in his hand he turned into a nearby alleyway. He heard the police sirens in the distance, he ducked behind a dumpster and poked his head around the corner, the police cars sped by the alleyway. When the cars passed Carlos took off running to the other side of the alleyway, he reached the exit and put his gun away. He put the hood of his hoodie on hos head and started walking, he pulled out hos cell phone and called hos boss. The phone rang and finally someone answered "Yeah?" They asked. "He's gone, tell Cortelli." Carlos told the man. "I will, the money's been wired to your account." The man replied. The phone clicked and there was a dial tone, Carlos hung up the phone and continued walking down the street. He walked into Little Havana to a small house, Carlos pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He walked in the house and locked the door, he walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer, he opened the beer and walked back into the living room. Carlos sat on the couch and turned on the TV, he drank his beer and flipped the channels._

Carlos woke up beside Lily, she was still asleep. Carlos kissed her forehead and got out of bed, he stretched and walked to the bathroom. He peed in the toilet and walked out of the bathroom, he walked downstairs and into the living room. Trevor was passed out on the couch with an empty beer bottle in his hand, Carlos continued walking into the kitchen. Mae was sitting at the table eating eggs and toast, Carlos didn't say a word to her as he grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He poured the glass full of whiskey and took a big gulp. Mae looked at him "All the money and power, and you're still just a drunken lowlife." She said snidely. Carlos turned around and threw the glass at Mae, the glass shattered over her head leaving several cuts. Mae cried and head her bleeding head, Carlos just shrugged and grabbed the bottle. He started chugging the bottle, and looked at her "Little Miss Priss isn't so smug now is she?" He said nonchalantly. Carlos walked out of the kitchen carrying the bottle of whiskey, Mae called 911 to send an ambulance.

Carlos, Trevor, and Brian pulled into one of the warehouses, Adam and Heather were waiting. Carlos looked at the two who were making out "Getting along well I see." He said jokingly. Adam and Heather quit kissing and looked at Carlos "Boss, what are your orders?" Heather asked Carlos. "The Cortelli Family is sure to be looking to hit us, I need you to guard my warehouse. Brian will help, me and Trevor are going to check on our other assets." Carlos replied to Heather. He and Trevor turned around and walked to their car, they got in the car and started it up. Carlos pulled out of the warehouse and sped down the road, leaving Brian, Adam, and Heather. Brian cocked his pistol and looked at the two "I'll be in the office, call me if there's trouble." He told Adam, and Heather. Brian walked upstairs and into the office, Adam had his pistol cocked and ready, Heather sat down on a barrel and looked at Adam "He's nuts you know." Heather told Adam. "Who?" He asked. "Carlos, they call him The Red Cobra. He isn't wrapped too tight, that creep Trevor he runs with is crazier than him." She replied. Adam looked at her "I know Trevor is crazy, but Carlos seems to have his shit together." He told her. Heather stood up and walked over to him, she grabbed his front belt loops and started kissing him. She stopped kissing him and leaned to his ear "His empire will fall, someone will kill him. We can take it over." She whispered Adam's eyes widened and he looked at her "I'm not going to screw this up, this is the best paying job in Vice City." He told her. Heather smiled and looked at him. "Think about it, we could rule this place." She told him. Adam slapped her "I've been dealt a shit sandwich so far in my life, this job is the best thing that's happened to me. I'm not going to let you talk me into screwing it up, ok bitch!" He yelled at her. Heather just smiled and winked, she loved a guy who takes charge "You got it tiger." She said seductively.


	23. Chapter 23: The Hit

Chapter 23: The Hit

 _Adam lowered his gun, it was just the housekeeper knocking on the door. He walked away from the door letting her in, she walked in and started dusting. "Sorry about that." He told her. She looked at him and shrugged. "Not the first time I've had a gun in my face, what's a kid like you doing in the city?" She asked. Adam sat down and looked at her "I wanted a change from where I was at." He replied. The housekeeper smiled and kept cleaning, she finished dusting and started changing his bed sheets. "If you need work I know somebody that can help, here's his card." She said handing him a business card. The card read "Harry's Ice Cream shop." He smiled and looked at her. "Thanks." He said. "Anytime." She replied. She changed his sheets and pillow cases, she cleaned the bathroom and left the room. Adam shut the door and locked it, he laid down on the bed and fell asleep._

Adam and Heather finished their shift for Carlos, they walked hand in hand up to Adam's apartment. Adam unlocked the door and they walked inside, Heather looked around at the small but nice apartment. Adam walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers, he handed one to Heather and opened his. Heather opened her beer and they drank, they both sat on the couch and Heather looked at Adam "How did someone like you end up in Vice City?" She asked him. Adam took a drink of his beer and looked at Heather. "I was born in Tampa, my parents weren't fit to take care of me so I was in an orphanage. I didn't like the way they were treating me, so I beat up the bully of the orphanage, and I took a bus here. Ever since I've been involved in crime." He replied. Heather was turned on hearing this story "I like a guy who can handle himself, a rugged loner that's hot." She told Adam. They sat tgeir beer down and started making out, Adam ran his hand up Heather's bare thigh and reached under her booty shorts. They heard gunshots outside, Adam stood up and drew his pistol, Heather drew hers and they crept to the door. There were several gunmen outside the door, Adam looked at Heather "I'll take the front, you go guard the backdoor." He told her.

Heather ran to the backdoor, her gun in her hand. Adam opened the door and started shooting, he killed four gunmen with perfect headshots. He ran to one of them and picked up their AK, he started shooting the rest of the gunmen. He ran down to their van where several more gunmen surrounded him, he stared them all down "Drop your weapon!" One of the gunmen shouted. Adam dropped his gun, he heard Heather grunting and screaming. Adam turned around to see Heather being drug out of the apartment and down the steps, the leader walked over to Heather and started rubbing her clit in a rough manner "Well look what we have here." He said menacingly. Heather kicked him in the face with her left foot, the man in return punched her in the stomach, Heather collapsed holding her gut. Adam heard a gunshot in the distance, the leader of the hit squad fell dead. Adam looked around as the gunmen fell to the ground dead matching the gunshots in the distance, Adam grabbed an M4 and an AK. He threw the AK to Heather and he cocked his M4, Adam's phone rang he looked at the caller ID it was Brian, Adam answered his phone "You owe me." Brian told Adam before hanging up the phone.

Adam and Heather took out wave after wave of gunmen, when the hit squad stopped coming Adam ran to a wounded hitman. Adam grabbed the man by his shirt and lifted him up to where they were both standing "Who sent you!?" Adam asked the hitman "Go to Hell….Anthony Cortelli sends hos reguards." The hitman said smiling. The hitman pulled out a hand grenade and pulled the pin, Adam dropped the man and ran he grabbed Heather and tackled her to the ground covering her body, shielding it from debris. The grenade exploded sending pieces of a car everywhere, Adam stated on top of Heather until it was safe. Adam stood up and helped Heather up "Are you ok?" He asked her. Heather nodded, they got into Heather's car. Adam got behind the wheel "I'm driving." He told her. "Okay." She replied. They drove down the road, they crossed the bridge leaving the metropolitan area. Adam drove down Vice Beach, until he reached Carlos' house. They pulled up in front of the house, Adam and Heather got out of the car and walked to the door. Adam knocked on the door, where Trevor answered "Hey, you two look like shit. What happened?" Trevor asked. Adam walked in the door woth Heather following behind him "Cortelli put a hit on us, we were attacked. Where's Carlo" Adam replied. "He's at the hospital, his girl Lily is in labor." Trevor replied. Adam and Heather sat down "T can we stay here?" Adam asked. Trevor nodded "We can arrange that, you'll have to share a bed. I'm sure you got bo problem with that, Mae and Linda can sleep together they have been the last few months anyway." Trevor poured him, Adam, and Heather a glass of whiskey. He handed them their glasses and sat in the recliner. They drank their drinks and tried to formulate a plan.


	24. Chapter 24: Another Audition

Chapter 24: Another Audition

Mae and Linda walked out of the school, they were holding hands. Mae was wearing a pink ruffled mini skirt, a pink tank, and pink heeled sandals. Linda was in a black tank, blue mini skirt, and combat boots. They walked down the street together, Mae come across a sign on a coffee shop "New Sitcom starring Tommy Wax, now auditioning for the role of his teenage daughter." Mae looked at the sign "Hey look!" Mae said excitingly. Linda looked at the flier "Tommy Wax, isn't that the creep who got high and beat your ass in Los Santos?" Linda asked Mae "Yeah, he had problems. Look the show is being filmed at the movie studio here in VC!" Mae replied. Linda looked at it "Wanna audition?" Linda asked Mae. Mae looked at Linda "Yeah, wanna come with me?" She asked Linda. Linda sighed "Yeah, if that creep lays one hand on you I'm breaking his nose." Linda replied. Mae and Linda walked into the coffee shop hand in hand, they both got a double mocha frappuccino and left the coffee shop, they walked down the street hand in hand until they reached a park. They sat on a bench and drank their mocha, Linda played with Mae's hair and looked at her "How is everything going with you and Robert?" She asked Mae. Mae sat her drink down and looked at Linda "It's going good, he reminds me of Ryan. It still hurts thinking about him, but Robert is helping me get over it." Mae replied. Linda looked down then at Mae "Reese has been a good boyfriend, he's so sweet, not to mention hot." Linda told Mae. The girls laughed and finished their drinks.

At the movie studio Mae and Linda sat in the waiting room, the door opened and the director stepped out "Clinton." He said. Mae stood up and walked in the room closing the door behind her, she stood in front of three people the director Lou King, the producer and star Tommy Wax, and the studio manager Ray Bixby. Tommy looked at Mae "You were on my last show, I know you can act. You're hired." He said. The rest agreed with him, Mae smiled "Thank you!" She shouted. The other two judges walked out of the room leaving her and Tommy alone, Mae walked toward the door. Tommy walked over to her "Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked her. Mae stopped and looked at him "Sure what?" She replied. Tommy looked at her "I'm sorry about that business back in LS, I was close to rock bottom. I'm clean now and I want to make this show work. Can you forgive me?" He asked her. Mae smiled "Yeah." Mae turned around and opened the door. She walked out of the audition room, Linda stood up "How'd it go?" She asked Mae. Mae smiled "I got it!" She shouted excitingly. Mae and Linda hugged each other and jumped up and down "Congrats!" Linda said. They walked hand in hand out of the building, they left the movie studio and took a cab home.

Mae and Linda walked in the door, Lily was sitting on the couch with the baby. They decided to name him Franklin Clinton The Third, Mae walked over and looked at baby Frankie "Hi little one." She said. Lily snapped at her "Keep your slutty hands away from my baby!" She shouted at Mae. Mae glared at her "Whatever bitch." Mae replied. She and Linda walked to Mae's room, Mae shut the door behind her and they sat on the bed. Linda and Mae started making out, Linda laid Mae down on her back. Linda slid off Mae's panties and started licking her clit, Mae moaned in pleasure and grabbed the bedsheet squeezing it. Linda kept eating Mae out, Mae came and Linda started kissing her way up to Mae's neck. Linda started sucking Mae's neck and started fingering her, Mae moaned and panted moving her hips thrusting into Linda's fingers. They continued having fun for a few hours and fell asleep in each other's arms one again. Mae woke up next to Linda, it was 8 o clock at night. Mae stood up and put her panties back on, she walked out into the living room and into the kitchen. She cooked herself two hamburgers, she sat at the table and ate her meal. Heather walked into the kitchen, Mae looked at her "Who the hell are you?" She asked Heather. Heather glared at Mae "Shut the fuck up before I smack you." Heather replied. Heather walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer, she sat beside Mae. Mae kept eating her hamburger, Heather grabbed the second one off her plate "Thanks slut." Heather said eating Mae's burger. Mae stood up and walked back to her bedroom, she slammed the door waking Linda up. Linda jumped out of bed and ran to Mae, she grabbed Mae by her hair and drug her to the bed. Linda grabbed a hairbrush off the dresser and started spanking Mae with it "You woke me up bitch!" Linda shouted spanking Mae, she gave Mae 20 swats in her ass and then stood up. Mae went to bed and cried herself to sleep, Linda laid beside her and fell back asleep.


	25. Chapter 25: Side Hustle

Chapter 25: Side Hustle

 _Heather stood victorious, her opponent down on the mat bleeding from her temple. The ref raised her hand up, the announcer got on the microphone "Ladies and gentleman, the winner by knockout in the first round. And the new Junior MMA women's champion Heather "The Tornado" Willis!" The announcer said into the microphone. The crowd cheered, Heather stood there as the ref handed her a trophy, she took the trophy and smiled. After the show Heather was in the locker room, having just got done showering. She got dressed wearing a pair of white booty shorts, black tank top, knee high black socks, and combat boots. She walked out of the locker room and down the hall, she was stopped vy a large overweight bald man, he wore a grey suit and had a cigar dangling out of his mouth "You did good kid, I'm a promotor. You got the stuff to go pro, how would you like me to promote you in my circuit?" He asked her. Heather smirked and tried to walk past him, he grabbed her arm and stepped in front of her "Nobody tells me no, you better make up your mind and quick." He threatened her. The promoter heard footsteps behind him "What's your business with my daughter you fat pile of horse shit!?" Sergeant Willis asked the promotor. "Nothing, just a business proposition. Now get Lost…." The promoter turned around to see a built tall man in army uniform standing face to face with him, the promotor smiled nervously "Sorry sir, I didn't know you were a soldier. I'll be leaving now." He told Willis. The promotor looked back at Heather "I'll send some representatives to talk to you some more." He told Heather. The promotor flicked his cigar and walked away. Heather looked at her father "Thank you." She told him. Sergeant Willis smiled "Anytime baby girl, I'm proud of you." She hugged her dad and they walked out of the building._

Heather stumbled back, her nose bleeding she wiped her nose with her fingers, she looked at the fresh red blood on her fingers and growled. Heather ran at her opponent delivering a haymaker to her nose, she hit her opponent between the eyes on the bridge of her nose. She swept her opponents leg knocking her off her feet, Heather got on top of her opponent ground and pounding her. Her opponent tried to cover up but to no avail, the ref waved his arms sideways stopping the fight. The bell rang, Heather looked at her opponent and stood up. She helped her opponent 19 year old Casey Ball to her feet, Heather and Casey bumped fists and complimented each other. Heather raised her arms in the air, the announcer got on the microphone "Winner in the 3rd round by TKO Heather Willis!" The announcer told the crowd. Adam who sat in the front row smiled at Heather who was looking dead at him, he stood up and walked to the back of the warehouse. He walked up to the bookie who was taking bets "I put 50K on Willis, pay up." He told the bookie. He growled and counted the money, there was a 5 to 1 odds against her. The bookie handed him $250,000, which Adam took "Thanks see you later." He said.

Heather was showered off and changed, she walked out of the locker room where she was met by Adam "Good job on the fight, we made out like fat cats." He told her. Heather looked at him "Good, where's my cut?" She asked him. Adam handed her four stacks of money totaling up to $125,000, Heather took the money and put it in her duffel bag. Her and Adam started making out, he started rubbing her ass and Heather started sucking his neck. They quit making out and left the building, they walked to Adam's car a brand new red Rapid GT. Heather got in the passenger seat and Adam got behind the wheel, he started the car put it in drive and sped down the road. Heather looked at him "So you've seen my side hustle, what's yours?" She asked him. Adam smiled and drove faster "You'll see." He replied. They pulled into the boatyard in the industrial district of Vice City, he parked the car and they got out. A small but wiry Cuban man walked over to Adam "Ah good to see you amigo, who's your friend?" He asked Adam. "This is my girl Heather." Adam replied. The man nodded and looked at them "The boat is loaded down, ready for you." He told Adam. The man walked away, Adam and Heather walked to the boat. It was a speed boat, Adam opened the latch in the floor. The boat was loaded down with coke, he closed the latch and got behind the wheel. Heather sat beside him, he started the boat and took off, the boat flew through the ocean water. Heather looked at him "So who are you delivering this stuff for?" She asked him. Adam looked back at her "Some Columbian named Mendez, he runs a big time coke operation. He pays good for these shipments." Adam replied. He and Heather made it to Ghost Island, a small island that used to have several businesses. Now it was just home to a drug warehouse run by the Mendez Cartel, Louis the boss of the warehouse paid Adam for the shipment. Once the boat was empty he and Heather drove back to the boatyard, they got in Adam's car and left.


	26. Chapter 26: Proposition

Chapter 26: Proposition

Adam and Heather drove down the street, they were in Vice Beach heading home. Adam looked in his rearview mirror to spot a black Obey Tailgater following him, he decided to cut through an alleyway hoping to lose him. They almost made it to the other side when a van pulled up and blocked the exit, Adam hit the breaks and stopped the car. He put the car in park and grabbed his pistol, Heather did likewise and they got out of the car. Adam shot the men behind them as they got out of the car, Heather took care of the gunmen in the van. Once they were handled they got back into the car and backed out of the alleyway, Adam drove down the road a little more when he heard a gunshot. He heard a popping sound and looked out the window, his back tire was shot out. Adam flipped the car onto the sidewalk, he was ok he looked at Heather who was hurt, Heather had big shards of glass in her leg. Adam crawled put of the car and ran to the other side, he opened the passenger door and pulled Heather out. He held onto Heather as she limped away from the car which was now on fire, they made it a safe distance and the car exploded. A black stretch limo pulled up and two goons got out, they grabbed Adam and Heather, they threw Adam in first followed by Heather they got in the stretch after them and it drove on.

Adam looked around the inside of the stretch, there were two men in black suits and sunglasses sitting on each side of a middle aged angry looking man. The man had gray hair and wrinkles on his face, he wore a grey suit and in his right hand was a Cuban cigar. The old man looked at Adam "Are you Comfortable?" He asked Adam. Adam looked at Heather's leg, the big glass shard was buried deeper in her leg, she winced in pain as the blood poured out. Adam looked back at the man "Not really no." He replied. The man flicked his cigar "Do you know who I am?" He asked Adam. Adam shook his head and answered "No.". The man took a puff of his cigar "I'm Anthony Cortelli, head of the Cortelli Family. We run Vice City, took over after Williams' death. Your boss's venture is interfering with mine, I put the hit on you and your girlfriend here for working for Carlos. I can call off the hit, but you got to do something for me." He explained to Adam. Adam lit a cigarette and looked at him "What?" He asked Anthony. Anthony smiled and looked at Adam "Kill Carlos, put the blame on that meth head nut job he works with. Phillips goes to jail, Carlos is six feet under and my problems are over. You can have Carlos' operation, but you work under me." Anthony replied.

The limo stopped in front of a hospital, one of the goons opened the door and allowed Adam to step out, Heather followed behind him, Anthony leaned up and looked out the door "Think about it, I'll be coming by in a few days for your answer." He told Adam. Anthony's goon shut the door and the limo drove off, Adam helped Heather in the hospital. They walked into the ER and they immediately took Heather back, she and Adam waited in back for a doctor. The doctor came and looked at her leg "Well, this is a nasty cut you got. This shard is huge, how did this happen?" He askes Heather. "Car accident." She replied. The doctor looked behind him "Nurse, get this woman prepped for surgery." He told one of the nurses "Yes Doctor." She replied. The nurse grabbed a wheelchair and walked over to Heather, Adam helped Heather into the wheelchair and the nurse wheeled her into the operating room. The doctor walked over to Adam "Go to the waiting room outside the OR, I'll let you know when she's done." The doctor told Adam. Adam walked to the waiting room and sat, he watched the TV mounted on the wall while he waited. He waited for three hours before the doctor walked out, he looked at Adam "She's fine, we got the glass out of her leg and stitched her up. She can't drive right now because she's legally drunk, you two will have to take a cab home." He told Adam. Adam sighed in relief "Okay Doc." He replied. Adam and Heather took a cab back to Carlos' house, Adam helped Heather into their room and he put her to bed. Adam got in the bed beside her pondering Cortelli's proposition.


	27. Chapter 27: Homecoming

Chapter 27: Homecoming

Mae and Linda were getting dressed and ready, it was homecoming. Their team had won the big homecoming game and the dance was tonight, Mae and Linda had already had their hair and nails done at the salon, they were at home getting dressed. Linda walked out of the bathroom, her hair down and in curls, she was wearing a very short black strapless dress and black heels. Mae looked at het bestie "Wow you look great babe." She told Linda. Linda spun around showing off to Mae, she walked out of the way and let Mae in the bathroom. Mae put on her makeup and looked in the mirror, she put on her dress and walked out of the bathroom. Linda took one look at Mae and her jaw dropped, Mae was a knockout. Mae was wearing a very short pink spaghetti strap dress and pink heels, Linda was stunned seeing her bestie looking so good "Oh my God, you're a doll!" Linda told Mae excitingly. Mae walked over to Linda, who put her hands on Mae's hips. Mae and Linda started making out, Linda looked Mae in the eyes "We're gonna knock em dead tonight," She told Mae. Mae and Linda walked out of the bedroom hand in hand, they sat on the couch and waited for their dates to pick them up.

Reese and Robert were driving Robert's dad's Declasse Tornado, Reese had a fifth of whiskey in his hand, he took a drink and handed it to Robert. Robert took a drink and handed the bottle back to Reese, he took the bottle and took another drink. Reese wiped his mouth, and looked at Robert "Your dad's gonna be pissed that you took liquor out of his cabinet." He told Robert. Robert smirked "What's he gonna do kick my ass again? That's nothing new." He replied. Robert sped the car up going over 100 mph, Reese pulled a flask out of his pocket and filled it up with whiskey. When the flask was full Reese closed it and put it in his pocket, he took another big drink of the whiskey and handed the fifth to Robert. Robert drank the rest of the fifth and threw the bottle out the window, he sped up heading down Vice Beach. He pulled up in front of Mae's house and parked the car, he and Reese got out of the car and walked to the door. Robert rang the doorbell and Mae answered the door, Robert looked at his date and his jaw dropped "Hello beautiful!" He said kissing Mae. She could smell the whiskey on his breath but she didn't say a word, Reese kissed Linda and she looked at him. Robert looked around "Everyone ready?" He asked walking toward the door. The rest followed him to his dad's car, they all piled in the car and they left.

At the dance everyone was having fun, Mae and Linda were dancing together. They were grinding on each other dancing to "Super Freak" by Rick James, Robert and Reese looked at their dates, as did everyone else in the gym. The song was over and another came on, the boys walked over to their dates. Robert put his hands on Mae's hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, Reese and Linda did likewise. They danced slowly to "Stairway To Heaven" by Led Zepplin, Mae and Robert looked each other in the eyes and kissed passionately. Reese and Linda started making out as well, Reese grabbed Linda's ass and she winked at him. They danced and made out until the song was over, after which they walked to the photo booth. The staff took pictures of the couples, first Robert and Mae, then Reese and Linda, then Linda and Mae. After they took the pictures the principal walked onto the stage "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time to announce homecoming king and queen." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and read it, he looked up and spoke into the microphone "This year's Homecoming King and Queen are: Robert Sprouse and Mae Clinton!" He announced. Robert, and Mae walked up on the stage as the whole gym applauded, they got their crowns and waved. They along with Reese and Linda left the dance shortly after, they got into Robert's car and drove down the road.

Robert decided that the party wasn't over, he drove everyone out of town and through the countryside. Reese and Linda were in the backseat making out, Mae sat quietly in the front passenger seat. Reese pulled out the flask and took a drink, he handed the flask to Linda. "Alright now it's a party!" Linda said in excitement. Linda took a big drink and handed the flask to Mae, Mae took a sip of the whiskey. Robert took the flask out of Mae's hand and took a big drink, he handed the flask back to Reese who put the flask back in his pocket. Robert who was drunk swerved off the road onto the shoulder, he hit a hitchhiker standing on the side of the road. Robert stopped the car realizing what he done, he got out of the car followed by everyone else. He looked at the big dent on the hood of the car "Motherfucker!" He shouted. Mae looked at the hitchhiker laying on the ground "We have to report this." She said. Reese grabbed Mae by her hair and jerked her to his face "Are you stupid!? They'll put us under the fucking jail!" He shouted. Robert ran to the hitchhiker, he was still alive. Robert helped him to his feet, he was wearing torn blue jeans and a grey hooded coat, the hood was over his head. "Are you alright man?" Robert asked the hitchhiker. The hood fell off the man's head revealing that he was Arab, he had a long black beard and short dirty hair. Robert looked at the Arab and smirked "Well look what we have here." He said. Robert punched the Arab in the stomach and he fell to his knees.

Reese walked over holding the flask in his hand, he looked at the Arab and took a drink. Robert grabbed the flask out of Reese's hand and took a big drink, he handed the flask back to Reese who closed it and put it up. Reese got behind the Arab and picked him up, he held the Arab while Robert beat him mercilessly. Robert pulled out a switchblade and opened it "My brother died fighting you fuckers in Iraq! You got no right to be here!" He shouted. Robert started stabbing the Arab several tines in the stomach, he handed the knife to Reese. Reese started stabbing him in the back, the man screamed in pain. Mae watched in horror at what she was seeing, Linda walked over. Reese handed the knife to Linda "Your turn." He said. Linda took the knife and smiled "Hell yeah USA!" She shouted. Linda started stabbing the man several times in the side, he fell to his knees wounded and crying. Mae walked over and looked at his wounds, Linda handed Mae the knife. Mae looked at the knife, Robert looked at her "Do it, or you're next." He said coldly. Mae reluctantly started stabbing him in the torso, finally putting him out of his misery by stabbing him in the heart. Reese and Robert drug the body into the woods and left him under a tree, they walked back to the girls. Mae was crying at what she was just a part of, Linda grabbed Mae by her arm "It never happened, got it?" She said. Mae nodded and got in the car, Robert got back behind the wheel and drove the girls home. He and Reese drove back to his house not saying a word.


	28. Chapter 28: The Set Up

Chapter 28: The Set Up

Heather's leg was recovering nicely, she and Adam had just purchased a new car and was driving down the street. Adam's phone rang he looked at the caller ID, it was unknown he answered it. "Hello?" He asked. "It's been a few days, what's your answer?" Anthony asked him over the phone. Adam hesitated for a minute and he replied. "I'll do it." He told Anthony. "Good, you take care of him, I'll pull strings to set his partner up. You'll have his empire, but remember you'll work for me." Anthony said hanging up the phone. Adam looked at Heather, she in return looked at him and smiled "Are you gonna do it?" She asked. Adam smiled back "It's on." He replied. He kept driving down the street and stopped at Ammu-Nation, he and Heather got out of the car and walked in. They looked at the assortment of weapons, Heather got her eye in a 12 gauge shotgun and picked it up. Adam picked up an M4 Carbine and walked to the counter, the clerk looked at their selection "Good choices, this all you want? You can get attachments for your weapons." He told them. Heather looked at the clerk "I want a flashlight attachment, and a suppressor." She told him. He fitted the attachments onto the gun, Adam handed his in "Same thing, but add a bigger clip and a scope." He told the clerk who added the attachments. He rang up their purchases "Okay you two together, along with accessories. The total is $4500." He told the couple. Adam pulled put a stack of cash, he counted 45 one hundred dollar bills and gave it to the clerk. Adam and Heather walked out of the gun store with their new weapons.

They drove down the street to Carlos' club, Heather was smiling knowing what was going to happen. Adam parked in front of the club and got out of the car, Heather got out next. They walked to the trunk and Adam opened it, they pulled out their guns and walked into the club. Heather cocked het shotgun as they walked in, a gunmen inside the club spotted the two and started shooting. Heather shot her gun at him, he flew back in the air and hit a wall. Adam opened fire spraying bullets at the gunmen coming after them, Adam and Heather quickly turned the club into a bloodbath. When it was clear they both stormed back into Carlos' office, Carlos sat in his chair with a cigar in his mouth. He looked at Adam and Heather "This is how you two replay me?" He asked. He pointed to Heather and looked at her "You would still be under your father's thumb if I hadn't have given you your freedom." He told Heather. He pointed to Adam "You would have been a bum begging for a sandwich if I hadn't have given you a job." He told Adam. Carlos pulled out his 9mm and pointed it at Adam "You two will die at my hand." He said. Heather shot Carlos in the head splattering his brains on the wall, they turned around and left the club. They got into Adam's car and sped down the road, Adam called Anthony on his phone "It's done." He said. "Excellent, what weapons did you use?" He asked Adam. "M4 Carbine, and 12 Gauge pump." He answered. "I'll make sure Phillips gets the blame." He told Adam before hanging up the phone.

Trevor was drunk in the living room of Carlos' house, he paraded around in his underwear. Lily walked downstairs to spot Trevor, she was grossed out at the sight of him. She walked past him into the kitchen, she made a bottle of milk for the baby. She finished making the bottle and walked back into the living room and upstairs, Trevor took a sip pf whiskey and kept dancing around to the music. He heard a knock on the door, he walked to the door and opened it. Two police officers were standing at the door, Mae heard the knocks and ran to the living room. She was nervous seeing the cops, she thought they'd ask her about the Arab she murdered. Trevor looked at the officers "What do you want?" He asked. The police officer on the left a white, built man in his 30's spoke first "We're here to ask you about the murder of Carlos Romano." He told Trevor. Trevor's jaw dropped "Carlos is dead? How the fuck did that happen?" He asked the cop. "He was murdered, we believe you may have been involved. Mind if we look around?" He asked Trevor. "Yes I mind get a warrant or fuck off." Trevor replied slamming the door. The officers kicked the door down, they both tazed Trevor who dropped down on the floor shaking. The white one cuffed him and stood him up, the other officer searched the house. When he was done he walked back to Trevor and his partner "Nothing." He said. The other officer looked at him "Search his vehicle." He told hos partner. His partner nodded and walked to Trevor's truck, he opened the passenger side door and found an M4 Carbine and a 12 gauge shotgun, matching the weapons used on the strip club shooting. He walked back in the house and looked at Trevor "I found the weapons, they match the ones used in the shooting. Trevor Phillips, you're under arrest for mass murder in the first degree." He told Trevor. The other cop walked Trevor outside and put him in the back of the police car, the officers got up front and drove off on their way to jail.


	29. Chapter 29: The Rise Of Adam Cole

Chapter 29: The Rise of Adam Cole

It didn't take long for Adam to take Carlos' place, he and Heather armed themselves to the teeth and drove to Brian's warehouse, the couple got out of the car with their guns drawn. Adam walked to Brian and pointed his pistol at him "I'm your new boss, spread the word." He told Brian. Brian nodded and did as he was ordered, everyone in the cartel knew Adam was in charge. Adam pledged allegiance to Anthony Cortelli, who took Adam as his right hand man. Adam's organization was just a branch in Cortelli's empire, together they expanded operations to legitimate businesses as well as illegal operations. Adam Cole purchased a mansion on Pineapple Isle, Heather moved on with him. After a few weeks they were married, Heather opened her own MMA gym and worked as a coach, she still kept in touch with her father. Adam opened a car dealership, where he spent most of his time. The two lived a life of luxury, Heather had gotten pregnant and nine months later had twins. A boy and a girl, they named them Alex, and Alecia. Life was going smooth for Adam Cole.

Adam rode in the back of his limo, on his way to meet Anthony. The limo stopped at Anthony's restaurant, Adam got out of the car and walked in the door. Anthony's bodyguard greeted Adam at the door "Hello Mr. Cole." He told Adam as he searched him. He got done searching Adam and pointed Anthony out "He's right this way." The bodyguard told Adam. Adam walked to the table where Anthony sat, the two shook hands and sat down. Anthony looked at Adam "How's business?" He asked Adam. Adam sighed and looked back at Anthony "It's booming, but I feel I need more. More income, more influence, more reputation." Adam replied. Anthony laughed and slapped the table. "You're hungry, that's good. You've always had ambition, I like that." Anthony replied. Adam reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope, he slid it over to Anthony "Here's your cut of this week's take boss." He told Anthony. Anthony took the envelope and put it in his pocket, he poured Adam and himself a glass of wine. "You've always been a good earner, I got a job for you if you're interested." He told Adam. Adam took a drink of his wine and sat the glass back down "What is it?" He asked Anthony. Anthony smiled and pulled a cigar out of his pocket

Anthony lit the cigar and took a puff, he blew the smoke out and leaned over the table. "I got a boatload of cargo coming in off the coast today, I need you to have some of your guys watch it while it makes it's way to my warehouse." He told Adam. Adam nodded and stood up, he pushed hos chair in and looked at Anthony "I'll go over there with my best guys right now." He told Anthony. Anthony took another puff of his cigar and smiled "Ok good, call me when it's done." He told Adam. Adam nodded and turned around, he walked out of the restaurant and for into his limo. He called some of his men on the car phone, the phone rang until it answered "Hello?" Asked the gunmen. "Hey, meet me at the boatyard. Cortelli has a job for us." He told his guy. Adam hung up the phone, and his guy continued driving. They drove through Vice City to the boatyard, the driver stopped and parked. Adam got out of the limo and looked around, he walked to the dock where some Cubans were unloading boxes from the boat. They carried the boxes to a box truck parked at the boatyard, once the last box was in the truck they shut the door. The truck started driving, Adam got into his limo amd followed the truck, his goons showed up in black cars and followed the truck.

They made it to the warehouse no problem, Adam got on the phone and called Cortelli "The shit has been delivered." He told Cortelli. "Good, I'll be in touch." Anthony replied. Adam hung up the phone and rolled down the window in the limo separating the front and back, he leaned up and looked at the driver "Take me home." He told the driver. The driver nodded and drove through Vice City to Pineapple Isle, he pulled up in front of Adams mansion and parked. Adam got out of the limo and walked up the steps to his door, Brian his right hand man opened the door and greeted Adam. "Hey boss, everything go okay?" He asked Adam. Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of Redwoods and lighter, he lit a cigarette and took a drag. As he exhaled the smoke he looked at Brian "Smooth sailing, how's my operations going?" He asked Brian. Brian pulled a folded piece of paper out of his coat pocket and opened it up, he read off the reports to Adam. "The brothels and stash houses are doing great, manufacturing of crystal is down at our factory but we're working on it. The chop shop that smuggles the goods are in need of funding, and our restaurants have never been better." Brian told Adam. Adam walked up the stairs while listening to Brian, who was following him, they reached Adam's office. Adam opened the door and walked in, Brian followed behind him. "There's a young man seeking work, he was a star athlete at his high school. He dropped out, since then he has been involved with numerous store robberies. He's young, tough, and hungry." Brian explained to Adam. Adam sat down and poured a glass of whiskey, as he poured the whiskey he looked at Brian. "What's his name?" He asked Brian. "Robert Sprouse boss." Brian replied. Adam took a drag of his cigarette and a drink of his whiskey, he exhaled the smoke and sighed. "See what he's made of." Adam told Brian. Brian nodded "Yes sir." He replied. Brian turned around and left the office, Adam sat there relaxing and enjoyed his drink.


	30. Chapter 30: Guilt

Chapter 30: Guilt

Mae and Linda never talked about the events of what happened the night of homecoming, they just acted like it never happened. Mae was still feeling guilty over it, she couldn't get it out of her mind the way they treated that man. The way they beat and stabbed him, she didn't look at any of them the same way again especially Linda. Linda didn't feel the least bit of remorse over it, she had killed before. Mae was put under Lily's care after Trevor went to jail, Linda continued to stay with them. Adam and Heather moved out and purchased a mansion on Pineapple Isle, so the house was enpty. Mae missed Frankie, and Trevor, and despite the way he lived she missed Carlos. Her house was broken as well as her life, Mae sat on the couch crying, Linda was gone with Reese. Lily walked downstairs and saw Mae crying "What's wrong with you now brat?" She asked Mae in a drunken voice. Mae looked up at her "Fuck off!" She shouted. Lily smacked Mae four times across the face, and grabbed her by her hair "You watch your mouth talking to me." She told Mae. She let go of Mae's hair and walked into the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of vodka and took a drink. Mae got up and walked into her room, she sat on het bed when she got a text from Robert "Hey gorgeous, wanna hang?" He asked her. Mae texted back "Sure." She put her phone down and got dressed, she wore a pink tank, pink booty shorts, pink thigh high socks, and black tennis shoes, she put on her pink hoodie so she could put her phone in the pocket.

Mae walked outside and got on her pink moped, she started it up and backed out of the driveway. She drove down Vice Beach, her iFruit phone playing "Somebody That I Used To Know" by Gotye to the headphones in her ears. She pulled up in Robert's driveway, she parked her moped and put her headphones in her hoodie pocket and walked to the door. Mae knocked on the door and it opened, a tall average looking man in his 40's answered the door, he had stubble on his face, and a beer gut. He held a Pisswasser beet bottle in his hand as he looked at Mae, he took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. He took a drag and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth "What do you want?" He asked her exhaling the smoke. "Is Robert here?" She asked him. The man looked behind him and shouted "Hey Robert, some colored chick is here to see you." He shouted through the house. Mae was upset hearing him call her that, the man walked away from the door and let Mae in. Mae walked through the small house, she sat on the couch, it was damp and stunk of urine. Robert walked out of the hallway and greeted Mae "Hey beautiful." He said excitingly. Mae stood up and they kissed, she still couldn't get the image out of her head about the way Robert treated that hitchhiker, they let go and walked towards the door. Robert's dad looked at the two "Where the fuck you think you're going?" He asked Robert firmly. "I'm going out, I'll be back later." He replied. Robert's dad just mumbled and sat back in his recliner.

Mae got on her moped, Robert got behind her. She started it up and left Robert's house, they drove out of the area into downtown Vice City, Robert leaned up to Mae and told her "Stop at this 24/7, I need a pack of smokes." Mae nodded and pulled up in front of the 24/7, Robert got off the moped and walked in the store. The store clerk who was Indian stood at the register, Robert looked at him with hate in his walked down the last aisle and into the bathroom, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black mask. He put the mask on and drew a pistol he stole from his dad, he walked out of the bathroom and up to the cashier. Robert pointed the gun at the clerk, the clerk put his hands up "Please I don't want any trouble!" He shouted in a scared panicked voice. "Shut up!" Robert shouted. Robert cocked the pistol "Put all of the money in the register in the bag." He said calmly but firmly. The clerk opened the register and took every dollar out, he handed it to Robert. Robert smiled under the mask, he looked at the clerk. "You sand apes are really something, you kill innocent people then think you can come here and change our ways. Not in my town!" Robert shouted before pulling the trigger, he shot the clerk in the head and ran out the door. Robert got on the back of the moped "Go!" He shouted. Mae flew away from the area, Robert made her cut through an alleyway where he threw the mask away. He held onto the gun, he and Mae left downtown Vice City and went back to Mae's house.


	31. Chapter 31: Mae's First Heist

Chapter 31: Mae's First Heist

Mae and Robert kept things going for two years, Robert's racist attitude and cold blooded mind set interfered with Mae's innocent nature but she still loved him. She was now 16 about to turn 17, she and Linda were still best friends and they haven't spoken a word about the night of homecoming. Mae developed a rebellious nature since she was put into Lily's care, she started snorting cocaine and got fired from her role in the sitcom she starred in. She and Linda went on a crime spree robbing gas stations and liquor stores throughout the city, she had gotten new tattoos with her robbery money, she had angel wings on her back, and a smoking gun on her left shoulder. Robert and Reese were both 19 and dropouts, they started selling drugs Robert got a job as a mule working for Adam Cole, delivering meth from the warehouse to the stash house, Reese took on a bodyguard role for Heather Cole Adam's wife. Adam had made his new empire he took from Carlos thrive, with Anthony Cortelli's help Adam was a billionaire, owning several businesses and ventures throughout the entire state of Florida. Adam and Heather gotten married, and they ruled together with an iron fist. Heather opened up her own MMA gym where she works as a coach, Adam stayed at Anthony Cortelli's side while maintaining his business ventures.

Mae and Linda were siting in Robert's living room, he had told the girls on the phone that he had something big planned and he needed some people. Reese and Robert walked put of Robert's bedroom, having just smoking a bowl of crystal. Robert picked up a whiteboard he had sitting on the floor, he put it on the stand and looked at everyone. "Do you know why you're here?" He asked Mae and Linda. They shook their head no and Reese stood up "You ladies have been involved in some pretty lucrative store hold ups, we got bigger fish on the line. A heist, there's well over a million dollars involved in this, if we pull this off we can be set for a good while." Reese told the girls. He sat back down and Robert opened a black marker in his hand, he looked at the girls "Okay here's how this is gonna go down. We're hitting Vice City First National Bank, the security has dwindled down due to government restrictions on funding. Three of us will go into the bank, me, Mae, and Reese. Linda you're getaway, me and Mae will stay on crowd control. Reese has some sticky bombs he's gonna place on the vault, he'll blow the vault open and load up the dough. When he comes back through we'll make our exit, sound good?" He asked the crew. Everyone nodded except Mae, she was nervous about doing this heist. Robert looked at Mae "You ok?" He asked her. Mae nodded and replied. "Let's do it." Everyone stood up and got ready for the heist.

Mae, Robert, Reese, and Linda were in a black Obey Tailgater across the street from the bank, Mae nervously held her gun in her hand. Robert put on his mask and the rest did likewise, he looked around the car "Everyone ready?" He asked. They all nodded and got out of the car, except Linda who stayed behind the wheel. The three stormed into the bank, shooting their guns in the air "Alright everybody on the ground!" Robert shouted. The crowd fell to the ground, Robert and Mae kept their guns focused on the crowd while Reese who carried three duffel bags on hos body made his way to the vault. Reese approached the vault and put a sticky bomb on the lock, he turned around the corner and detonated the bomb. The bomb exploded and the vault door flew open, Reese darted inside the vault and filled his duffel bags full of money. Once all the bags were full he started stuffing his pockets, he took all he cam get before leaving the vault. He walked back through the lobby and motioned for them to leave, Mae and Robert followed Reese out the door. The three ran to the car which was still running, Linda popped the trunk and Reese put the bags in there. They all piled in the car and Linda flew away from the area, they made it across the bridge to Vice Beach, a police car was on their trail. Robert who was sitting beside Mae in the backseat, lleaned out the car window and started shooting at the police car. Robert hit the cop driving and his car swerved off the road, the police car ran over a hydrant and flipped on it's top. Linda drove the getaway car through the highway tunnel and to the Vice City outskirts, Linda parked beside a car at a gas station. Everyone piled put of the car and unloaded the score, they loaded the new car up with money and got in the car. They drove back to Vice City, they pulled up in Robert's driveway and parked. The crew unloaded the money and took it into the house, when they got through the door Robert sat the cash on the kitchen table and opened it up the take was 2 million dollars, he handed everyone their cut, each crew member made $500,000. Reese poured everyone a glass of whiskey and they toasted their first successful heist.


	32. Chapter 32: Mae's New Job

Chapter 32: Mae's New Job

 _Robert and Mae were at the Ammu-Nation shooting range, Robert was holding an AR-15 semi auto rifle, Mae was carrying her 9mm pink pistol with her name engraved in it that her dad mailed to her for her 17_ _th_ _birthday. They were shooting the targets brushing up their skills for their next heist, Robert was scoring more points than Mae, hitting perfect bull's eyes. Mae hit her targets but not as neat and precise as Robert, he put down his gun and stepped behind her. Robert put his hands over hers and held the gun, he stepped close to her to where his junk was against her ass. "Okay babe, keep both eyes open. Take a deep breath and squeeze the trigger, gently." He told her in a calm manner. Mae did as he instructed, she aimed at the bull's-eye and took a deep breath, she squeezed the trigger and (Blam) the bullet hit the bull's-eye perfect. Mae smiled and looked back at Robert, they kissed and he went back to his window. They started shooting again, Mae was doing better she kept hitting the bull's-eyes. Robert hit a button on the side of the window and the targets started moving, Mae kept up with the moving targets hitting bull's-eyes on some and just hitting the target on others. They shot until they ran out of ammo, Robert walked over to Mae. "Not bad, come here and give me some sugar." He said grabbing Mae's ass and hugging her, she and Robert made out. Mae stopped kissing and she and Robert walked out of the gun store._

Mae was 18 years old now, she had made a pretty lucrative lifestyle with her crew. But the heists were just a side hustle, everyone of them had good jobs. Robert and Reese worked directly for Adam Cole, Robert worked alongside Brian, and Reese was manager of Cole's Auto, Adam's car dealership. Linda started her own taxi company with her heist money, she merged the company with Anthony Cortelli's cab service and become a millionaire. Mae tried to open her own beauty shoo but it flopped, she worked as a housekeeper for four different hotels, and three wealthy families on Pineapple Isle. She made pretty good money working these jobs, meanwhile trying to think of a venture she could start. Mae and Robert were still together, the relationship was rocky though. Robert's lifestyle of booze and drugs that come with his job had turned him into a bitter abusive assbole, any little thing Mae did wrong she got beat for. He never hit her in the face except slapping her, but over the course of their relationship he's broken her ribs, left bad bruises on her stomach, welts on het butt, legs, and back from his belt, and marks on her neck from choke slamming her.

Mae was driving down Vice Drive, she passed by The Hog House the strip club her dead ex Carlos used to own. Now Adam Cole owned it, she saw a blue neon sign that read "Hiring Dancer, will pay good." Mae parked the car and walked in the club, she looked around at the scenery. The music was loud and exotic the dancers were hot, and the customers were drunk. Mae walked to the bar and looked at the bartender, she was a hot woman who looked to be about 24, she had black hair and a nose piercing, she wore a black corset looking shirt and black booty shorts. She looked at Mae "Can I help you honey?" She asked Mae. Mae looked at her "Where's the manager's office?" She asked the bartender. The bartender pointed to a hallway on the other side of the bar. "Go down there, it's the last door at the end of the hall." She replied. Mae nodded and walked in the back hallway, she come to a door that haf a sign that read "Manager" Mae knocked on the door, she was met with a grizzly "Come in!" Mae opened the door and entered the room. The manager was a tall middle aged man, he had grey hair and average features. He wore a black muscle shirt, black pants, and cowboy boots, he took a look at Mae. "I can tell already you want a dancer's job. Show me your moves." He told Mae.

Mae started slowly stripping off her clothes while dancing in a sexy manner, she moved her hips side to side and started rotating her pelvis. She took off her tube top, then her booty shorts, she was now down to just her thigh high leather heeled boots and a g string thong. Mae kept dancing, the manager looked in lust, he had never seen someone as sexy as her dance the way she did. He stood up and looked at her "Hey ok stop, you got the job. Come in tomorrow, at about 7 o clock." He told Mae. Mae smiled and put her clothes back on, she looked at the manager "Thank you so much!" She said in excitement. The manager smiled "No problem, they call me Slick around here. What's your name?" Slick asked Mae. "Mae Clinton." She replied. "See you tomorrow Mae." He told Mae. Mae turned around and walked to the door, when she heard Slick's voice "We need a stage name for you, Mae doesn't work. What should we call you?" He asked her. Mae thought for a minute and remembered what Linda used to call her, she looked back at Slick "Call me….Tasty Caramel." Mae said with a seductive smile. She turned around and walked out the door.


	33. Chapter 33: Lost

Chapter 33: Lost

While things between Mae's group was going on, some more trouble was brewing. Out of Liberty City they rode down the East Coast into Vice City, The Lost had rolled into town, they were to establish a chapter in Vice City. Riding through the Ranks was President: Ace, Vice President: Hawk, Secretary: Roland, Treasurer: Jax, Sgt At Arms: Cliff, Road Captain: West, and 21 year old Tanner Hicks a highly respected Patched Member of The Lost. Tanner was tough, and smart as a whip. He wasn't afraid to hit the throttle, and he was smart enough to run the chapter. He joined The Lost after his father died, Tanner was 14 at the time. Since he joined The Lost he was in and put of trouble, he did his first stretch at 15 for 18 months for attempted murder, his second stretch at 18 for a year for armed robbery. While in prison he killed hos cellmate a known child molester for trying to rape him, he got off on self defense over it. Earning him the nickname "The Avenging Angel" Everyone in his club just called him Angel, Ace had a high respect for Tanner and treated him as his own son. Everyone else in the club were truly like brothers to him.

The pack rose into Vice City, they rode into the metro area downtown and parked in front if a rough and tough looking bar. All the members got off their bikes and started walking toward the door, they entered the bar. The place was dirty and greasy, the bar was full of rednecks who stared the bikers down. Ace walked up to the bartender "Who's the honcho around here?" He asked the bartender. The bartender nodded his head to hos right "Back there." He replied. Ace looked over at Tanner "Angel, you're with me." He told Tanner. Tanner walked behind Ace to the manager's office, he didn't even bother knocking he just walked right in. The manager was a short plump man with a white suit, white cowboy boots, and a white cowboy hat. He looked up at Ace "Who the hell are you?" He asked Ace. Tanner walked in behind Ace and shut the door, he locked it and stood ace Ace's side. Ace looked at the man "I'm Ace Brooks, the bar's new owner." He told the man. The man stood up "I'm Gary Grey I've owned this bar since I was 18, what gives you the right to come in and take it?" Gary asked Ace. Ace smiled and reached into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a roll of hundred dollar bills and set it on the table "Money talks and the bullshit walks right?" He told Gary.

Gary picked up the money and looked at it, he threw the roll in the small waste basket beside is desk and looked at Ace. "This bar's not for sale." He told Ace firmly. Ace looked at Tanner. "Make him see things my way." He told Tanner. Tanner smiled "Ok." He replied. He walked to the other side of the desk, Gary stood up and stared at Tanner who kept walking toward him. He pointed his finger at Tanner "Now you listen he—" he was cut off as Tanner punched him hard in the stomach. Gary collapsed to the floor, Tanner picked him up and sat him in the chair, he pulled out a butterfly knife and flipped it open. He held the knife to Gary's throat, Gary was beyond scared at the moment. Ace leaned over the desk and got in Gary's face. "You're gonna sell, or we'll kill you and take it anyway. The choice is yours, you got ten seconds." He told Gary with a sick smile on his face. Gary looked at Tanner then at Ace "It's yours." He said without hesitation. Tanner took the knife away from Gary's throat and closed it, he bent down and picked the money up out of the garbage can. He shoved it into Gary's hand and picked him up by the back of his coat, he drug Gary to the door and pushed him "Get the fuck out if here." Tanner told Gary. Gary straightened his hat and walked out the door, he walked through the bar and left through the exit. Outside Hawk and Jax were standing smoking a bowl, they noticed Gary nervously walking out of the bar with a roll of money in his hand. Jax pulled out his pistol and Hawk pulled a knife, they walked up behind Gary and Hawk grabbed him from behind. Jax walked to the front of him and put his gun to his stomach, he took the roll of money out of Gary's hand "Thanks fat boy." Jax said teasingly. Jax slid the knife across Gary's throat cutting it, they got a few guys to come out and help dispose of the body. Ace got on the microphone as soon as Gary walked out the door, he looked at the crowd "This bar is now under new ownership. And it's a private bar, anyone who isn't a member of The Lost MC, GET THE FUCK OUT!" He dropped the mic as soon as he said that, The Lost started attacking the patrons and throwing them out the door.


	34. Chapter 34: Angels And Strippers

Chapter 34: Angels and Strippers

Tanner "Angel" Brooks walked out of Ace's office, he looked around the new clubhouse. His brothers were sitting in the tables drinking, arm wrestling, telling stories. He walked up to Jax who was playing darts, Jax threw the dart at the target, he scored five points, he looked at Tanner "What's going on Angel?" He asked Tanner. Tanner looked back at Jax "You're on recruiting duty, go out and get us some members going on. Ace's orders." Tanner replied. Jax sat the darts down and walked out the door, he mounted his bike and rode down the street to recruit. Tanner sat at the bar and looked at the bartender "Gimme a beer." He told the bartender. He nodded and grabbed a bottle of beer, he opened it and sat it on the bar. Tanner picked it up and took a drink, he sat there when Hawk walked up to him "Hey man, I'm gonna go find a titty bar. You wanna come?" He asked Tanner. Tanner chugged his beer and threw the bottle on the floor, the bottle shattered from the force that Tanner threw it. He grabbed Hawk's head and headbutted him "Let's do it!" He replied. Tanner and Hawk walked out the door of the club and mounted their bikes, Hawk was ranking officer so he rode in front of Tanner. They crossed the bridge out of the metropolitan area into the residential area of Vice City, they pulled up in front of The Hog House. They parked their bikes and dismounted, Hawk looked up at the sign "Sounds like my kind of place." He told Tanner.

They walked in the door of the strip club, the music was loud "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony was playing on the loudspeaker. Tanner looked around at all the dancers, he walked up to the stage and took a seat. The dancer finished her dance as the song ended, she walked through the curtains backstage. Slick got on the microphone backstage, his voice thundered through the speakers in the club. "Ladies and Gentleman! Making her dancing debut, the hottest dancer in the club. Give it up for Tasty Caramel!" Slick's voice thundered through the speakers. The curtains opened, and the music started playing. "Wild Thing" by Tone Loc started playing on the stereo, there stood the most beautiful woman Tanner ever saw, she wore a pink bra, and g string, and thigh high leather heeled boots. She had angel wings tattooed on her back, a smoking gun on her shoulder, and a tramp stamp that read "Daddy's Little Girl". She looked at her audience and started dancing, moving her hips and pelvis to the fast beat. She started running her hands up and down her body, she grabbed the pole and twirled around it. She held onto the pole with her legs and hung upside down, she then leaned up grabbed the pole with her hands and spread her legs wide. She twirled around the pole again and got on her feet, she got in Tanner's face and got on her hands and knees. She started waving her breasts in his face, Tanner made it rain money on her, she seductively grabbed his coat and leaned in. She kissed Tanner for fifteen long seconds, Hawk clapping "That's right kid!" He shouted. She quit kissing Tanner and stood back up, she grabbed the money she threw at het and stuffed it in her g string.

The song ended and she walked backstage, she looked at Slick who was pleased with her performance. "You did good, perfect!" He exclaimed. She smiled and walked down the hall into the lounge. Tanner stood there waiting for her. He looked at Mae and smiled "Hey cutie, how about a private dance?" He asked her. Mae smiled back "That'll be $200" She replied. Tanner reached into his pocket and pulled out two one hundred dollar bills, Mae took the money and grabbed his hand "Follow me sugar." She said. They walked back to the VIP booth, he sat down in the seat and Mae closed the curtain. She started giving him a lap dance, she climbed on top of him and straddled his lap. He started running his hands on her body, she smiled and winked "So you new here?" She asked him. Tanner looked at her "Yeah, just come in yesterday." He replied. He smiled at her as she shook her breasts in his face "What about you?" He asked her. "I'm from Los Santos, I moved here about four years ago." Mae replied. She stood up and turned around, she shook her ass at him and started twerking. Tanner slapped her ass, Mae turned her head and smiled "What's your name hun?" She asked Tanner. "Tanner, my friends call me Angel. What about you Caramel?" He asked her in return. "Mae Clinton." She replied. The song ended and she turned around standing up straight, Tanner stood up and stared at Mae. Mae and Tanner shared a twenty second kiss, she broke free and smiled at Tanner "Come back again, we'll have some more fun." She told him walking out of the booth, Tanner walked out of the booth and ti the bar.


	35. Chapter 35: The Cortelli Heist

Chapter 35: The Cortelli Heist

Mae finished her shift at the club, she walked outside and to her red Comet. She got in the car and started it up, she drove out of the area and to Robert's house. She parked in front of the house and got out of the car, she saw Linda's motorcycle, and Reese's Rapid GT in the driveway. Mae walked up the door and opened it, she walked in and shut the door behind her. Everyone was sitting in the living room drinking a beer, they all looked at Mae "Hey you're finally here." Reese told Mae. Mae sighed and walked to the kitchen, she grabbed a beer out of the fridge and opened it. She walked back into the living room and sat in a steel folding chair, Robert sat his beer down and stood up. "Okay, now that everybody's here. We can get down to business." He said picking up the whiteboard off the floor, he sat it on the stand and grabbed a red marker. He drew a layout of a building, and X's outside the structure "Okay, here's what we got going on. The biggest mob boss in the state has a big money stash in a warehouse outside of Vice City, this job will not be easy but the rewards are great." Robert told the crew. "How great?" Reese asked Robert. Robert smiled a deranged smile "That's a good question my good man, this score has a potential payout of 30 million. The biggest score we've ever made, but it'll require some blood shed." Robert replied. He looked at Mae "Babe, you and Linda are gonna be with me and Reese. We all go in guns blazing, I work for Adam Cole and he works for Cortelli, so he cannot know it was us. We wear masks just like we always do, Me and Mae will take care of the guards and goons, Reese, you and Linda raid the warehouse. Load all the cash up in their armored vans, we each take a van and drive them out of the city. I rented a storehouse five miles outside of Vice City in a little town called Swamp town, we unload the cash there, burn the trucks, and sit on the money for a few weeks." Robert explained to the crew. They all toasted on the plan and drank their beers, Mae wasn't as nervous about this heist as she used to be.

Two days later they were on the outskirts of Vice City, Robert had stolen a Bravado Bison pick up truck, and that's what they were in. Robert was behind the wheel across the street from the warehouse, Reese sat in the front passenger seat and the girls were in the back. Reese kept a look out the window, they were waiting for the last armored truck to pull into the warehouse before they raided it. Robert lit a cigarette and look a drag, he played with his zippo lighter while waiting. Mae sat in the back behind Robert, she had her pistol ready as she looked around. The whole crew were wearing the same attire, black sweater, camo pants, combat boots, and ski masks. Linda looked at Mae and smiled "You nervous?" She asked Mae. Mae looked back at her "No why?" She replied. Linda looked at Mae's pistol "You got that gun drawn like you're ready for a duel." Linda replied. Mae looked at her gun as well "I want to get this over with, that's too much money to miss out on." Mae told Linda. Reese made a shushing noise as he looked out the window "It's here." He said. They all looked out the window as the armored truck pulled into the warehouse, Robert put on his mask and everyone repeated. Robert then drew his pistol and looked at everyone "Leave nobody alive." He told the crew.

Robert and the crew got out of the truck and walked across the street, they all crouched behind some crates and Reese took aim. Reese pulled the trigger and shot a gunman in the head, the gunfire followed right after. Mae and Robert stood their ground while covering Reese and Linda, together they took out several gunmen. Reese and Linda fought their way inside the warehouse, they took out the gunmen inside. Reese looked at the giant pallet full of money, he immediately opened the back of one of the armored vans and started loading it up. He heard footsteps from the stairway above them, he started loading faster "Shit, reinforcements!" He said in a frustrated tone. Linda picked up an AK-47 from a dead gunman on the ground, she aimed it at the stairs "Don't worry babe, I got this." She said. Linda killed the gunmen as quick as they were coming, Reese had the first van loaded. He started loading the second van while Linda held the goons off, she had a window which she used to get on her walkie talkie "M, RS. Where the fuck are you?" She asked over the radio. Outside Mae and Robert took care of the gunmen, they also made their way into the warehouse. They were running toward the entrance when they heard Linda on the radio, Mae got on her radio and replied. "We're almost there, we got the outside handled." She put her walkie talkie up as soon as she replied. Mae and Robert made it into the warehouse, Robert started helping Reese load the vans while Mae and Linda killed off the guards. Once the vans were all loaded they each got inside and started them up, they drove off the warehouse grounds and left the Vice City outskirts. They made it to Swamp Town where they unloaded the vans inside the storehouse, once the vans were unloaded they drove them off into the woods. Robert stick sticky bombs on each van, they all made it a safe distance away and Robert hit the detonator. The vans blew up in a giant fireball, the crew turned around and walked outside of the woods. They walked to a gas station, Robert broke in a four door blue Karuma that sat parked there. The crew got in the car and left Swamp Town, they made it back to Vice City where they celebrated at Robert's house.


	36. Chapter 36: Avenging Angel

Chapter 36: Avenging Angel

Tanner left the clubhouse, he didn't have no orders from Ace and had some money in his pocket. He decided he would go to The Hog House, he was smitten with Mae and wanted to see her again. He got on his bike and rode away from the clubhouse, he rode down the street and crossed the bridge through Pineapple Isle. He rode into the residential area of Vice City, he rode down Coconut Avenue and parked in front of the strip club. He got off his bike and walked in the door, he walked to the bar and sat down. Tanner reached into his pocket and pulled out a $10 bill, he sat it on the bar and looked at the bartender "Gimme a whiskey." He told the bartender. She smiled at him and poured him a glass of whiskey, she handed it to Tanner who picked it up and took a drink. He turned around and looked around the bar, he couldn't see Mae anywhere. He turned back around and looked at the bartender "Has Caramel started her shift?" He asked her. The bartender scoffed and looked at Tanner "She comes and goes, I think she's scheduled to dance tonight." She replied. Tanner got on his phone and checked his emails, he saw one from his brother it read "Hey man, hope you're enjoying it down south. I'm not too thrilled about your life choices but it is what it is, I'd like to come down and go on vacation but I'm stuck taking care of mom. She says she misses you, and wants you to call her." Tanner started typing back "It's great down here, me and my brothers haven't run into any problems. I met a girl down here, she's a stripper but she's a pure beauty. Tell mom I love her too." He replied. He sent the message and put his phone away.

Mae walked through the door, she was dressed in pink go go boots a pink ruffled mini skirt and a pink bra. She walked in the back where Slick was waiting for her, he looked at Mae in frustration "Where the hell have you been? You haven't showed up in two days, if you weren't so hot you'd be fired!" He scolded her. Mae sighed and looked at him "Sorry, I had a little too much fun. I'll make up for it." She replied. Slick nodded and walked back to his office, Mae walked into the dressing room. Two dancers were sitting in front of mirrors in the room, Mae walked to a mirror on the other side and sat down. She started brushing her hair, when she was finished she pulled a small mirror out of her purse along with a little straw and some white powder. She made her a line on the mirror and snorted the powder, she took a deep breath as the powder burned her nose. Mae put the stuff back in her purse, the door opened and Slick poked his head in "Caramel, get the fuck out into the lounge and make me some money." He commanded Mae. Slick shut the door and Mae stood up, she walked out of the dressing room and into the lounge. Tanner seen her from the bar, he stood up and walked over to her. "Hey." He told her. Mae smiled as she recognized him "Hey stud, want a dance?" She asked him. She took hos hand and lead him to the VIP booth, he sat in the seat and she closed the curtain.

Mae started giving him a lap dance, she straddled his lap like before and shook her breasts in his face. She started making conversation while she danced "So you coming along here in Vice City?" She asked him. Tanner started running his hands all over her body "Oh yeah, coming along great babe." He replied. Mae stood up and started shaking her ass in his face, Tanner started rubbing her ass. Mae turned around and smiled "I been here a while, maybe I can take a ride on your bike and show you around." She told Tanner. Tanner smiled and replied "That'll be alright sexy." Mae winked at him upon his reply. The song ended and she stopped dancing, Tanner stood up and looked Mae in the eyes. They shared a passionate kiss, after they were done Tanner walked out of the booth. Tanner left the club to go out and smoke, he leaned on his bike and smoked. He saw a Declasse Tornado pull up, Robert got out of the car not even looking at the biker. Robert walked into the club, he looked around at everything going on. He saw Mae on stage giving a lap dance, he knew she was a stripper but he couldn't help but feel jealous at this profession. Mae got off the pole and got on her hands and knees, she crawled to a customer and took a hundred dollar bill put of his hands with her mouth. Robert flew into a fit of rage, he ran up to the man and punched him in the mouth. He then rushed the stage and grabbed Mae, he drug her out of the club by her arm. Mae started yelling "What the hell are you doing? You're gonna get me fired!" She shouted. Robert drug her outside and slammed her against the car "Shut up bitch!" He yelled. He started slapping Mae repeatedly across the face, he then took off his belt and started whipping her on her butt and back.

Tanner saw the act, he ran over to the scene and grabbed Robert by his hair. Before Tanner could do anything else Robert turned around and punched Tanner in the nose, Tanner stumbled back he wiped his nose and looked at the blood on his hand "So you want to play rough?" He said with a smile. Tanner started punching Robert repeatedly in the face, he then kneed him in the stomach. Robert fell to his knees where Tanner delivered left and right blows to the face, Robert got on his stomach and started crawling to get away from Tanner. Tanner started stomping on Robert's back, Robert yelled in pain and got to his knees, he put his hands in front of his face "Please no more." He pleaded with Tanner. Tanner grabbed Robert by his hair again and stood him up, he pushed Tanner against his car "Get the hell out of here, and don't fucking hit her again!" He told Robert. Robert nodded and wiped the blood off his face, he got into the car and drove off leaving Mae there. Mae smiled at Tanner as she wiped the tears from her eyes "Thank you, nobody has ever stood up to him before." She told Tanner. Tanner looked back at her, he reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. He handed Mae one and lit it for her, she took a drag and exhaled the smoke. "Beautiful woman like you deserves better than that, why are you with him?" He asked her. Mae chuckled and looked up at him "I was young and dumb, story of my life." She replied. They smoked their cigarettes and walked to Robert's bike "You want me to take you home? I say you're pretty shook up." He asked her. Mae nodded and got on the back of the bike, he started it up and rode off. Mae gave him directions as he rode, he parked in front of her house. Mae got off the bike and looked at Tanner "It's safe to say I'm gonna be single soon, you want my number?" She asked Tanner. He smiled "Hell yeah!" He exclaimed. Mae wrote her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to him, he took the paper and put it in the pocket of his leather jacket "Call me." She said with a smile. Mae turned around and walked to the door, Tanner left and rode back to the clubhouse.


	37. Chapter 37: Trevor's Time

Chapter 37: Trevor's Time

 _The inmate backed away into a corner in his cell, his pants down to his knees and blood leaking from his rectum. His eyes were wide with hear, his mouth trembling as he looked up "P…p…..please no more!" He shouted. Trevor walked toward him, his pants to his ankles. He looked down and smiled, his deranged crazy face scared the smaller weaker inmate. "Well now, we're just getting started. We're gonna havr some fun!" Trevor said enthusiastically. The inmate grabbed the blanket off his bunk and curled up, covering himself from his insane cellnate. Trevor lifted his shirt up, he pulled out a shank he made and crouched down. He pulled the blanket off the inmate and stood up "You're gonna act like a bitch, I'll turn you into one!" Trevor shouted. The inmate screamed at the torture Trevor put him through, two guards ran to the cell to see what was going on. They noticed the blood running across the floor, they looked and saw Trevor he stood up and turned around, he held a shank in his right hand and the inmate's penis and testicles in his left hand. One of the guards started puking, the other started praying, they ran away from the cell in fear. They didn't call for backup, instead they called the infirmary and the janitor._

Inside the Florida State Penitentiary, Trevor didn't take long to establish a reputation. His first day he beat up the toughest inmate in the yard, along with his lackey. When the guards tried to stop it Trevor beat up three guards, breakings ones nose, the other's jaw, and the third's ribs. He had a job in the machine shop, but was put on laundry after he made a shank that he used to castrate his cellmate. Trevor made a dollar a day working in the laundry, but found a side hustle. He met a smuggler named Shawn White, he made a deal: Shawn would smuggle the contraband, and Trevor would move it. The whole prison knew Trevor was the man to see for: cigarettes, drugs, weapons, booze, etc. He and Shawn made a good living and reputation selling contraband, Trevor was so feared in the prison even the giards stayed out of his way. Trevor had anything he wanted and was treated like royalty, the gangs paid him a tribute as well as the guards. The only one who wasn't scared of Trevor was the warden, in his eyes he's seen it all before.

The warden was sitting in his chair looking at the door, he heard a knock on the door and he leaned forward. "Come in." He said. A guard walked in the door followed by Trevor who's hands were handcuffed and his feet shackled, a chain was connected between the cuffs and shackles they clanged as Trevor walked. The guard looked at the warden "Phillips is here, just as you ordered sir." He told the warden. The warden nodded and leaned back in his chair, Trevor sat in the seat across from him. He looked at the warden with a deranged look in his eyes. The warden made an angry expression, he looked at Trevor "Wipe that crazy look off your face Phillips, you don't scare me!" He yelled at Trevor. The warden stood up and walked to the window, he looked out into the yard where he observed the scene. A black inmate laid face down in a pool of blood, guards were surrounding him. The warden looked back at Trevor and walked to the desk. He slammed his hands on the desk right in Trevor's face and leaned down, he got in Trevor's face and looked him in the eye "This is the 8th murder you've committed since you've been locked up here, that's a lot to do in four years. And the fact you keep getting by with it astonishes me, no guards, no witnesses, it's like they refuse to talk." The warden told Trevor.

Trevor leaned back in his chair "That's the benefits of being king." He replied. The warden flew mad, he punched Trevor in the face several times. He pushed Trevor on the floor and startex kicking him in the ribs, the warden bent down and grabbed Trevor by the hair "I'm the king!" He shouted in Trevor's face. He slammed Trevor's face hard on the tile floor, he walked away from Trevor and sat in his seat. He opened Trevor's file and looked at it "You've got an impressive history, three counts armed robbery, four counts murder, did a stretch in two prisons and an insane asylum." He told Trevor. He closed the file as Trevor got to his feet, Trevor looked at the warden with an angry expression. The warden stood up and walked over to Trevor "You're up for parole in a week, I'm gonna make sure you get it. I don't care who you kill on the outside, as long as nobody else in MY prison adds to the body count." He told Trevor. Trevor smiled at the warden's words, he looked at the warden "Oh I'll be seeing you when I'm free princess." He told the warden. The warden sat back in his chair, he lit a cigar and looked back at Trevor "Get the fuck outta here." He told Trevor. Trevor walked to the door and opened it, he walked out of the room leaving the warden's office.


	38. Chapter 38: The Payoff

Chapter 38: The Payoff

Mae and Robert didn't see each other much for the next two weeks, Robert continued to work for Adam's organization, while Mae still kept her job at The Hog House. Tanner would come by everyday to check on her, they even went out on a few dates. Mae and Linda kept in touch, Linda found out about what happened and she flipped on Robert. The crew kept their distance for two weeks after the heist, once the heat was off they decided to get their cut. Robert used his connections to find an expert hacker who could launder the money, he did this for a 10% cut. The money was filtered through various means of transfer until it came back to the hacker clean, he deposited 27 million into Robert's bank account. Robert in turn wired $6,750,000 into each crew members bank accounts, including Mae who he wasn't speaking to. Reese took his money and bought a night club in Vice Beach, Linda banked it and continued with her cab company, Mae still danced at the strip club she had no plans on retiring with so little. Mae bought her a huge deluxe condo, and a PCJ-600 speeder motorcycle. Robert had purchased him a big house next to the bridge going to Pineapple Isle, and a franchise in Ammu-Nation.

Robert woke up in his bed, he sat up and stretched his arms. He got out of bed and stood up, he stretched out his legs. He yawned and walked into the bathroom to pee, when he was finished he looked at himself in the mirror. He had cuts all over his face from Tanner beating him up two weeks ago, the bruises were gone but the cuts remained. Robert thought for a minute when he remembered the patch on Tanner's jacket "The Lost" Robert thought to himself. Robert got dressed and grabbed his keys, he walked out the door of his house and walked to his Tornado. He got in the car and drove out of the driveway, he drove across the bridge to Pineapple Isle. He pulled into Adam Cole's driveway and parked, he got put of his car and walked to the door. One of Cole's bodyguards tried to stop Robert at the door, Robert pushed him to the ground and continued walking in. He got inside the house and made his way upstairs, he approached Cole's office and opened the door. Adam was sitting there with a cigarette in his mouth and a glass of scotch in his left hand, he looked up at Robert "What's got you so agitated?" He asked Robert. Robert sat in the seat across from Adam, he looked Adam in the eyes and leaned forward "We got a biker problem in the city." He told Adam.

Adam leaned back in this chair, he took a drink of his scotch and sighed "What do you mean?" He asked Robert. Robert stood up and started pacing the room calmly, he looked at Adam "The Lost has started a chapter in Vice City, one of them did this to my face. If we don't establish our place to them, they might try to take over." Robert explained to Adam. Adam took a drag off his cigarette and laughed "I'm not worried about The Lost, I've known about them for a few weeks. I see potential, we could use them. They got a member named Tanner Brooks, I want him to do some work for me, go find him and bring him to me." Adam commanded Robert. Robert leaned on the desk and tried to talk to Adam "But sir, I…" He tried to say. Adam cut him off "Go Robert!" Adam told Robert standing up out of his chair. Robert nodded and walked out the door, Brian walked up to him "How'd it go with the boss?" He asked Robert. Robert punched Brian in the nose knocking him to the floor, he continued downstairs and left the mansion. He got into his car and left, he drove down the streets of Vice City, he made his way into downtown where he saw a bunch of bikes outside a bar. Robert pulled up across the street from the bar, he opened hos glove box to reveal a .38 revolver. He opened the cylinder the gun was fully loaded, he closed it up and stuck it in his coat pocket. Robert got out of the car and walked to the bar, he walked in the door. The bikers all stared him down, he continued walking as he approached the bar. The bartender looked at him "What do you want?" He asked Robert. Robert leaned forward "I'm looking for Tanner Brooks." He replied.

The bartender smiled and yelled across the room "Hey Angel, there's some yuppie here looking for you!" He shouted. Tanner emerged from the crowd of bikers, he walked up to the bar recognizing Robert. Tanner approached the bar and leaned on it, he looked at Robert "Cuts are healing ok I see." He said nonchalantly. Robert looked back at Tanner recognizing him as well "My boss wants to talk to you." He replied. Tanner laughed and looked at Robert "You'll have to talk to my boss first." Tanner tried to walk away. As he did Robert grabbed his arm, Tanner clenched his fist and swung. Halfway through his swing Robert put the .38 against Tanner's temple "I don't have to talk to anyone, now get your ass outside." He commanded Tanner. Tanner nodded and started walking, they walked outside and got into Robert's car. Robert started the car and drove down the street, Tanner was livid at this guy's attitude.


	39. Chapter 39: Pulling Favors

Chapter 39: Pulling Favors

Tanner walked into Adam's office, Robert behind him holding the gun to hos back. Tanner opened the door and walked in, Robert followed him. Adam looked up from his paperwork at Tanner, he smiled when he seem him. Adam stood up and reached out his hand "The infamous Tanner Brooks, nice to meet you. I'm Adam Cole." He told Tanner. Tanner kept his hands in his pockets not shaking Adam's hand, Adam pulled his hand back and pointed at the chair "Sit." He told Tanner. Tanner sat in the chair and looked at Adam, he had a question on his mind so he decided to ask "Why am I here?" He asked Adam. Adam sat down and smiled, he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and offered one to Tanner. Tanner took the cigarette and lit it, Adam did likewise. Adam stood up and walked to the window "You know I started from the bottom here, got my start in the big leagues by killing off my own gang. Trying to save a teenage tramp from gang rape, I had potential." He told Tanner. Adam turned around and walked over to Tanner, he got behind him put his hands on Tanner's shoulder and leaned to his ear "I see that same potential in you." He told Tanner. Adam walked back to his chair and sat down, he picked up his glass of whiskey and took a drink.

Adam sat the glass down and looked at Tanner "You'll be paid good for the work you'll do for me, not only that. I'll do favors for you and your club, I got a lot of pull in this city." He assured Tanner. Robert walked over to the desk and sat on it facing Tanner "You'll be working with me." He told Tanner. Tanner smiled "Me a greasy biker working for a woman beating hustler, you got to be kidding me." Tanner replied. Adam smiled and took a drag of his cigarette "No, you and Robert are gonna be really close. Hell before this is over with you'll be best friends." Adam remarked. Tanner sighed and looked at the two men. "Alright, what's the first job?" He asked Adam. Adam opened his drawer and pulled out a file, he handed it to Adam. Adam looked at the file "Brian Hawkins, he worked for my previous deceased employer, before I took his empire. Supply has been low at the warehouse, Brian is skimming off the top. I want you to put him to sleep." Adam told Tanner. Tanner put the file down and stood up, he walked to the door and Robert followed him. Adam stood up and pointed at Tanner "You'll earn quite a bit with me, but you have to play ball." Adam told Tanner. Tanner walked out the door with Robert following him.

Brian met the two men outside the office, Robert looked at Brian "Come on, boss said you're with us." He told Brian. Brian followed the three men outside the mansion, Tanner got in the backseat behind Brian, Robert got behind the wheel and Brian got up front. Robert started the car and they left the mansion, they drove through Vice City to the outskirts. Brian looked at Robert "So where are we going?" He asked Robert. Robert looked back at Adam "We got a shipment of guns we need to escort to our warehouse, Tanner here is our outside help." Robert replied. Tanner looked in the rearview mirror at Robert, Robert looked back in the mirror and nodded once. Tanner pulled out his butterfly knife and grabbed Brian by his hair, he put the knife up to Brian's throat and slid it across cutting his throat. Robert stopped the car on the side of the road by the ocean, he and Tanner got out of the car and walked to the front passenger side. They drug Brian's body out of the car and to the cliff by the ocean, they threw Brian's body over the cliff. Robert looked down at the mess it made "Ah don't worry, sharks will take care of what's left." He told Tanner. Robert and Tanner got back in the car, Robert drove back into Vice City. Robert looked at Tanner "So that dancer, you like her don't you?" He asked Tanner. Tanner looked back at Robert "She's beautiful." Tanner replied. Robert smirked and looked back at the road "I destroyed that pussy, I've been fucking her for 4 years now. We were close, but she has a habit of cheating." Robert told Tanner. Tanner was aggravated hearing this, but he kept his mouth shut. Robert pulled up in front of the Lost clubhouse, Tanner got out and looked in the window. Robert looked at Tanner "My boss will be in touch. By the way." Robert said reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out a roll of cash and handed it to Tanner "Here, don't spend it all at once." Robert told Tanner before driving off. Tanner turned around and walked into the clubhouse.


	40. Chapter 40: Turning The Tide

Chapter 40: Turning The Tide

Heather stepped out of the limousine in front of her and Adam's mansion, she had just left a fundraiser that was raising money for children of veterans. She wore a short red dress and red heels, she walked up the steps and inside the mansion. She was greeted at the door by the butler, he looked at Heather "Good evening madam." He told Heather. She looked at him "Hello." She replied. He had a glass of wine on a dish ready to serve her, she took the wine and walked upstairs. She walked into Adam's office and shut the door, Adam who was drunk looked up at Heather. She smiled and walked over to him, he stood up and gave her a kiss. "How'd it go?" He asked her. Heather looked her husband in the eyes "We raised over ten million dollars." She replied. Adam nodded and looked down at his wife, Heather looked at his face he looked angry "What's wrong?" She asked him. Adam slapped her across the face, he grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall "I told you several times never to come in here, and you think that just because you spend a night away from here I'd be easy on you." He told Heather walking toward her. Heather crawled on her knees struggling to get up, Adam kicked her in the ribs and stomped on her back.

Heather managed to make it to her feet, as Adam was about to hit her again she grabbed his fist. She jumped in the air and used her feet to push him onto the floor, she had him in an armbar. Adam tapped the floor and Heather let go, she helped Adam to his feet and looked at him "You need to stop drinking, how many times have you tried to beat me and got your ass kicked?" She asked him. Adam looked down then at her "Ah Anthony has got me stressed, I am a big shot in the city and he treats me like a dog." Adam replied. Heather looked at him and smiled "Why don't you take his place?" She asked him. Adam had a confused look on his face "What do you mean?" He asked in return. Heather ran het fingers up Adam's chest "You got a meeting with him tomorrow, don't you have a friend who works as a chef at the restaurant?" She asked him. Adam nodded "Yeah why?" He asked her. Heather reached into her cleavage and pulled out a bottle, she handed it to Adam "My father gave that to me tonight, it's untraceable and one drop could kill five men, slip that into his drink." She told him. Adam liked the plan he agreed to it, he picked his wife up and put her on the desk. Adam and Heather spent the rest of the night making passionate love in his office.

The next day Adam got into his limo, the driver left the mansion and drove off Pineapple Isle. They drove through Vice City and pulled up in front of Anthony's restaurant, Adam got out of the limo and walked through the door. He looked around, Anthony wasn't there yet, Adam walked into the kitchen and talked to the chef. Adam handed the chef a roll of money, he then pulled out the bottle of poison "Put this in Cortelli's food." He told the chef. The chef nodded and Anthony walked out of the kitchen, he walked to his table and sat down. Anthony walked in the door, he saw Adam sitting at the table and walked over to join him. Anthony sat down and looked at Adam "My favorite lackey, how are you Mr. Cole?" Anthony asked Adam. Adam smiled and looked at Anthony "Couldn't be better, business is booming, my wife still puts out. And my bank roll is fat." Adam replied. He and Anthony laughed at the reply, the waiter walked over to Anthony and Adam carrying a plate of food. He sat the plate down in front of Anthony "Your usual Mr. Cortelli." He told Anthony with a smile. Anthony started eating his food, Adam lit a cigarette and watched him eat. Adam looked at the waiter "Get me a tall glass of whiskey." He told the waiter. The waiter nodded and walked away, Anthony kept eating until his plate was finished. He pushed the empty plate away and wiped his mouth, he lit a cigar and looked at Adam "So where's my take?" He asked Adam. Adam reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope, he slid it over to Anthony who picked it up. Anthony stuck the envelope in his pocket and looked at Adam "Good man, you're doing good Adam. You play ball something Romano would never do, I appreciate you Adam." Anthony told Adam.

Adam laughed and took a drag of his cigarette, he leaned over the table and looked Anthony in the eyes "That's funny you saying that. I was thinking of that yesterday, I got to thinking. How many years have I worked for you Mr. Cortelli? Three four years, I busted my ass for you. Now in those four years have you thought about making me partner? Merging our organizations. No you sit on your old fat ass and expect me to pay you tribute for a venture you put no work in." Adam told Anthony. The poison started working in Anthony, he could feel himself getting dehydrated, and weak. He tried to stand up but couldn't, he tried to yell but he couldn't talk. Anthony started gasping for air and coughing "So I decided instead of a follower, I'm gonna be a leader." Adam told Anthony. Anthony fell to the floor dead, his gunmen drew their pistols and shot at Adam. Adam drew his pistol and shot the gunmen, Anthony's right hand man William ran inside the restaurant to see what happened. He saw his men dead and looked over to see Anthony's poisoned corpse, Adam walked over and pointed his gun at William. "I run Cortelli's operations, spread the word." He told William. William nodded and Adam left the restaurant.


	41. Chapter 41: The New Kid

Chapter 41: The New Kid

The black Vigero sped down the streets of Vice City, having just drove across the country from Las Venturas. The Driver was 19 year old Terry Kidd, he was an average built young man with long brown hair that went down to the end of his neck, blue eyes, brown leather jacket, blue shirt, cowboy boots, blue jeans, and sunglasses. Terry was a mechanic, he had purchased a garage in Downtown Vice City. Terry come from Las Venturas where his father Raymond Kidd was a famous drag racer, and his mother Maria "Mary" Kidd was a mob boss. Terry learned how to work on and race cars from his father, and his mother taught him how to handle himself. Terry worked for a couple different gangs in Venturas the most notable being The Lost, Terry decided to move to Vice City to find the man who killed his father. Terry knew who it was that done it, Adam Cole murdered Ray Kidd three years earlier when Ray didn't lose a race he was paid to win by Adam. Instead Ray bet at 10:1 odds he would win, trying to boost his profits, Tanner come across Adam by accident seeing his face om a tv commercial and remembering seeing him at the track that night. Tanner pulled into his newly purchased garage he parked the car and sat in the driver's seat, he closed his eyes and remembered the incident.

 _Ray Kidd was working on his race car, race day was in a few days and there was a big prize for first place. Ray was tightening the bead gasket and tuning up his wheels, he slipped tightening with the ratchet and cut his hand. Ray winced in pain he looked at the deep long cut on hos palm, he ran to the sink and ran cold water over it. When he was finished he grabbed a box with a role of bandages, he bandaged and taped his hand. When he walked back out into the garage a young man about 18 walked in and looked around, the young man wore a suit and tie and had sunglasses on. Ray looked at the young man "Can I help you son?" He asked the young man. The young man looked at him and took his glasses off "I'm Adam Cole, I hear you're gonna race Saturday." Adam replied. Ray nodded "I am, how can I help you?" Ray asked. Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of money, he threw it down on the race car and Ray picked it up. "There's ten thousand dollars there, you lose the race." Adam told Ray. Ray looked at the money "I can't do that, what kind of example would I be setting for my son?" Ray told Adam. Adam laughed and looked at Ray "The example that his dad ain't no idiot, that he does what he needs to do to earn some green." Adam replied. Adam turned around and walked out of the garage, he turned around at Ray and looked at him "Lose the race." He simply said. Adam turned around and walked out of the garage._

 _It was race day, Ray hadn't told his family about Adam's visit. Ray had went to the betting shop right after Adam gave him the money, everyone knew the race was fixed so the odds were against Ray. He bet the money Adam gave him on himself at 10:1 odds, he took hos ticket and walked out the door. Ray was preparing for the race, his son Terry was in his pit crew. Ray looked at Terry before the race "Son I'm proud of you, no matter what happens before, during, or after the race you stay strong and remember I love you." Ray told Terry. Terry nodded and smiled "What's with you dad, you're acting weird?" He asked his dad. Ray looked away from his son and hopped in the race car, he started it up and drove to the starting line. The other race cars did likewise, they were revving their engines looking at the light which was red. Terry looked on the outside of the pit near the stands, he saw a young man who looked 18 with two big strong bodyguards. The light turned green and the cars drove off, Ray was lagging behind. As he sped down the track he could hear Adam's voice "Lose the race." The voice rang through Ray's head. Ray shifted and passed all the other racers and across the finish line, he won the race. The announcer got on the microphone "The winner of the $15,000 grand prize is Raymond Kidd!" He said handing Ray an envelope full of money. Adam looked on with an angry expression, he had just lost thousands. He walked away from the pit with his men and waited, Terry walked over to his father who handed the money to Terry._

 _Terry looked at the money and then at Ray, as they put the car up and got ready to leave Terry looked at his dad "Why did you give me the money for?" He asked his dad. Ray shut the door on the trailer and looked at Terry "Some punk paid me to lose, I bet that money that I'd win, I won a hundred thousand dollars. I figure I can give my best pit man a little something." Ray replied. Terry smiled "Well dad, I'll see you at the garage." Terry said. He mounted his motorcycle and rode off, Ray walked over to his truck and opened the door. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and spin him around, it was Adam's goons. They beat Ray senseless, he tried to fight back but was overpowered. Ray pulled out his knife and stood up, he stabbed one of the goons in the chest. The other goon pulled out a pistol and hit Ray in the head, Ray fell to the ground holding the gash on his forehead. Adam walked up to Ray with a cigarette in his hand, he looked down at Ray. "I said lose, you cost me a lot of money." He told Ray. The goon picked Ray up off the ground, Ray looked at Adam who had his pistol drawn. "Goodbye asshole." Adam told Ray. Adam put the gun to Ray's head and pulled the trigger, Ray fell dead on the ground. Adam looked at Ray's corpse and turned around, he lit his cigarette and walked away._

Terry woke up in the car, he got out and walked into the house part of his garage. Trisha Bennett his girlfriend sat in the chair filing her nails, she was a hot young number who was 18. Trisha wore a black tank and black mini skirt, she had thigh high leather boots, brown hair, brown eyes, and a black leather jacket. Terry looked at his girl and smiled, she smiled back and stood up. She walked over to Terry and they started making out, she quit kissing him and looked him in the eyes "It's perfect." She told him. Terry smiled back "Yeah we can make a good living here." He replied. Terry and Trisha walked into the back bedroom, Terry closed the door as Trisha took off her leather jacket. She laid on the bed and Terry got on top of her, he stripped her down and stripped himself. He thrust into her making her moan, he grabbed her by her hair and kept thrusting in and out. Trisha moaned and screamed in ecstasy, Terry increased his speed. Trisha started thrusting her hips into his thrusts, she screamed, moaned, and panted. They came simultaneously, they laid there making out until night time.


	42. Chapter 42: Parole

Chapter 42: Parole

Trevor walked out of the gates of the prison, he smelled the topical air as he took in the scenery. He walked to the cab waiting on him, he carried a duffel bag full of clothes and his personal property. He put the bag in the trunk and got in the backseat, the driver looked behind him at Trevor "Where you goin buddy?" He asked Trevor. Trevor looked out the window "Vice City." He replied. The driver nodded and started driving, he turned on the radio "Old Time Rock And Roll" by Bob Segar was playing. Trevor kept looking out the window, he got to remember Carlos' death and how he was framed. Trevor didn't know how he was gonna do it, but he was determined to find out who the killer was and he was gonna put them through a hell so bad they couldn't even imagine it. He sat in the back of the cab plotting his revenge, the driver didn't say a word to Trevor as he drove the cab down the Florida highway. Trevor pulled put his phone and scrolled through his contacts, he come across Mae's number and hit call. The phone rang, finally he got an answer. "Hello?" She asked over the phone. "Hey Maebug it's uncle T, listen I'm out of jail. I need a place to stay, tell me your address." Trevor told Mae. Mae replied giving him her address, Trevor hung up the phone and told the cab driver.

The cab pulled up in front of Mae's condo, Trevor got out if the car and grabbed his stuff out of the trunk. He walked up to the condo and opened the door, he sat his stuff down and walked to the fridge. Trevor grabbed a beer and walked over to the living room, he turned on the TV and watched it. A commercial came on for Cole's Auto, Trevor saw the commercial and it hit him "That dirty motherfucker!" Trevor shouted. He threw the beer bottle at the TV breaking it, he stood up and kicked the table. Mae walked in hearing the ruckus, she saw Trevor standing there with fury in his eyes "What's wrong Uncle T?" She asked Trevor. Trevor stopped and looked at Mae and how beautiful she become, he walked over to her and looked at her "Is that you?" He asked. Mae was creeped out, she looked back at Trevor "Yeah why?" She replied. Trevor hugged her and leaned up to her ear "You've grown." He told her. Trevor let go of her and looked at the mess he made, he looked back at Mae "Uh I'll just uh grab a broom and clean that up." He told her. Trevor swept the broken glass up and mopped the beer on the floor, Mae left to gi to work.

Mae finished her shift at The Hog House, she got into her Comet and drove down the street. She pulled up in front of her condo and parked. She got out and walked to the door, she opened the door and walked in. Trevor was dancing in his underwear drinking Mae's bottle of very expensive wbisket, she walked up to him and grabbed the bottle out of his hand "Okay I think you've had enough." She told Trevor. Trevor looked at her and laughed "Y…you remember you were just a baby, I held you. Now look at you, you're a fucking hot young woman." Trevor told her slurring his words. He leaned up to her "If you weren't my niece I'd fuck you sideways." He told her. Trevor laughed and passed out on the floor, Mae left him there and walked to her room. She got undressed and went to bed, she fell asleep fast. The next morning she woke up and got dressed, she grabbed her car keys and walked out the door. She got into her Comet and started driving down the street, she crossed the bridge and entered Downtown Vice City. She was on her way to see Tanner when her car broke down. Mae got out of the car and kicked the tire, she saw a sign half a block up the street "Kidd's Auto Repair" Mae walked over to the sign which hung above a garage, she walked in the garage to see a 19 year old boy with shoulder length brown hair working on his car. Mae cleared her throat "Excuse me." She said. The young man turned around "Hey what can I do for you?" He asked Mae. Mae smiled "My car broke down, down the street I was wondering if you can fix it." She asked him. The young man wiped his hands and smiled back "I sure can, I'm Terry." He said reaching his hand out. Mae shook his hand "Mae." She replied.

Terry got in the tow truck and drove it down the street, he towed the Comet to his garage. Within ten minutes he had the problem fixed, he closed the hood to Mae's car and looked at her "Well problem is fixed, your car overheated and the hose to the radiator melted. I put some water and anti freeze in there, and I replaced the hose." He told Mae. She sighed and smiled "Thank you. How much do I owe you?" She asked him. He wiped his hands and looked at her "$250, and I wanna drive it for a spell." He replied. Mar nodded and handed him the money, he got inside the car and started it up. Mae got in the passenger seat, he drove out of the garage and flew down the road. He passed cars on both lanes, he took a sharp turn going right down the street. Mae was impressed with his driving, he drove it around the block and stopped in front of his garage. Mae looked at him and smiled "That was really good driving!" She exclaimed. Terry smiled back "Yeah I have a thong for fast cars, but I can drive anything." He replied. Mae handed him her card "I'm involved in a profession that needs a good driver, here's my number how about yours?" Mae asked him. Terry wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it ti Mae, she looked at the name and number "Well Terry Kidd, I'll be in touch." Mae got out of the car and so did Terry. Mae got behind the wheel and drove off, Terry walked back in the garage and started working on his car again.


	43. Chapter 43: The Boatyard Heist

Chapter 43: The Boatyard Heist

It took a week before Terry heard anything, but she finally called him. She told him the address of Robert's house and told him to meet her and the others there. Terry pulled up in front of the house, he parked his car and got out. He walked in the door to find Mae and a few others sitting there, Robert looked at him "You the wheelman Mae has told us about?" He asked Terry. Terry nodded and sat down, Robert stood up and looked at him "Good we need a good driver for this job, the rest of us are on muscle." Robert told Terry. Robert had the plan all drawn out on the whiteboard, he grabbed a marker and looked at his crew "I got ears everywhere, I work for the biggest mob boss in the state. I got word the triads are bringing a shit load of cash in at the boatyard today, the plan is simple. We wait until it's all loaded into the truck, then we go in kill the triads and take the money. Me, Reese, Linda, and Mae are the gunmen for this crew, Terry you're getaway. Once we take care of the triads we'll pile into the truck with the cash, Terry will drive the truck out of the boatyard. My boss has given me permission to use one of his storehouses in Vice Beach, we'll unload and divide the cash there." Robert told the crew. Terry listened to the plan, everyone else like it. Robert handed everyone a beer, they toasted to the plan.

The next day they were ready, Reese and Robert were in their usual heist car the black Obey Tailgater. Robert was behind the wheel, Mae sat behind him, Reese was in the front passenger seat with Linda behind him. Terry drove up in a black Bullet, he parked behind Robert and waited for his signal. Reese watched out the window with binoculars, the triad almost had the truck loaded. When the final pallet was loaded Reese gave the signal, they all piled out of the car. Terry followed behind them. The crew took cover behind a stack of crates, Terry crouched with them. Robert and Reese lead the way, they had their M4 Carbines ready. The crew started taking out the triad, one of the triads got in the truck and started it. Terry ran over to the truck before he put it in drive, Terry pulled the triad out of the truck and shot him. Terry then helped the rest of the crew take out the triad, Robert was livid at Terry for not following instructions. "Hey wheels, I said worry about getaway. We'll handle the gunmen." He told Terry through the radio. Terry kept shooting the triads, ignoring what Robert said. When all the gunmen were dead Terry got in the truck, Robert got on the passenger seat, Reese, Mae, and Linda got in back. Reese closed the gate on the truck, and Terry drove off.

Terry drove the truck down the street, he left the industrial area of Vice City and crossed the bridge. He was now in Vice Beach, Robert gave him directions to the storehouse. Terry pulled into the storehouse and parked the truck, the crew got out of the truck and started unloading the money. Robert was ecstatic seeing all that money, Reese had about 25 duffel bags in the trunk of the car sitting in the storehouse. They divided the money out and loaded it into the bags, Robert handed the crew five bags each. Terry took his money and put it in a car sitting in the storehouse, Linda looked ay Robert and asked "How much did we get?" Robert looked at the money and at Linda "Fifty million." He replied. Linda smiled in excitement, Mae was overwhelmed with that much money "So we just made 10 mil apiece?" Mae asked Robert. Robert smiled and looked at Mae "Exactly, enjoy it." He replied. Mae put her cash in the car she picked out in the storehouse, when the money was divided and loaded into each of the cars everyone except Terry and Robert left. Terry walked to his car and started it up, Robert stopped him before he left "You did good wheelman, my boss needs a guy like you. You can drive and handle a piece, give me your number." Robert told Terry. Terry wrote his number down and handed it to Robert, Robert looked at the name and number "Terry, I'll be in touch." Robert told Terry. Terry backed the car up out of the storehouse, he pulled out into the street and left Robert.


	44. Chapter 44: Meeting Adam Cole

Chapter 44: Meeting Adam Cole

Terry invested his money in advertising for his garage, he also took on some help. He turned his garage from a simple repair shop to a full on customs shop, he hired painters, detailers, and modders. His garage boomed into a well known business, his girl Trisha opened up a hair, makeup, and nail salon which did well. Terry banked the rest of his money, and waited on another heist from Robert. He was working in his garage fixing up a race car for a customer, the look of the car brought him back to the days of working on hia dad's pit crew. He heard the sound of a motorcycle pull into his garage, Terry got out from under the race car to see who was there. He stood up and looked at the young man, the man looked to be 21, he had blonde hair neck length that was slicked back, a goatee and sunglasses, he wore a black leather jacket with a Lost MC patch on it. The biker got off his Hexer and walked over to Terry, he reached out his hand and Terry shook it "Nice garage you got here." He told Terry. Terry looked at the young man "Do I know you?" He asked the young man. The man took off his sunglasses revealing his green eyes "I'm Tanner Brooks, but my friends call my Angel." He told Terry. Terry put his hands in his pockets "I'm Terry Kidd, people call me The Kid." Terry replied. Terry and Tanner got to know each other, talking about cars, motors, racing and bikes, the two got along fast.

Terry's phone rang, he looked at the caller ID it was Robert. Terry answered hoping that it was another heist, he answered the phone and spoke into it "Yeah?" He asked Robert. "Hey kid, I told my boss about you. He wants to meet you, says he has a job." Robert told Terry. Robert hung up the phone, Tanner's phone then rang. Tanner looked and it was Robert "Hey leatherhead, come over to my boss's house, he's got a job." Robert said hanging up the phone. Tanner looked at Terry "The guy that just called you called me. How do you know him?" Tanner asked. "We did a heist together, I'm hoping he had another one." Terry replied. Tanner looked at Terry "Let's ride together, I know the way." Tanner told Terry. Terry got behind the wheel of his Vigero, Tanner got in the passenger seat. Terry started up the car and drove down the street, Tanner lit a cigarette and looked at Terry. "What brings you to Vice City? Where you from?" Tanner asked Terry. "I'm from Las Venturas, I worked with The Lost over there. I'm here looking for the man who killed my father." Terry replied. Tanner took a drag of his cigarette, he blew the smoke and looked at Terry "How do you know he's here?" He asked Terry. "I saw his face on a commercial, he's running for governor." Terry replied. Tanner nodded, they drove across the bridge to Pineapple Isle.

Terry pulled into Adam's driveway, he parked the car and stopped. Tanner and Terry got out of the car and walked up the steps, they were met by Robert who had his men search them. Robert looked at the two "Seems you two know each other, good come on." He told the two. They followed Robert inside the mansion and up the stairs, Robert opened the door to Adam's office. Adam sat in his chair looking at the men, Terry's eyes widened as soon as he saw Adam. Tanner noticed this and realized Terry found who he was looking for, Tanner didn't say a word he just looked at Adam. Adam stood up and walked over to the men "Tanner, good seeing you again." He told Tanner. Adam looked at Robert and stuxk his hand out "Hey there Adam Cole, governor candidate. And you are?" Adam said with a smile. Terry shook his hand and replied "Travis, Travis Clark." He told Adam. Tanner knew Terry was lying but didn't say a word, he didn't like Cole neither. Adam shook Terry's hand and walked back to his desk, he sat down and looked at the two "Tanner and Travis, my two favorite guys. I just met you Travis and I like you, hell you can come here and fuck my wife." Adam said laughing. He slammed his hand down on the desk and looked at Tanner, Tanner looked back at Adam "What do you want now?" He asked Adam. Adam lit a cigarette and looked at the two "I got an itch that needs scratched, one of my opponents has some blackmail on me. He has me tied with various criminal activity in the state, I need you two to wipe him out." Adam replied. Tanner looked at Adam with a confused expression "How are we gonna do that?" He asked. Adam stood up and handed Tanner a file "He goes to the Hog House every night, he leaves at 10 pm sharp. I want you to do a drive by. This will stop my dirty laundry from airing to the public, and I can use it for my campaign." Adam replied. Adam stuck his hands in the air "Adam Cole against gang activity. It just screams headlines." Adam said.

Tanner nodded and walked out of the room, Terry followed him. They walked out of the mansion and got in the car, Terry put the car in drive and left out off the estate. Tanner got a text from Robert "The Los Pendejos drive a certain car, I got one parked for you at Vice Beach." The text read. Tanner put his phone up and looked at Terry "Go to Vice Beach." He told Terry. Terry started driving, he left Pineapple Isle and to the residential area of Vice City. Tanner looked at Terry "So you found him, so "Travis" What are you going to do?" Tanner asked Terry. Terry kept driving, he stopped at a red light and looked at Tanner "I'm gonna bide my time, I will convince Robert and many others in his crew that Adam is a short timer." Terry replied. Tanner laughed "You're a charmer huh?" He asked Terry. Terry looked at Tanner "When I need to be." He replied. They pulled up to the car Robert left for them, they got out of the Vigero and got into the gang car. Terry stayed behind the wheel, Tanner drew his sub machine gun. They pulled up to the strip club, it was 10 pm. The man walked out of the strip club and Tanner opened fire, the man fell dead and Terry sped off into the night.


	45. Chapter 45: Courting Mae

Chapter 45: Courting Mae

Tanner pulled up in front of Mae's house on his Hexer, he got off his bike and knocked on the door. Trevor answered it and looked at Tanner "What the fuck you want?" He asked Tanner. Tanner looked back at Trevor "Is Mae here?" He asked her. Trevor nodded and looked behind him "Hey there's a biker here for you!" Trevor shouted. He walked back to his chair and sat down, he drank his beer and watched TV. Mae walked out of her bedroom, she wore only a black sleeveless belly shirt, really short blue jean shorts, and her thigh high heeled leather boots. She walked up to Tanner and they kissed, Tanner took her by the hand and they walked out the door. Tanner and Mae held hands as they walked to his bike, he mounted his bike and she got on the back. Tanner started the bike and started riding down the street, Mae held onto him as they rode the bike. He rode down the road across the bridge, he rode through Little Havana, north to Little Jamaica. Mae took in all the scenery, despite being in the ghetto she liked the ride. Tanner rode north into Downtown, he stopped at the clubhouse and got off the bike. Mae got off the bike as well, Tanner took her hand and they walked into the clubhouse.

Mae was looking around the place, bikers and hot women were everywhere. The clubhouse was a rough looking place but Mae didn't mind, she and Tanner walked to the bar. Tanner looked at the bartender "Two whiskeys." He told the bartender. He smiled and poured two glasses with whiskey and handed them to Tanner and Mae, the two picked up the glass and clanged them together. They drank the shot and slammed the glasses down on the table, Tanner looked Mae in the eyes and they started making out. Hawk walked up to Tanner and looked at Mae, he recognized her "I know you, you're the stripper who kissed my buddy here!" He said. He stuck out his hand for Mae to shake it, she shook his hand "How the hell are you? I'm Hawk." He told her. "Mae." She replied. She finished shaking his hand and looked back at Tanner, Hawk leaned up to Tanner "Say, Ace is looking for you. Go see him, introduce your friend." He told Tanner. Tanner took Mae by the hand and walked back into Ace's office, they shut the door behind them.

Ace sat behind the desk, he was smoking a bowl of meth. He looked up at Tanner "Hey Angel, good to see you. Who's this beauty?" He asked looking at Mae. Tanner looked at Mae then at Ace "This is my girl, Mae Clinton." Tanner replied. Ace nodded and hit his pipe again, he lit the bowl and took a big hit. He sat the pipe and lighter down as he took a coughing fit, he stood up and started beating his chest. Tanner ran over and started beating his back "Easy pops." He told Ace. Ace quit coughing after he spit out a lugi, he looked up at Tanner "Appreciate it son." He replied. Mae looked at them confused "Is he your-?" She was cut off by Tanner. "Not biological no, but he's been my dad since my father died." Tanner replied. Mae nodded and looked at Ace, Ace looked back at her while wiping the phlegm from his beard "Where'd my boy meet you?" He asked Mae. "The Hog House, it's a strip club I dance at." Mae replied. Ace looked at her "Yeah you have a dancer's body." Ace told Mae. The three sat in there and talked, Ace despite him being a rough and tough biker was a gentleman around Mae. Tanner looked at Ace and finally asked. "So why did you call ne back here?" Ace looked back at Tanner "There's a rival club who has already called dibs on our turf, they call themselves "The Vice City Reapers." I want you to go and show them that this is Lost territory." Ace replied. Mae got up and looked at Ace "I'll help you, I'm good with a gun." She told him. Ace nodded and sat back "Good, we might have some use for you then." He replied. Tanner and Mae walked out the door, they walked through the clubhouse and left.


	46. Chapter 46: Finding The Lost

Chapter 46: Finding The Lost

Terry cussed and started throwing his tools all over the garage, he had just cut is arm open replacing a motor in a car. He licked the car and cussed up a storm, he walked to the sink and turned on the cold water. Tanner who had just done his job and dropped Mae off at home rolled into the garage, he walked in the back where Terry was. Terry was stitching his arm, he looked at Tanner "Hey man, what's up?" He asked Tanner. Tanner looked at the cut on Terry's arm, he then looked up at Terry. "Not much, just had to take care of some business with my girl. What about you?" He asked Terry. Terry finished stitching and looked at Tanner, he started walking back to his job and continued working on the car "I cut myself working, my guys are good for nothing and only come to work when they need dope." Terry told Tanner. Tanner helped Terry with his work, together they got the new motor installed in the car. Tanner and Terry wiped the grease off their hands, Tanner looked at Terry "Hey man, wanna come to the clubhouse and grab a beer?" He asked Terry. Terry nodded and walked into the house part of his garage, Trisha was sitting there. She wore only a short black nightie, she was watching TV while filing her nails. Terry looked at her "I'm going with Tanner to get a beer." He told her. Trisha looked up at him "Okay." She replied. Terry mounted his Freeway motorcycle that he had just built, Tanner mounted his Hexer. They rode out of the garage and made a left, they stopped at the clubhouse and got off their bikes.

The two men walked into the clubhouse, Lost members were all over, drinking, arm wrestling, playing darts. Terry felt right at home, they walked to the bar and Tanner looked at the bartender. "Two beers." He told the bartender. "What happened to the girl?" He asked Tanner. "I took her home, this is my buddy Terry." Tanner replied. The bartender put two bottles of Pisswasser on the bar, Terry and Tanner drank their beers. A hot woman about 22 walked up to Tanner, she wore a black miniskirt, a black lace bra, and a black leather jacket with The Lost MC patch on it. She put her arm around Terry's neck "Hey sugar, I haven't seen you before." She told Terry. He smiled a charming smile and looked her in the eyes "I'm new in town, name's Kidd, Terry Kidd." He stuck out his hand. She shook his hand "Well Terry, I'm Crystal." She replied. Terry purred and looked her in the eyes "Crystal huh? Well I'll smoke your bowl baby." He replied. Crystal laughed at his joke, Tanner walked away from the bar leaving them alone. He walked in the back to Ace's office, he walked into the office and shut the door.

Ace looked up at Tanner, he put his pipe down and stood up. "Did you get it taken care of?" He asked Tanner. Tanner gave him a thumbs up and sat down, he looked at Ace. "There's a guy at the bar, a friend of mine. He's a good wheelman, gunman, and mechanic. I know I got no say, but I think he should join our club." Tanner told Ace. Ace looked at Tanner "You swear by him?" He asked Tanner. "I do, we need a mechanic, and he's worked for The Las Venturas chapter. I think he'd make a great addition to The Lost." Tanner replied. Ace walked outside of the office, Tanner followed him. They walked over to the bar, Ace approached Terry and Crystal. Ace grabbed Crystal by the hair and pushed her to the side "Get lost honey." He told her. Crystal walked away leaving Terry, Tanner, and Ace alone. Tanner stuck his hand out and shook Terry's hand, Terry shook Ace's hand in return. "I'm Ace, chapter President." Ace told Terry. "Terry Kidd, mechanic." Terry replied. Ace looked at Terry "My son here says he wants you in our ranks, he swears by you. Question is: Do you want to join The Lost?" He asked Terry. Terry looked at Ace, then at Tanner, he looked back at Ace "It wouldn't hurt to have some backup, sure I'll join you." Terry replied. Ace looked at Terry "This isn't some punk ass gang, it's a fraternity, a brotherhood. You die for us, we die for you. It's a family." Ace explained to Terry. "I could use family." Terry replied. Ace walked off and grabbed a jacket off the wall, it had a Lost patch on it, he handed it to Terry "Welcome brother. We'll give you an initiation later." Ace told Terry. Terry took the jacket and put it on, he looked around the room as his brothers started shaking his hand welcoming him to The Lost.


	47. Chapter 47: Meeting Heather

Chapter 46: Meeting Heather

Terry hung his Lost jacket up in his living room, he'd end up going to the clubhouse after work for drink with his brothers. He just got done working on a car, he washed his hands in the sink and walked into the living room. Trisha was at work, so Terry flipped on the TV and started watching it. His phone rang, he checked the Caller ID. It was Adam calling him, Terry answered the phone "Hello?" He asked into the phone. "Hey Travis, This is Adam. Look my wife's driver called in sick, I need you to come here and pick up the limo. Drive her home from her gym in North Point, I'll pay you well." Adam told Terry. Terry thought for a minute "Okay, I'll be over shortly." He replied. Terry stood up and walked outside, he got in his black Vigero and started it up. He drove down the road, he crossed the bridge to Pineapple Isle and pulled into Adam's driveway. He got out of his car and walked over to the limo, he got in the limp and pulled the folding mirror down. The keys fell out and Terry caught them, he started the limo and pulled out od the driveway. He left Adam's house and crossed the bridge to the residential area of Vice City, he made a left and drove to North Point.

Heather had just gotten out of the shower at her gym and changed into her street clothes, she wore a white tank and a blue ruffled mini skirt, and cowboy boots. She walked outside to wait on her ride, the limo pulled up and she got in the back. She sat down and rolled down the window, she took a look at Terry and smiled "Damn you're hotter than our usual driver." She told Terry. Terry smiled "Where are you heading ma'am?" He asked Heather. She thought for a minute "Take me to the Bean Machine, I want a double mocha frappuccino." Heather replied, Terry smiled and looked back at her "Done." He told her. Terry started driving down the street, Heather got on her phone and texted Adam "Hey babe, the limo broke down. The driver is fixing it but we might be awhile, love you." She sent the text and got closer to Terry "So what's your name sweetie?" She asked Terry. He stopped at the red light and looked at her "Travis Clark." He replied. Heather smiled "Well Travis, you sure are a hottie. You should come in the coffee shop with me, we'll get to know each other." She told Terry. Terry smiled back at her "That sounds great, what's your name darlin?" He asked Heather. "Heather Willis Cole." Heather replied. Terry drove on, he stopped in front of The Bean Machine. He got out of the limo and walked to the other side, he let Heather out. Terry got a good look at Heather's long legs in that skirt, and her rack in that tank. Terry loved the sight of her, she stepped out and took his arm. They walked inside the coffee shop, she got her mocha Terry got a black coffee.

They sat and drank their coffee, Heather and Terry talked, laughed, and got to know each other. "So how did you get to work for Adam?" She asked him. "I got to him through Robert, I did a favor for him. He seems like an ok fellow, cares too much about his campaign though." Terry replied. Heather scoffed and looked at him "That damn campaign, it's ruining our marriage. He hasn't made love to me since he killed his boss, now it seems like I'm just a trophy wife." She explained to Terry. "You're toi beautiful to be ignored, you don't need a man like that." Terry told her. Heather looked him in the eyes "I know, I need a man like you. You look rough and tough, you're also cute and charming to boot." Heather told Terry. They finished their coffee, Heather and Terry took each other's hand and walked out of the Bean Machine. They got back in the limo and Terry drove off, he parked in an alleyway. Heather slid off her g string as Terry got in back, they had sweaty rough sex right there in the limo. When they were finished Heather and Terry started making out, they made out for ten minutes until Terry got back up front. Heather put her panties back on as Terry started the car, he drove her back to Adam's mansion and dropped her off. Heather walked to the driver's side window and gave him a kiss, she walked up the steps as Terry got into his car and left the mansion. He called Adam "Hey, you're wife is home." He told Adam. "Good, what was wrong with the car?" He asked Terry. Terry was confused for a minute but caught on "Bad radiator, got it fixed though." Terry replied. "I'll send Robert with your payment." Adam told Terry hanging up the phone.


	48. Chapter 48: The Truth

Chapter 48: The Truth

It had been a week since Terry and Heather had gotten acquainted, Heather had caught feelings for Terry, he didn't feel the same way. Terry's plan was to get Heather to turn against Adam, he kept in touch with her, sweet talked her, told her what she wanted to hear. Now it was time to turn ti Adam's right hand man; Robert Sprouse. Terry pulled up at Robert's house, he was on his Freeway wearing his Lost jacket. Terry got off the bike and walked up to Robert's front door, he knocked on the door and waited. Robert answered the door, he looked at Terry confused "Travis, what do you want?" He asked Terry. "Can I come in?" Terry asked in return. Robert stepped aside and let Terry in the door, Terry walked in and sat on the couch. Robert looked at Terry "You want a beer?" He asked Terry. "Yeah I'll take one." Terry replied. Robert walked in the kitchen and grabbed two beers, he walked back into the living room and handed Terry a beer. Terry opened his beer and took a drink, Robert sat down and looked at Terry "So what do you want? I'm kind of busy." Robert asked Terry. "Oh sorry man, didn't know. What are you doing?" He asked Robert. "Adam's got me doing paperwork, numbers shipments, income petty secretary shit." Robert replied. Terry took a drink of his beer and looked at Robert "Seems like Mr. Cole is unappreciative of your status." Terry told Robert. Robert scoffed and looked at him "Man, he's an asshole. He's gotten real cocky since he killed Cortelli, all he cares about is his campaign. He treats us all like shit." Robert explained to Terry.

Terry took another drink of his beer "I've seen you in action, you can plan a heist. Maybe you should be running the show." He told Robert. Robert looked down then at Terry "I couldn't fill Cole's shoes, a lot of people had to die for him to get where he's at." Robert replied. "I drove Mrs. Cole last week, she's fed up with him as well." Terry told Robert. Robert's phone rang and he answered it, he listened to the voice on the phone. Robert's eyes widened and looked at Terry, Robert drew his gun and hung up the phone. "So Travis, or should I say Terry Kidd. You tried to get in my head, lucky for me my boss found your file. Now go to hell with your father." Robert said. Terry drew his gun and shot Robert in the hand, Robert screamed in pain and dropped his gun. Terry ran outside and mounted his bike, he rode down the street back toward Downtown. He rode up to his garage, he knew that Trisha was off. He ran up to the garage when it exploded, the force of the explosion knocked Terry back across the street. He heard Trisha screaming in pain, he stood up and ran to the burning garage. The fire was too hot for him to go in, he looked up as Trisha come out of the fire, she was covered in flames burning and screaming. She fell dead on the sidewalk, Terry started punching the concrete "Noooo!" He shouted into the air.

Robert walked into Adam Cole's office, Adam had the news turned on. He looked at Robert in a fury "You idiot, this is bad for my campaign. I didn't tell you to torch his place and kill his girl!" Adam shouted at Robert. Robert smiled in a deranged expression, he looked at his hand then at Adam "Is that how you treat the new boss?" Robert said. Adam drew his revolver and put it up to Adam's head "I'm the only boss in this town, you're just a lackey." Adam told Robert. Robert's smile faded, he looked at Adam Cole with an angry expression "And you're just an entitled piece of shit who's past his expiration date!" Robert yelled. Adam hit Robert upside the head with the revolver, Robert fell to the floor. Adam put the revolver against Robert's head "Any last words?" He asked Robert. "Fuck you!" Robert shouted. They both heard a gunshot, Heather stood on the doorway with a pistol in her hands. Adam fell against the wall holding his side, Robert and Heather ran out of the room escaping Adam's wrath.


	49. Chapter 49: Hiding Out

Chapter 49: Hiding Out

Terry drowned his sorrows at the clubhouse bar, he drank 6 shots and 8 beers. Everyone in the club knew what happened so they left him alone. Tanner walked in and saw his friend at the bar drinking, he walked up to him "I heard about what happened brother, I'm sorry." He told Terry. Terry took a shot and looked at Tanner "I been with that girl since we was kids man, her, my business all gone." Terry told Tanner. "What are you gonna do?" Tanner asked Terry. "I'm gonna kill Adam Cole." Terry replied. Tanner looked at him then at his brothers, they all gathered around the bar. Ace walked up and put his hand on Terry's shoulder "You're not gonna do it alone, we'll help you brother." He told Terry. The rest of The Lost cheered, Terry looked at Ace "Thanks." He replied. They all drank the rest of the night, Terry got shitfaces drunk with his brothers. They all partied and enjoyed the night, Terry forgot for a moment how bad he felt.

Robert and Heather drove down the street, they had escaped Adam's mansion. Heather looked out the back glass window of Robert's car, keeping a lookout for any of Adam's men. She breathed a sigh of relief and sat in the seat, Robert looked at her "So, why'd you save my ass back there?" He asked Heather. Heather laughed and looked at him "Don't take it personally, I need you to help me take him down." Heather replied. Robert kept driving, he pulled into Mae's driveway. They got out of the car and ran to the door, Robert knocked on the door frantically. The door opened and Trevor stood there, he looked at Heather "Well hello!" He said in an excited creepy tone. He walked over to Heather and got his face close to hers, he took a big whiff and smelled her. Mae walked to the door and looked at Robert "What the hell do you want?" She asked him. Robert and Heather ran inside the house, Trevor walked in closing the door behind him. Robert and Heather sat on the couch, Mae stayed standing. Trevor sat in the recliner and looked at the two "Why the fuck are you here?" He asked Robert. Robert calmed down and looked at Mae "It's all fucked up, we pissed off Adam Cole. He's gonna kill us, we need a place to hide." Robert told Mae. Trevor looked at Robert "How do you know Adam Cole?" He asked Robert. Robert looked back at Trevor. "I worked for him, I was his right hand man. He just tried to kill me!" Robert replied.

There was another knock on Mae's door, she walked over and answered it. Reese and Linda walked in and looked at everyone, Reese walked up to Robert "You ok man? There's a price on your head." He told Robert. Robert stood up and lit a cigarette, he started pacing the floor. Trevor got annoyed watching Robert, he stood up and grabbed Robert by his arms and shook him "If you don't calm down I'll kill you myself! You knew the hazard of this profession the minute you started, now you can pace and worry. Or you can do something about this problem." Trevor told Robert. Robert took a drag off his cigarette, he looked Trevor in the eye "You're right." He looked at everyone. "Someone go get Terry, we're gonna need him." He said. Reese and Linda walked out and left, Robert took a seat beside Heather. Mae walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, she opened it up and took a big drink. Trevor started smoking a bowl of meth, he handed the pipe to Robert who turned it down. Heather stood up, she walked over to Mae "Can I borrow some of your clothes?" She asked Mae looking at her attire. Heather was in a black dress and black heels, Mae nodded and pointed the direction of her bedroom.


	50. Chapter 50: Robbing Adam Cole

Chapter 50: Robbing Adam Cole

The next day everyone was gathered around in Mae's living room, including Terry who was hungover and still pissed. Terry looked at Robert with hate filled eyes, Robert looked back at him "I had nothing to do with your garage, Cole had that arranged. We're gonna stick it to him really good today Terry." Robert told Terry. Robert picked up a whiteboard he had Mae buy for him, and he started drawing a layout. Robert got done drawing, he held the marker in his hand. He turned around and looked at everyone, he had a big crew in on this heist. "There's a lot here, that's good. This payout is the biggest we've ever done, I'm talking over a billion big ones. This job is also the hardest we've ever done so I'm glad we got the muscle here." Robert told the crew. Trevor was in the back picking his nose, he stopped what he was doing to look at Robert. "I'm already a billionaire, I'll just do this one for the fun of it." Trevor told Robert. "That's fine man, we need someone like you on this heist." He replied. He looked at his crew then back at the board "Here's the plan: Cole's biggest racket is the casino, he stashes his money there in the vault in the basement. Every bit of money he makes from his legal and illegal operations get stored there, once a month he invests the money into his companies which pay out the expenses, and comes back clean when his profits roll in." Robert explained to everyone.

Robert started drawing on the board again, talking while doing so "We need someone he doesn't know to pose as an employee, that's where Mae comes in. She can use my card to get into the basement and let us in through the garage doors, me, Heather, Reese, Linda, Trevor, and Terry will come in with six armored trucks. We'll back them up in there so all we have to do is drive out, we get out of the trucks, give Mae a weapon and make out way to the safe on the other side of the basement. We fight the security that's sure to be there and take all the pallets of money he has, to do this we'll need a forklift. There's already one in the basement that's used to transport the money into the vault, T.K. I want you on the forklift, we'll cover you. After the cash is all loaded up we drive to Swamp Town, we use the same storehouse as before for all the cash. After we unload the cash we take the trucks to the mountains just like before and we destroy them. This is gonna bring a lot of heat on us, but if we can pull this off we'll be set for life. With Adam's cash gone his influence won't be as big, then we can finish him off." Robert explained. Nobody in the crew argued or disagreed with the plan, they all liked it.

They spent the next three days preparing for the heist, they were ready. Mae walked into the casino wearing the casino's uniform, she walked past several employees who didn't seem to notice she didn't work there. She looked over to see Adam Cole eating in the restaurant, she walked past him and into the employees only room. She had a headset on Robert talked through it "Hey Caramel, you in?" He asked her. Mae looked around "I'm in." She replied. "Good, we're on our way. Get to the basement." He told her. Mae walked through the employees break room and through the door, she was now down in the basement. She walked to the loading bay, she looked around and found the doors. "Where are you?" She asked through the headset "We're pulling in now, open the doors." Robert replied. Mae hit the button and the doors opened up, the armored trucks backed into the garage. The crew members got out of the vans and opened up the back of their trucks, they were locked and loaded. Terry had his trusty shotgun, Heather had an M4, Robert had an AK, Trevor had an AK, Reese had a shotgun, Linda had her M4. They gave Mae an AK, she cocked it and walked with her crew. They walked through the basement and to the vault, Robert placed a charge on the vault door. "Ok stand way back, and be on your guard this is gonna bring some heat." He told the crew. They all hid behind something as Robert hit the detonator, the door blew open and the alarm went off. Terry ran to the forklift sitting next to the vault, he picked up the first pallet of cash and drove to the armored truck.

As he drove to the second one guards started running downstairs, the crew held them off as Terry loaded up the second pallet. Wave after wave of Cole's goons ran down to the basement, Trevor took out 10 by himself, the rest of the crew held their own. Terry had four pallets loaded, two more to go. Mae shot 7 gunmen, as Terry loaded the fifth pallet into the fifth truck he saw gunmen coming through the garage door. Terry got off the forklift and took cover behind a truck, he pumped his shotgun and aimed around the corner. Terry shot 6 of the gunmen, after they were dealt with he got back on the forklift and drove back to the vault. The crew was outnumbered and running out of ammo, Cole's goons were piling in, there were 50 gunmen against six. Terry loaded up the last pallet, the crew ran to the armored trucks, they all got in their trucks except Heather who lagged behind. Heather fell to the floor as she was running, she looked and saw a bullet in her leg. Mae looked at Heather "Get the fuck out of here!" Heather shouted. Mae got into Heather's truck and they all left, Adam who was behind the gunmen cleared the way and walked over to Heather. Heather smiled and looked up at him "I'll see you in Hell baby." She told him. Adam smiled back "You won't get that lucky." He turned around and his men picked Heather up off the floor, they drug her put of the basement kicking and screaming.


	51. Chapter 51: Laying Low

Chapter 51: Laying Low

It had been a week since they robbed the casino, Robert left Vice City, he was hiding out in Swamp Town. Reese and Linda carried on as usual, Reese having quit working for Cole started driving a cab for Linda's company. Mae continued dancing and seeing Tanner, Trevor bought himself a new house in Vice Beach. Nobody seen or heard from Heather since Adam captured her. And Terry bought a new garage in Downtown Vice City, it had an apartment upstairs that he also bought. He was working on a customer's car when he heard footsteps, he got out from under the car and saw Crystal walking in, she had on her black thigh high boots, black mini skirt, black lace up bra, and her Lost jacket. She saw Terry and smiled, Terry smiled and walked over to her. "Nice place!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, it's not much but it's mine." Terry replied. Crystal and Terry walked up to each other and kissed, she looked up at Terry "The brothers at the clubhouse are missing you. Especially Angel, that boy thinks he's truly your brother." She told him. "Tanner is a good egg, I like that boy." Terry replied. Crystal smiled "I been missing you too." She told him. She and Terry started making out, he picked her up and put her against the wall. He reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties, he unzipped his pants and thrust into her. She moaned and hugged his back, she squeezed tight as he thrust in and out. They both came and he stepped back, she put her panties back on and he zipped his pants.

They closed up the garage and rode over to The Lost clubhouse, Terry and Crystal walked in hand in hand. The brothers cheered when they saw Terry, Tanner walked up with two beers. "Welcome back brother." He told Terry. Terry thanked him, Tanner handed the beers to Terry and Crystal. They clanged their bottles together and took a drink, Tanner walked with Terry to the bar. Mae was sitting there waiting on him "T.K. I want you to meet my girl Mae." He told Terry. Mae looked at him and smiled "Hey, nice seeing you again." She told Terry. He looked at Mae "Likewise." He replied. Tanner looked at her confused "Have you two met before?" He asked her. "Terry fixed my car a month or so ago, and we've been in heists together." Mae replied. Tanner nodded, he sat down next to Mae, Crystal walked up to Terry and they started making out. The four sat and talked, the stereo was blasting hard rock "The Grudge" by Tool was playing. The brothers all started a mosh pit to the song, Tanner looked at what was going on "Let's move this party to Ace's office." He told the other three. He took Mae by the hand and stood up, he along with Terry and Crystal walked in the back to Ace's office.

Ace was sitting in his desk smoking a bowl, Trevor was sitting across from him. Mae had brought Trevor along to hang out, Trevor didn't mind hanging with The Lost as long as they didn't start no sbit with him, Johnny K in Los Santos was on good terms with Trevor until he confronted him. The door opened and Tanner and his friends walked in, Crystal shut the door behind them. Tanner looked at Ace "Making nice I see." He told Ace. Ace nodded and coughed, he passed the pipe to Trevor who took a massive hit. The two coughed their lungs out, Trevor put the pipe down and stood up. He walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a beer, he opened it up and chugged half the bottle. He sat back down and looked at Ace "So what kind of operations you do in this city?" He asked Ace. Ace laughed "Drugs and guns, mostly we hang around here and party." Ace replied. Trevor nodded "How would you like to work for Trevor Phillips Enterprises?" He asked Ace. Ace looked at him with a puzzled look "Never heard of them" He replied. Trevor, Ace and everyone else talked and bullshitted all night.


	52. Chapter 52: Escape

Chapter 52: Escape

Heather had been in captivity for a week, she was in Adam Cole's basement shackled to the wall. Her hands in cuffs spread out cuffed to posts on each side of her, her feet on the same manner. She was naked having been raped and tortured by Cole's sadistic men, Adam walked in to look at his treacherous wife. Heather screamed "Let me out!" at Adam. Adam smiled and got up to her face "We just got started, you haven't even begun to feel the pain I got in store for you." Adam replied. Heather spit in his face and growled, Adam wiped the spit off his face he made a fist and started punching her in the face repeatedly. Heather started crying out of anger and pain, Adam laughed and turned around. He walked out of the room locking the door, Heather started moving trying to get out of the shackles. The door opened and in walked Adam's new right hand man, Max Denver walked over to Heather and grabbed her by her hair "I'm gonna have some fun with you." He told her with a sick smile on his face. He reached down and uncuffed her feet, he stood back up and started kissing her "It's a lot more fun with your legs wrapped around me." He told Heather. Heather headbutted him breaking his nose, he stumbled back holding his bleeding nose. Heather wrapped her legs around his head and twisted breaking hos neck, she used her feet to grab the keys out of his pocket. She grabbed the chains on the shackles on her arms and lifted herself up, she used her limber body to bring her legs up to her arms. She grabbed the keys off her feet and undid the cuffs on her right arm, she then did it to the left.

Heather grabbed her clothes out of the corner and got dressed, she still felt pain in her leg where she was shot. The bullet was dug out of her and stitched up, she grabbed Max's gun out of hos holster and opened the door. She snuck her way through the basement, one of Adam's guards was walking down the corridor, Heather ducked into a darkened corner. The guard stopped in front of heather and turned around, he stood guard facing away from Heather. She put the gun away and crept up to the guard, she snapped his neck and he fell dead. She searched hos body for anything of use, she found a srt of car keys and a silencer. She put the silencer on her gun and continued onward, she started shooting the guards with her silenced gun while making her way out of the basement. She come to the door leading into the yard, she slowly crouched up the stairs and peeked out the door. There were several gunmen patrolling the yard, Heather slowly walked outside and crouched behind a bush. She started taking out gunmen with headshots, once the backyard was clear she crept around the side of the house into the front yard.

She looked around the front yard, there wasn't as many gunmen here. She still silently crept through the front yard keeping on her toes for guards, she heard footsteps coming from the porch. Heather hid in the bushes and kept a lookout, two guards armed with machine guns walked past her. Heather shot one in the head, he fell down. The other guard looked around but didn't see anyone, when he looked back at his partner Heather shot him. She got out of the bushes and crept her way to a black Bullet that sat in the driveway, as soon as she got in the car she heard a voice on the PA system that rang throughout the house "The bitch is gone, find her and finish her!" Adam's voice yelled through the speakers. Heather started the car as gunmen all piled out of the house, they all shot at the car. Heather put it in drive and flew out of there, she left Pineapple Isle and sped down the street. She got on her phone and called Robert, the phone rang until finally she got an answer "Where the hell have you been?" Robert asked her. "I been kinda tied up, I'm free now and I'm coming to you. Where are you?" She asked Robert. "I'm in Swamp Town, meet me at the gas station there." Robert replied before hanging up the phone. Heather put her phone down and drove out of the city, she drove down the highway toward Swamp Town.


	53. Chapter 53: Reunion

Chapter 53: Reunion

Heather waited at the gas station in Swamp Town, Robert had told her to meet him there. She waited in the parking lot for an hour, finally Robert's Tornado pulled in. Heather breathed a sigh of relief, she walked up to Robert who stepped out of the car. He looked at her bruised face and bloody nose "You look like shit, they must have worked you over pretty good." Robert told her. She got an angry expression on her face and pushed Robert "You look like a pathetic piece of shit, why are you hiding in this shithole?" She asked him. Robert got in his car "Get in." He told her. Heather walked around and got in the front passenger side, she shut the door and Robert started the car. He drove on down the highway toward Vice City, Heather looked at him "What the hell are you doing?" She asked him. Robert looked back at her then at the road "We're going back to Vice City, we're gonna get the crew together and we're gonna finish this. We got help now, I talked to Terry. He and another boy I had working for me Tanner are members of The Lost, they agreed to back us up." Robert explained to Heather. He pulled out his phone and called Reese "Hey man, meet us in Downtown Vice City. I got a plan." He told Reese. "Okay man, I'll get Linda we'll be there soon." Reese replied. Robert hung up the phone and drove on.

Robert pulled up in front of The Lost Clubhouse, he parked the car and turned it off. He and Heather got out of the car and walked up to the door, Robert opened the door for her and she walked in. Robert followed behind her, they looked around at the rough and tough landscape in front of them. Robert looked around for Tanner or Terry, he walked up to the bar and looked at the bartender "Where's Angel?" He asked the bartender. The bartender pointed to the hallway to the left, Robert nodded and walked back there. Heather followed him as they made their way to Ace's office, Robert opened the door to see everyone there. Reese and Linda still wasn't there but everyone else was, Robert and Heather walked in Heather shut the door behind her. Ace looked up at Robert "Who the hell are you?" He asked Robert. "A friend of your friends." Robert replied. Terry stood up and looked at Robert "What's the plan?" He asked Robert. Robert looked back at Terry then around the room "I'm waiting on Reese and Linda, when they get here I'll formulate a plan." Robert replied. Terry nodded and sat down, Crystal sat on his lap and looked up at Robert.

Reese pulled up at The Lost Clubhouse, he and Linda got out of the car and walked up to the door. They walked in and looked around the inside, Linda liked the scenery she looked at Reese "This is my kind of place." She told Reese. She and Reese walked around looking for Robert, they walked in the back hallway to Ace's office. Reese opened the door and walked in, Linda followed behind him closing the door behind her. Reese looked at everyone "So you got a plan Rob?" He asked Robert. Robert looked back at Reese and smiled "A foolproof plan buddy, there's no robbery involved. Only retribution." Robert replied. He looked around the room at everyone, he stood up straight and prepared to speak. "We've all been screwed by Adam Cole, now we evened the score by robbing him. But now that he's broke it's time to finish him, once and for all." Robert told the group. He looked at Ace "Two of your brothers are involved, so I need assurance that you got out back." He told Ace. Ace stood up "We look after our own, you can count on The Lost." Ace replied. The group cheered and took a shot of whiskey, they all left the office and gathered up weapons. They loaded a van down full, Tanner walked over to Ace "You and the brothers follow us, we'll see you there." He told Ace. "You got it son." Ace replied. Tanner got on his bike, Mae, Trevor, Reese, and Linda got in the van. Terry got on his bike, Heather and Robert got into Robert's Tornado. The group drove down the road in a convoy, The Lost MC rode behind the cars and van. They rode to Pineapple Isle, they parked outside the walls of Cole's Estate. They piled out of their vehicles and got their weapons, they all lined up outside the walls. "This is it." Robert said. They all nodded and followed him onto the property, Terry and Trevor were both ready to have revenge.


	54. Chapter 54: Retribution

Chapter 54: Retribution

Everyone stormed Adam's property, they immediately opened fire. The Lost were behind everyone covering them, they took out wave after wave of gunmen. Robert lead the way, Terry, Tanner, and Mae following behind him. More of Adam's gunmen stormed out from the mansion shooting, Heather and Linda started shooting back taking out a good number of them. Robert crouched behind a limo, Terry, Tanner and Mae joined him. Tanner stood up and started taking out gunmen, Terry joined in together they killed over twenty of Adam's goons. Ace and his brothers were helping in the fight, The Lost took out wave after wave of gunmen along with the rest of the group. Trevor pulled out a grenade and threw it at Adam's men, the grenade exploded sending pieces of goons flying through the air. The group advanced onto the property still taking out Adam's men, they held their own against the mob. Robert shot his way into the mansion, Terry, Tanner, Mae, and Trevor followed him inside.

Inside the mansion they looked around, more of Adam's men advanced their way, the crew took out the waves of gunmen surrounding them. They held their fire when the lobby was clear, Robert looked around at everyone. Reese and Linda walked in the door, The Lost stayed outside providing cover fire. "Everyone split into groups, T.K and Trevor You're with me, Reese, Linda, and Mae you three team up and clear the first floor. Heather you and Tanner stay here and take out any of Cole's men." Robert told the group. "You got it." Reese replied. Trevor and Terry got behind Robert and started walking upstairs, Reese and his team started making their way around the mansion. Mae lead the way, she walked into the kitchen. Several gunmen started running toward them from the basement, Mae took cover behind the kitchen island and opened fire. Mae, Reese, and Linda made short work of the gunmen. When they were taken care of Mae walked downstairs to the basement, Reese and Linda followed her. Mae walked through the narrow corridors into a small room, she opened the door and walked in. Mae looked around the room, there were shackles cuffed to posts against the wall. Mae heard the door shut and lock, she looked behind her to see Reese holding his pistol to her head. "What are you doing?" She asked Reese. Reese smiled and looked at Linda, Linda walked behind Mae and bit her over the head knocking her unconscious.

Heather and Tanner stayed in the lobby, their guard was up. There had been no gunmen so far, but they still kept on their toes. Gunmen started running from the rooms surrounding the lobby, Heather and Tanner started shooting at them taking them out. Once they were handled Tanner spotted Reese and Linda walking their direction, Tanner looked at Reese "Where's Mae?" He asked Reese. Reese looked at him somberly, Linda had tears in her eyes "She didn't make it." Reese told him. Tanner smelled deception, he grabbed Reese by his shirt and held his pistol to Reese's head "Take me to her!" He shouted. Reese stammered and looked at Linda, Linda didn't want to hurt Mae she was being forced by Reese. She looked at Reese then at Tanner "I'll show you where she is!" She shouted. Tanner let go of Reese and pushed him to the direction, he kept his gun pointed in Reese's back. They walked through the kitchen and downstairs into the basement, Reese lead Tanner to the room. They walked into the room where Mae was shackled to the wall, Tanner put his gun away and ran over to Mae. She woke up and looked at Tanner, her eyes widened and she opened her mouth "Look out behind you!" Tanner quickly turned around and shot Reese in the heart. Mae breathed a sigh of relief, Linda ran over and untied Mae. She looked her bestie in the eyes "I'm sorry I did that, Reese said he'd have me killed if I didn't help him." She told Mae. Mae brushed her best friend's hair out of her face and they shared a passionate kiss, Tanner looked in pleasure before finally speaking "Ok, we got business to take care of." He told the girls. Mae picked up Reese's gun and they walked out of the baseme2.

Robert, Trevor, and Terry cleared the upstairs, they had gone from room to room making sure Adam's gunmen were dead. They approached Adam's office, Robert crept to the door, he tried to open it but it was locked. He kicked the door open, he, Trevor, and Terry stormed the office. Adam sat there with a bullet prood vest on and a whiskey in his hand, he looked up at the three men and smiled. "Now it's a party." Adam said standing up. He pulled out his revolver and aimed it at Robert, Robert aimed his pistol at Adam, Trevor aimed his shotgun at Adam, and Terry aimed his AK at Adam. Adam looked over at Terry, he smiled and stared at him "Why are you working with this piece of shit? You know he killed your girl right?' He told Terry. Robert's eyes widened and he looked at Terry "He's lying, he had that set up!" Robert yelled. Terry knew when Robert spoke that he was lying, he aimed his AK at Robert. Robert kept his gun on Adam, he looked at Terry "He killed your girl, he killed your father." Robert then looked at Trevor "He took your empire and killed your partner." He told Trevor. Terry and Trevor looked at each other and nodded, Terry shot Robert in the head and Trevor sbot Adam. The two men fell down dead and Terry walked over to Adam's corpse, he kicked Adam's corpse in the head then repeated the same thing to Robert. Terry and Trevor turned around and walked out of the office, they walked downstairs where they met the rest of the group. Terry looked around noticing someone was missing "Where's Reese?" He asked Tanner. "He was dirty, I had to kill him." They all walked out the door and left the mansion, Tanner, Mae, and Terry rode back to the clubhouse with The Lost. Everyone else split up and went their separate ways.


	55. Chapter 55: Aftermath

Chapter 56: Aftermath

Things went well for the group after that, with Adam's empire destroyed the crew got their cut of the money got evenly divided among Mae, Linda, Terry, and Heather giving each crew member over two hundred and fifty million dollars. Heather kept working in her gym, using the money to give homes to homeless veterans. Linda opened a chain of Cab companies all across Florida. Terry opened a chain of garages and a race track in Vice City, all the while maintaining his status in The Lost giving them a large cut of the money to expand their influence. He and Crystal had moved in together inside the apartment of his garage, he still did mechanic work as a hobby.. Mae bought The Hog House and still remained as a dancer, she was the main attraction there. Tanner moved up in The Lost, he was promoted to Vice President, he and Ace were still like father and son. Mae had gotten pregnant with Tanner's baby, he moved in with her and they gave birth to their son Tanner Franklin Brooks. And as for Trevor, he got his empire back taking over all of Adam's operations, he didn't go all flashy and try to go into politics like Adam did, he stayed true to his roots keeping Mae and her friends at his side his true friends.

Tanner woke up beside his beautiful girlfriend, she was still asleep. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, he then stood up and stretched. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, he walked to the toilet and peed. When he got done he walked out of the bathroom, he walked through the bedroom and out the door. He walked through the hallway and into hos infant son's room, Tanner Franklin was just waking up. The baby started fussing and Tanner picked him up, Tanner Franklin happily coo'd looking up at his daddy. Mae walked in the room and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend holding her son, she walked over to him and he gave her a kiss. He handed her the baby and walked out of the bedroom, he walked back into his and Mae's room and got dressed. He walked downstairs to see Mae sitting on the couch feeding the baby, he walked over to her and kissed her on the head. She looked up at him "Are you gone?" She asked him. Tanner nodded and kissed his son on the head "Me, Ace, and Terry are gonna go out riding." He replied. Mae smiled and looked at him "Be careful." She said. Tanner smiled back "For sure babe." He walked out the door and mounted his bike.

Tanner rode down the streets of Vice City, the day was beautiful. The sun shined down on Tanner, he smiled as he rode through Downtown to the clubhouse. He parked his bike in front of The Lost MC clubhouse, he put down his kickstand and got off the bike. He walked to the door and walked in, the scenery was it's usual rough and tough atmosphere. His brothers seen him walked in and they all started greeting him "Hey Angel" and "What's up VP." Tanner walked through the bar and back to Ace's office, he opened the door to find Ace and Trevor smoking a bowl of meth. T.K. and Crystal sat on the couch making out, Crystal sat in T.K's lap. Tanner sat down beside him, Terry looked at Tanner "Hey man how's the woman and kid?" He asked him. Tanner laughed and looked at him "They're doing fine brother." He replied. Ace passed the pipe to Trevor and stood up, he looked at Terry and Tanner "You boys ready tk ride?" He asked them. They stood up "Hell yeah let's do this." Tanner replied. They followed Ace out of the office and out of the bar, they mounted their bikes and rode off. They rode through Downtown Vice City, they got onto the freeway. They rode the freeway out of Vice City and through the countryside, they pulled off into Swamp Town and checked out the scenery. They stopped their bikes at a bar and got off, they walked in the bar and sat down. A waitress walked up and took their orders, they all wanted a beer. She wrote down their orders and walked away, three minutes later she had their beers. They grabbed their beers and raised them in the air "To The Lost!" Ace said. "To The Lost." Tanner and Terry replied. They clanged their bottles together and took a drink, Tanner lit a cigarette and looked around, Terry was feeling peaceful knowing his father and Trisha can rest in peace.


	56. Chapter 56: Juicy

Chapter 56: Juicy

Mae walked into The Hog House, she held Tanner Franklin in her arms. She walked through the lounge and into the back, Slick was sitting at the desk counting the money smoking a cigar. He looked up and saw Mae and stood up "Where the hell you been?" He asked her. Mae glared at him "You work for me now, remember?" She asked him. Slick nodded "Sorry Mae I forgot, old habits." He replied. Mae put Tanner Franklin down in the crib that was in the office, Slick walked over to the baby and started making baby talk. Mae sat on the couch and crossed her legs, Slick noticed her bare legs and stared. Mae caught him staring "Get your eyes back in your head." She told Slick. Slick couldn't help it, Mae wore a sexy outfit, she had on a white belly shirt, a blue ruffled mini skirt, and open toe heels. She scrolled her phone and checked her LifeInvader, she heard the door open and someone walk in.

Michelle Tibbs walked in the door, Mae and Slick both looked at her and their heart skipped a beat. Mae had seen her around The Lost MC clubhouse and thought she was hot, Slick had never met her before. She stood at 5'3 she had long brown hair, 125 lbs, hazel green eyes, long legs, luscious thighs, beautiful face, she wore black booty shorts, combat boots, black tube top, and a black leather jacket. Michelle had a checkered past, her mother and father were Vice City natives. Her father Solomon was a taxi driver for Transport Service Taxi Company, her mother was a housewife and homemaker. Solomon was a sick creep, every night from when Michelle was 8 to when she moved out at 18 her father would sneak into her room and molest her. Maria Michelle's mother knew what her husband was doing but acted like nothing happen, this drove Michelle to leave her parents house as soon as she was of age. She started robbing liquor stores until one day Hawk from The Lost happened to be at one of the liquor stores, she and Hawk fell in love and started dating. She joined The Lost and stayed at the clubhouse, she decided to get a job as a stripper hearing it was good money which lead her here.

Mae and Slick stared at Michelle, she stared back at Mae who she thought was incredibly hot "I'm here for the dancer's job." She told Mae. Mae smiled and walked up to her "I'm Mae Clinton, I own this place. This is Slick the manager." She said pointing to Slick. Michelle shook Mae's hand and smiled back "Michelle Tibbs." She told Mae. Mae backed away and walked up to the desk, she hit play on the stereo sitting on the desk. Seductive dance music started playing on the stereo, Mae looked at Michelle "Dance for me, show me what you got." She told Michelle. Michelle started dancing moving her hips to the music, she danced erotically and got close to Mae. Mae sat down on the couch and Michelle got on her lap, Michelle started straddling Mae waving her breasts in Mae's face. She got up and turned around, she bent over in Mae's face and started shaking her ass. Mae was moist watching this girl give her a lap dance, she smacked Michelle on the ass. Michelle stood up and got back on Mae's lap, she grabbed Mae by the hair and pulled her in for a kiss. Mae and Michelle kissed passionately, Slick was hard watching what was happening in front of him. He walked over and turned off the music, Michelle got off Mae and smiled "Did I get the job? She asked Mae. Mae sighed in ecstasy and stood up, she looked at Michelle "You're hired. You're stage name is Juicy." She told Michelle. Michelle smiled and turned around, she picked her jacket off the floor and put it on. She looked back at Mae "When do I start?" She asked her. Mae looked back at her "Tonight, be here at 9." Mae replied. Michelle winked at her and smiled "You got it." Michelle turned around and walked out of the office.


	57. Chapter 57: The Undercover

Chapter 57: The Undercover

At Vice City Police headquarters, things were busy as usual. The cops were all at their desk doing paperwork, the door opened and in walked David Cormac. David was 27 years old, originally from San Fierro, he stood about 6 foot, weighed 200 lbs of solid muscle. He wore a black collared shirt, blue jeans, sunglasses, and grey Eris sneakers. He lit a cigarette and took a drag, he walked through the police station not looking at the officers. Back in San Fierro he was a respected member of society, his father a corrupt cop on the Yakuza payroll, his mother the daughter of said Yakuza. He has a sister named Yuki, she was a beautiful girl who was 19. They lived together after their parents and their grandfather, the Yakuza boss were murdered by The Triads. The Triads were in cahoots with the FIB, providing rival gangs and small time crooks to the agency in exchange for diplomatic immunity. This happened while David was in Liberty City attending college, after that he dropped out of college and joined the police academy. He and Yuki lived in the outskirts of San Fierro, where she graduated high school. Yuki started college to take on a career in journalism, but funds were tight. She started working as a stripper in secret to pay for school, David eventually found out. He was angry at her choice to be a stripper and punished her for it with a belt spanking, he accepted it later and still loved her.

 _He was a detective for SFPD, he solved numerous crimes that took place in the city, winning various medals and made headlines. He still protected his younger sister, who he loved dearly. He went on a routine call in Chinatown one day, he saw what looked like a gang hit on an unsuspecting shop owner. On the wall was the Triad symbol painted in blood, as he left the scene hos phone rang. The number was unknown, so he ignored it. While driving back to his house hos phone rang again, it was the same number but the ID said unknown. David answered the phone "Hello?" He asked. "You found the symbol, good." The voice told him. "Who is this?" He asked the caller. "Meet me at the docks, we got business to discuss" The voice replied hanging up the phone. David drove out to the docks, he stood outside his car smoking a cigarette when a car pulled up. A man stepped out of the car and walked over to David "Detective David Cormac, how's it hanging?" The man asked. "Who the hell are you?" David asked the man. He smiled and reached out his hand for David to shake it "Agent Paul Haines FIB, nice to meet you. You're famous among our talks at the water cooler." Haines replied. David didn't shake hos hand, he took a drag off his cigarette "What do you want?" He asked Haines._

 _Haines laughed and looked at David, he had a sick smile on his face "It's not what we want, it's what you want." Haines replied. The next thing David heard was Yuki screaming, she ran out of the backseat of Haines' ccar. Haines grabbed her and tied her up. David walked toward Haines about to beat his head in when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, two FIB agents had David restrained and in cuffs. Haines got in David's face, he looked David in the eyes "We're with The Triads, we knew of the symbols because we were there when the hit happened. We knew you'd investigate, we want you David. We're investigating mobs and cartels in Vice City, evet since it got all over the news that a governor candidate down there was head of the biggest mob in Florida we've had our hands tied with it. Problem is the background checks they give on their men are thorough, we need someone outside the agency." Haines explained to David "What if I don't?" He asked Haines. Haines smiled and looked at Yuki in the back of the car, he waved at her and turned back to David "If you don't we'll put her on the Triad human trafficking racket, how much you think a hot piece like her could fetch on the black market huh? Haines asked David. David's face turned angry, he tried to fight but was too tied up. "You leave tomorrow, we'll just hang on to little Yuki for now detective." Haines told David. Haines walked back to his car and got in, he left the docks. The FIB agents uncuffed David and left as well, David lit a cigarette and got into his car._

David walked through the police station not looking at the officers, he took a drag off his cigarette and flicked the ashes onto the floor. He approached the chief's office and opened the door, he walked in and closed the door behind him. The chief looked up at him confused, the chief was a black man with short hair and a mustache, he wore a white shirt with coffee stains on it and he was overweight. "Can I help you?" He asked David. David sat in the chair across from him and looked at him "I'm David Cormac, from San Fierro." He replied. The chief looked even more confused "And that matters why?" He asked David. David put his cigarette down on the floor and stepped on the butt, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded up newspaper clipping. David handed the clipping to the chief, the chief opened it up and looked at it "Detective busts Mexican cartel" The headline read. David's picture was also in the clipping, the chief looked at it and handed it back to David "Why are you here?" He asked David. "I'm a transfer, I saw how bad things got around here and I thought I'd investigate the cartels and mobs." David replied, "Who sent you?" The chief asked "Confidential boss." David replied. He leaned up and whispered to the chief "The point is I'm gonna be undercover. I want to make sure if I get caught at a crime scene or pulled over that you'd give me some leeway." David told the chief "Not unless you tell me who sent you." The chief replied. David reached into his back pocket, he pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to the chief "Ben Franklin." David said smoothly. The chief took the hundred and put it in his pocket "Good enough for me." The chief said. David got up and walked out of the office, he walked through the police station and out the door.


	58. Chapter 58: Starting Out Small

Chapter 58: Starting Out Small

Michelle had finished her shift at The Hog House, she walked outside into the darkness of night. She was parked in an alleyway behind the club, she walked down the sidewalk and entered the alleyway. David followed her our of the strip club, he had a cigarette in his mouth, he followed Michelle down the street. When Michelle entered the alleyway to get to her bike, several men attacked her. One of them grabbed her from behind, the rest started tearing her clothes off. Michelle started screaming, the men laughed at her "Nobody is around honey." One of them told her. David walked to the alleyway, he drew his pistol and shot one of the men. They let go of Michelle and drew their guns, they all took cover but David was a good shot. Once they were dealt with he walked up to Michelle, she stood up and looked at him "Thanks, I owe you one." She told him. "Don't mention it." David replied. Michelle looked at her bike to see that it was stripped, she kicked what was left of the bike "Dammit!" She yelled. David looked at her and offered her a cigarette, she took the cigarette and lit it. "Need a ride?" He asked Michelle. "Yeah, take me to Downtown Vice City." She replied.

David drove down the streets of Vice City, he was in his black Oracle XS. He drove through the metropolitan area into Downtown, he pulled up in front of The Lost MC Clubhouse. Michelle looked at him "You're good with a gun, maybe the president can use you." Michelle told David. David nodded and looked at her "I'd like to meet him." He replied. Michelle got out of the car and walked in the door, David followed her. They walked through the bar and into the hallway, Michelle and David approached Ace's office and Michelle opened the door. She and David walked into the office and David shut the door behind him, Ace looked up at the two "What the hell do you want?" He asked Michelle. "This guy saved me at the strip club, he's good with a piece. I figure you'd have some jobs for him." Michelle told Ace. Ace looked at David, then he looked at Michelle "Get lost, I'm gonna talk to him alone." He told Michelle. Michelle nodded and walked out the door, David sat down and looked at Ace.

Ace lit a cigarette and looked back at David "You got a name?" He asked David. David cleared hos throat and opened his mouth "Daniel Grimes." David replied. Ace chuckled "Well Danny this isn't no 9 to 5, this is a serious life. Me and my boys have made connections through the city, you don't look like Lost material but I can find you work." Ace told David. David lit a cigarette and took a drag "So when do I start?" He asked Ace. Ace put his cigarette in the holder of his ashtray, and opened the drawer in his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to David. "This is The Angels of Death, they've started a chapter in Vice City, I'm thinking war. You being an outside party are gonna go and take out a few of their men." Ace told David. David stood up and walked to the door, Ace picked up his cigarette and looked up at David "Hey Daniel, you'll find them in Little Havana." He told David. David nodded and walked out the door, he walked through the clubhouse and exited out the door.

David got in his car and drove away from the clubhouse, he got on the four lane and headed south to Little Havana, he turned on his radio. He was jamming out to "Funky Cold Medina" by Ton Loc, he listened to his radio as he drove toward Little Havana. He drove into Little Havana and looked around, the neighborhood was a ghetto with run down houses and stripped cars everywhere. He found the AoD clubhouse, he parked his car and got out. He walked into the clubhouse, all the bikers were staring at him. He walked up to the bar, he looked at the bartender who was also a biker "Give me a drink." He told the bartender. One of the AoD members walked up to David, he put hos hand on David's shoulder and spun him around. "You're not welcome here, get the fuck out!" He shouted at David. David smiled and punched the biker in the throat, he then started punching him in the face. David finished the biker off by elbowing him really hard in the jaw, the rest of the bikers ran after David. David ran outside and to his car, he popped his trunk and grabbed an M4 carbine out of the trunk. David took aim at all the bikers and started shooting, he killed them as quick as they come out. Once he ran out of ammo he reached into his trunk for a grenade, he pulled the pin and threw the grenade through the window of the clubhouse. David got into his car, he sped away as the grenade exploded. He left Little Havana and got on his phone, he called Ace who answered "Got any good news?" He asked David. "The angels have just got their wings." David replied. "Good, I'll pay you next time you come through." Ace told David before hanging up the phone. Davis put his phone away, he crossed the bridge out of the metro area and to Vice Beach.


	59. Chapter 59: Family Outing

Chapter 59: Family Outing

It was Tanner Franklin's birthday, he was one years old. Mae and Tanner rented Escobar Memorial Park for his party. Mae was in her bedroom getting dressed, while Tanner was playing with the baby. Mae put in a pair of skinny jeans, sneakers, and a pink tank top. She fixed her hair and makeup and walked out of the bedroom, she walked downstairs where Tanner and the baby was playing. Tanner looked up at his girlfriend and smiled, he sat Tanner Franklin down on the couch and walked over to Mae. He and Mae kissed passionately, they quit when the baby started fussing. Mae walked over to her son and picked him up, she started making baby talk. They heard a knock on the door, Tanner walked to the door and opened it. Terry and Crystal stood in the doorway, Tanner looked at Terry who was holding a wrapped present in his hands. "Hey brother, how's the boy?" He asked Tanner. Tanner laughed "He's doing good." Tanner took the present out of Terry's hands and walked in the house, he looked at Terry and Crystal "Come on in." He told them. Terry took Crystal's hand and they walked in the door, Crystal who was 6 months pregnant was holding her baby bump. Mae looked over at Crystal "Hey." She said. Crystal smiled "Hey momma." Crystal got into Tanner Franklin's face and started playing peek a boo, the baby laughed and smiled.

They all piled into the new Obey Tailgater Tanner had bought, Mae and Tanner sat up front while Terry and Crystal rode in the back. The baby was in the middle while Terry sat behind Mae, and Crystal sat behind Tanner who was driving. Tanner started the car and left the driveway, he drove through Vice City to the park which was in North Point. Tanner looked at Mae and smiled "Who all is gonna be there?" He asked Mae. Mae thought for a minute, she looked around the car "Hmmm I don't know, The Lost are supposed to be there. And Trevor, Linda will definitely show up." Mae replied. Terry leaned up until his head was right next to Tanner's "Ace is bringing a friend, some clean cut guy who saved Michelle's ass at The Hog House." He told Tanner. Tanner laughed "Why? Did Ace make a new friend?" He asked in response. Tanner drove the car through North Point and into the park's parking lot, everyone got out of the car. Mae got in the backseat and grabbed her son, Terry and Tanner got the food basket and presents out of the trunk, and they walked into the park and to the shelter.

It didn't take long for the guests to show up, Linda was the first to show up. Linda brought a bunch of presents for Tanner Franklin, she sat them down with the rest. Linda and Mae greeted each other with a long hot kiss, the men stared at this. Mae and Linda quit kissing and laughed at Tanner and Terry, Crystal smacked Terry om the arm for looking. Trevor drove up in his new wheels a Vapid Sandking XL, he parked in a spot and got out of the truck. Trevor walked up to the party, he was actually clean, his head was shaved and he had a mustache, he wore a black t shirt, clean blue jeans, and black cowboy boots. He looked at everyone who didn't recognize him at first, he stared at them as they stared at him "What the fuck are you looking at!?" He asked them in a fit of rage. They knew it was Trevor as soon as he spoke, he walked up to Mae and grabbed the baby. Trevor picked him up and started making baby talk, next thing Trevor knew he smelled a bad smell and saw a brownish green streak going down his arm. Trevor handed the baby back to Mae "Junior is a little ripe." He told Mae. He walked over to Tanner and greeted him, Tanner offered Trevor a cigarette which he turned down.

The Lost rode up following behind Ace, they rode into the park and circled the shelter. Ace got off his bike and hugged Tanner "Hey son, how's it going?" He asked Tanner. "Going good pops." Tanner replied. Ace walked over to Mae who was changing the baby, he started talking to the baby "Hey little guy, papaw is here. Happy birthday." He told Tanner Franklin. Another car pulled into the parking lot, a black Oracle XS. The car pulled into a parking spot and parked, David got out of the car with a cigarette in his mouth. He threw the cigarette down and stepped on it, he walked over to the party and looked at everyone. Ace walked over to him "Daniel, good to see you." He said shaking David's hand. Ace walked David over to Tanner "Meet Daniel Grimes, he's new here. And a damn good gunman." He told Tanner. Tanner shook David's hand, everyone sat down to eat. They ate their meal and talked, David was telling everyone about his fake past as a hitman in Carcer City. They finished their meals and Mae brought out the cake, it was chocolate with white icing and a motorcycle made of icing on it. They sang happy birthday to Tanner Franklin, and Mae blew out his candle for him.

They started playing games after they ate cake, Tanner, Terry, and the rest of The Lost were playing football, Trevor sat at the shelter drinking and talking to David "I was in Cancer City once, place is a shithole. I loved it." Trevor told David. David took a drink of his beer "I like it here better." He replied. David saw some motorcycles riding up on the party, he looked at Ace "Are all your brothers here?" He asked Ace. "I think so why?" Ace asked in response. David threw his beer down and stood up, he got on top of the table and put his hands around hos mouth like a speaker "Drive by!" He shouted. The Lost all got down and drew their guns, the Angels of Death swarmed the park and started shooting at everyone. David drew his pistol and started shooting at the AoD, Tanner and Terry along with the rest of The Lost fought off the AoD. The women ducked under the table, Mae holding the baby in her arms. Trevor pulled his gun and started shooting as well, the AoD got on their bikes and rode off. Tanner looked at Terry "Come on, we're gonna get those assholes!" He shouted. Tanner and Terry ran to Tanner's car, David followed behind them. They all got in the car, Tanner and Terry got in front and David got in back. They chased down the AoD, Terry and David started shooting while Tanner drove. They took put four out of five bikers, the last biker cut through an alleyway. Tanner followed him, the bike reached a dead end. The rival biker got off his bike and aimed hos shotgun at Tanner, David drew his pistol and shot the biker in the head. Tanner, Terry, and David got back in the car, Tanner drove back to the party. As soon as they got back Tanner looked at David "You did good Daniel, I might have some work for you. Talk to Trevor too he always has work, here's some cash thanks for helping me man." Tanner told David handing him a roll of hundreds. Tanner walked back to the party, David walked over and started talking to Trevor.


	60. Chapter 60: Working For Trevor

Chapter 60: Working For Trevor

David drove up to Trevor's condo, he parked his car and shut it off. He got out of hos car and walked to the door, he rang the doorbell and the door opened. A young Mexican woman about 32 answered the door, she wore only Trevor's dirty white t shirt. She looked at David "Si?" She asked. David looked at her he opened his mouth to speak "Is Trevor home?" He asked in slow loud words. She nodded her head, she turned around and shouted through the house "Trevor!" She turned back around and smiled at David. She walked away from the door, Trevor walked to the door wearing only his grey sweatpants, his brown work boots and no shirt. He held a whiskey bottle in his right hand, he looked at David "Danny, hey cone in!" He said enthusiastically. Trevor walked away from the door letting David in, David walked in and sat on the couch. The couch was wet with urine and stunk, Trevor sat in his recliner. He sat the whiskey down on the table and looked at David, David lit a cigarette and looked back at Trevor "You know what I do?" Trevor asked David. David shook his head. "No." David replied. "I'm the owner of Trevor Phillips Enterprise, I'm the biggest supplier of drugs and guns in Florida, I supply the cartels, mobs, as well as the people with my product. I got a lot of friends in this city, all of them willing to supply you with work. But you got to do me a favor before I introduce you to some of them." Trevor explained to David.

David listened carefully, Trevor picked up his whiskey and took a drink. He looked at David "I got competition, some Cubans who are trying to take the meth market. Go and take care of them, they're operating in the industrial district." Trevor told David. David stood up and walked out of the condo, Trevor turned his head "Torch the lab." Trevor told David. David nodded and walked out the door, he walked to his car and got in. David started his car up and drove down the street, he pulled out his cellphone and called Haines. Haines answered the phone "Dave, nice to hear from you. How's the Florida weather?" He asked David "Cut the bullshit Haines, let me talk to Yuki." David replied. "Yuki sorry sport, she's all tied up at the moment. So have any leads?" He asked David. "I just started working for a guy Trevor Phillips, he's my foot in the door to gain the trust of the mob." David told Haines. "Phillips, I know him well. He's got a fat file on my desk, gain his trust as well I'm gonna bust that murdering scumbag." Haines told David. "What about the mobs?" David asked. "Hey you just do what I say, well gotta go. Stay out of trouble detective." Haines said hanging up the phone. David put his phone down and kept driving down the road.

David pulled up at a mobile home in the industrial district, several Cuban gunmen surrounded the trailer. David cocked his pistol and got out of the car, he shot one of the gunmen then the fire fight started. David took cover behind a crate, he stood up and took out three gunmen. More gunmen ran out of the trailer shooting at the crate, David took them out he ran inside the trailer once the outside was clear. He coughed and gagged at the wretched smell of the lab, he covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve. David saw a whiskey bottle sitting on the kitchen counter, he picked it up and read it "100 Proof" it read. David ran outside of the trailer, he tore a piece of a shirt off one of the dead Cubans. David wrapped the shirt around the neck of the bottle and pulled out his lighter, he lit the cloth and threw the bottle and through it threw a window. The trailer caught fire, David walked back to his car. He started his car and left as soon as the trailer exploded, he grabbed his phone and called Trevor "Hey man, the kitchen is closed." He told Trevor. "Great kid, I've wired some money into your account. A friend of mine named Ray Cicero needs a gunman, he's a big time mob boss in VC. I gave him your name so expect a call from him." Trevor told David. David hung up the phone and drove off.

David was driving down the street when he saw a hitchhiker, she was a beautiful woman with black hair and a face of an angel. She wore a blue mini skirt, open toed heels, a white tank and a jean jacket. David stopped and picked her up, she got in the car and looked at him "Thank you." She told him. "No problem, where you heading?" He asked her. "The Hog House, my shift starts in a half hour." She replied. David sped up and crossed the bridge into Vice Beach, he looked at the girl who looked back and smiled "I'm Jessica, my stage name is Delicious." She told him. "You certainly are, I'm Daniel." David replied. Jessica smiled at David "Nice to meet you Daniel, you from here?" She asked him. "No I'm from Carcer City, just moved here." David replied. "Well maybe we can go out I'll show you around." Jessica told David. She grabbed his phone and typed her name and number in his contacts, she handed the phone back to David as he pulled up in front of the strip club. Jessica leaned over and kissed David, he kissed her back. They made out for 30 seconds before she quit, she opened the door and got out. Jessica leaned into the car window "Call me." She told David. Jessica turned around and walked into the club, David watched her go in before speeding down the road.


	61. Chapter 61: Caught

Chapter 61: Caught

Michelle aimed the gun at the store clerk's head, she had her finger on the trigger staring at the clerk. Hawk was ransacking the store, taking anything he wanted. Michelle stared at the clerk "Give me the money, out of the register, and the safe under the counter." She told the clerk. He nervously opened up the register, he pulled all the money out and put it in a bag. He reached under the counter and turned the combination lock to the safe, he opened the safe up and cleaned all the money out of it and put it in the bag. He stood up and threw the bag at Michelle, she caught the bag. As she caught the bag the clerk pulled out a revolver from under the counter, he aimed it at Michelle. Hawk saw him and drew his pistol, he shot the clerk between the eyes. The clerk fell dead as Michelle and Hawk ran out of the store, they got on Hawk's bike and they sped down the street. Cops passed them by on their way to the store, Michelle looked behind her to make sure the cops didn't follow them.

Hawk dropped Michelle off at her apartment, she had made a good amount of money working for Mae and she bought her own place. She got off the bike and kissed Hawk, he reached into the bag in Michelle's hand and took his cut. He looked up at Michelle "Want me to come in?" He asked her. Michelle shook her head "No I'm gonna go to sleep, I got to work later on tonight." She replied. She and Hawk kissed again and he rode off, Michelle turned around and walked into her apartment. She entered the apartment and shut the door, she walked into the kitchen and threw the bag of money down on the table. Michelle walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer, she opened it up and shut the fridge. She walked into the living room, taking a drink of beer as she was walking. She entered the living room and turned on the light, she was startled and dropped her beer. A man was sitting in the recliner, he had a pretty boy face and a salesman smile. She looked at him in shock "Who are you?" She asked him. He looked up at her "Agent Paul Haines, FIB." He replied. Michelle sat down and looked at him "What are you doing in my house?" She asked him. Waiting for you love." He replied. Haines looked at her and smiled, Michelle was creeped out by his presence. "What do you want with me?" She asked him. His smile faded and his face turned serious, he leaned over and looked at her. "You're a thief, you just got done robbing a store with your biker boyfriend. You two killed the clerk, and got away." He told her leaning back in the recliner. "I want you to work for me, you have become very trusted in The Lost. Now you're gonna help me bust them." Haines told her.

Michelle lit a cigarette and looked at him "What if I don't?" She asked him. Haines smiled again and looked at her "You murdered your father, your mother, and that store clerk. I can put you away for a long time, if you don't play my game." He replied. Michelle looked at him with a confused expression on her face, she flicked the ash of her cigarette in her ashtray "The clerk I saw get killed I didn't do it, and I never killed my family. I moved out and cutoff contact with them." Michelle told Haines. "You're right, you didn't kill them. My boys did, we planted the evidence that says you did it. Murder weapon, fingerprints, motive, the whole nine." Haines told Michelle. She was nervous hearing this, she had a choice to make. She thought about it, she took a drag off her cigarette. Haines stood up "Decide now." He told her. He pulled out his phone "Or I'll call my boys to come in and arrest you for murder." He threatened her. Michelle stopped him begging "Please don't, I'll do it." She told him. Haines smiled and put his phone away, he took the cigarette out of Michelle's hand and put it out in the ashtray. He leaned up to her, brushed her hair, and kissed her on the cheek "Those things will kill you." He told her. Haines stood up and walked to the door, he opened it and turned around "I'll be in touch." He told her. Haines walked out the door, Michelle sat there in the couch crying.


	62. Chapter 62: Meeting Ray Cicero

Chapter 62: Meeting Ray Cicero

David pulled up in the driveway of the Pineapple Isle mansion, he threw hos cigarette out the window and got out of the car. He walked up to the mansion, two bodyguards stood at the door, they stopped David at the door. One started searching him, the other opened his shirt to check for a wire. Once they saw he was clean they stepped aside, David walked through the door of the mansion. He heard a TV going in the living room to the right of the entrance, he walked into the living room to see a football game on a plasma screen. A man sat in a recliner shouting at the TV, David walked in between him and the TV blocking his view "Hey what the fuck man?" The guy asked. David leaned down to his face "Are you Ray?" David asked the man. The man stood up, he wore a white muscle shirt and boxers, he had a grey robe covering him. He looked at David "Yeah Ray Cicero, you Daniel?" Ray asked. "Yeah Daniel Grimes." David replied. Ray walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink, he turned around and took a sip from his glass "Grimes, never heard that name before. Where you from Dan?" Ray asked David. "Carcer City, it's in Liberty State." David replied. Ray nodded "Yeah I heard of it, that's a rough city to live in." Ray told David. Ray walked back to his chair and sat down, he leaned back in his chair and sighed.

David looked down at Ray "Trevor said you had work." He told Ray. Ray looked back at David "Phillips, good business man. He's fucking nuts, frankly Dan he scares the shit out of me." Ray replied. David sat on the couch and looked at Ray "So what do you got?" He asked Ray. "I'm gonna level with you kid, I don't trust you. My boys say you're not wearing a wire but I'm a very suspicious man. I'm gonna give you work, but you cross me one time and I'll nail your scrotum to my bedroom wall." Ray told David. David wasn't scared of this threat, he just looked at Ray. "Got it." David replied. Ray took another drink of his whiskey "Fucking snakes everywhere, one guy in particular. Doesn't think he has to pay me my cut for protecting his business from certain destruction, needs to be taught a lesson." Ray told David. David stood up and looked down at Ray "Where can I find him?" David asked. Ray smiled "You don't waste time, I like that. He's at North Point Mall, the coffee shop. Go and make him see the error of his ways." Ray told David. David walked out of the living room, he exited the mansion and walked to his car.

David drove out of the driveway and left Pineapple Isle, he drove to the residential district and turned a left. He drove north toward North Point, his phone rang as he was driving. David picked up the phone and answered it "Hello?" He asked into the phone. "Hey handsome." Jessica's voice said on the other end "Hey beautiful what's up?" He asked her. "Oh I'm just getting off work, wondering if you can show a girl like me a good time." Jessica replied. David smiled and put the phone closer to his ear "Sure, I got something to take care of. I'll be there soon." David told Jessica. He hung up the phone and kept driving, he drove to the North Point Mall and parked in front of the entrance. He got out of the car and walked in the mall, he walked around the mall looking for the Bean Machine. He finally reached it at the other end of the mall, he walked into the coffee shop and looked around. The teenaged cashier looked at David "Can I help you?" He asked David. David walked up to the counter "Where's your boss?" He asked the kid. The cashier looked at him nervously, he turned his head "Hey Mr. Strickland someone wants to talk to you!" The kid shouted. A middle aged man wearing a suit walked out of the back, he looked at David "What the hell do you want?" He asked David. David walked over and grabbed Strickland by his coat "I'm here to collect for Mr. Cicero, he says you're behind on your protection." David replied. Strickland grabbed David's hands and pushed him off, Strickland straightened out his coat and looked at David "He'll get it when he gets it. And there's nothing you can do about it." Strickland told David. David flipped a table over and broke off a leg, he started smashing up the store. Strickland was in shock watching David destroy his shop, he ran up to David who started swinging the leg at him "Are you fucking crazy!?" Strickland asked backing up. David walked toward Strickland holding the leg, Strickland reached into his coat and pulled out a roll of bills. He tossed the money at David who caught it, David threw the table leg on the floor and turned around. "Tell Ray I'll have his cut next week." Strickland told David. David lit a cigarette and walked out of the Bean Machine, he left the mall and walked to his car.


	63. Chapter 63: Baby Kidd

Chapter 63: Baby Kidd

Terry and Crystal rushed out of the garage, he opened the door of his car for her and she hurried up and got in. Terry got in behind the wheel, he started his car and flew down the street. Crystal's water had broke and she started going into contraptions, Terry grabbed her and and she squeezed "Take deep breaths honey, we'll be there soon." Terry told her. He drove ok down the street, he pulled up at the hospital in Little Havana. Terry parked the car and ran to the passenger side, he opened the door foe Crystal and helped her get out. They walked into the emergency room, they approached the woman at the desk. She was a middle aged black woman, she was doing a cross word puzzle, she looked up at the two "Can I help you?" She asked them. Terry looked at Crystal then at the receptionist "My girl's in labor, we need to get her into ER." Terry calmly told her. The woman looked at Crystal, then she looked behind her at the ER. She turned back around "We're full, you can either wait or try a different hospital." She told Terry. Crystal screamed in pain at the contraptions, Terry reached into his pocket "I know how the world works." He told the woman. He pulled out a hundred dollar bill and reached it over to her "How about a picture of Ben Franklin." He said jokingly. She took the bill "Give me five more and I'll let you back there." She replied. Terry and Crystal walked out very pissed off, they walked back to the car and got on it.

Terry crossed the bridge leaving the metro area and drove into the residential area, they drove up to Vice Beach hospital. Terry again helped Crystal out of the car, they walked into the ER where a friendly young white nurse was at the reception desk. She saw Crystal and gasped "Oh my god, you're in labor. We have to get you into the ER." She said. The nurse grabbed a wheelchair and Crystal sat in it, she wheeled Crystal back into the ER. Terry followed them, they got Crystal prepped and put into the delivery room. Terry walked over to Crystal who was laying in the bed, he kissed her on top of her head "I'm gonna go smoke." He told her. She nodded as Terry walked out, he walked out of the hospital and outside. He lit a cigarette and stood there smoking, he heard two motorcycles pull up and he looked. Ace and Tanner rode up to where Terry was standing and stopped their bikes, Tanner got off his bike and hugged his brother "She doing ok bro?" He asked Terry. Terry nodded and took a drag of his cigarette, Ace got off his bike and walked over to Terry.

Ace shook Terry's hand and leaned in for a hug, they let go and Ace looked at Terry "She's gonna be fine son, don't you worry." Ace told Terry. "Thanks pops, you gonna be there when my boy is here?" He asked Ace. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, me and Tanner are gonna be a big part of Raymond's life, just like me and you are part of Tanner Franklin's life." Ace explained to Terry. Ace lit a cigarette and looked up at Terry "I told you we're not just a gang, we are a family. Brothers united for a common goal, I might have gotten soft in my age but I'm still a mean sumbitch. You and Tanner are like my sons, and I got my son's back." Ace told Terry. Terry shot him a quarter smile and took another drag of hos cigarette "Thanks pops." Terry replied. "Anytime T.K" Ace said. Tanner called Mae on the phone "Baby come here, our son's godmother is in labor. Drive to Vice Beach Hospital." Tanner said. He hung up the phone and walked back to Terry and Ace, he put his hand on Terry's shoulder "Mae is coming, she doesn't want to miss this." He told Terry. Terry and Ace flicked their cigarettes and walked in the hospital.

The three walked through the hospital to the waiting room outside the delivery room, Terry walked up to the nurse. "Excuse me, is it ok if I go in the room for my baby's birth?" He asked the nurse. She smiled and looked up at him "Yes by all means." She replied. She got Terry clothes and prepped him to go in, he walked in the delivery room leaving Ace and Tanner. Ace sat down and lit a cigarette, Tanner looked at him "You can't smoke in here." He told Ace. Ace grumbled and put out hos cigarette, he put it behind his ear. Tanner got on his phone and called Mae again, the phone rang three times before he got an answer "Hello?" She asked. "Where are you?" He asked in return. "I'm pulling in now, Trevor's with me." Mae replied. Tanner hung up the phone and sat next to Ace "Mae's here." He told Ace. Ace nodded "Trevor's with her." Tanner added in. Ace stood up and looked at Tanner, he reached for his pipe "I got uh, some business I need to talk with him about." Ace said walking outside. Tanner sat there waiting for Mae, or Terry, anything. Finally Terry walked out "It's a boy, 8 pounds, 13 ounces!" He said in excitement. Tanner walked over and shook his brother's hand "Congrats man." He told Terry. Mae ran up to Tanner "Did I miss it?" She asked. "Barely, it's a healthy boy." Tanner replied. Mae laughed in excitement, she hugged Tanner. They stayed the weekend in the maternity ward, and took Raymond Kidd home that Monday.


	64. Chapter 64: The Bust

Chapter 64: The Bust

It had been a week since Raymond Kidd was born, Terry and Crystal took care of him during that week. Ace, Tanner, Trevor, and Mae had come by to see the baby, they brought a bunch of baby formula, food, and clothes for him. Terry had decided to go on a ride with his brothers, all the members of The Lost were going on a cruise through Vice City. Terry got dressed and mounted his bike, he started it up and rode out of the garage. He turned a left and rode a block where he reached the clubhouse, The Lost were all ready to go. Terry got in formation and they rode down the streets of Vice City, they cruised down the four lane all in formation. Michelle was on the back of Hawk's bike looking at the scenery, they rode out of the city and through the countryside. The Lost kept on riding, Ace took a dirt road and his brothers followed him staying in formation. They rode down the dirt road, Michelle took out her phone and started taking pictures. Her phone beeped she checked her inbox, it was a message from Haines. "Got the pictures you sent me of their operations, moving in now." The text read. Michelle texted back "Ok." She sent the text and put her phone back in her shirt.

The Lost got back onto the paved roads and rode down the four lane, Ace rode onto the exit leading back into Vice City. They rode back into the city, they crossed the bridge going to the residential district. The Lost rode through Vice Beach, then headed north to North Point. They reached North Point and crossed the bridge heading to Downtown Vice City, they reached Downtown and turned a left. They drove two blocks and made another left, they drove straight toward the clubhouse. Ace stopped when he saw FIB vans parked in front of the clubhouse, agents swarmed the hangout. Tanner walked up to Ace "Fuckin feds man." He said. Ace looked at Tanner. "You lead the pack, go to Vice Beach to your house. Make sure the brothers follow you there." He told Tanner. "What about you pops?" Tanner asked Ace. "Don't worry about me, I'll handle this. Now go." Ace replied. Tanner got on his boke and looked at the rest of The Lost, they looked back at him. "Follow me." He told them riding off. The brothers all followed him. Ace rode up to the clubhouse and got off his bike, agents surrounded him "Put your hands on your head!" One shouted. Ace did this, an agent walked out of the clubhouse with a salesman smile on his face. "What do you want?" Ace asked the agent. "Agent Haines, Ace Harlow you're under arrest for racketeering, drug dealing, murder, and disturbing the peace." He told Ace. The agents handcuffed Ace and threw him in the back of their van.

The Lost rode in formation behind Tanner, they rode to Vice Beach and stopped at Mae's house. They all got off their bikes and followed Tanner in the house, they sat down anywhere they can find a seat. Tanner walked over to the bar and grabbed his whiskey, he took a big drink and lit a cigarette. Jax looked up at Tanner "What are we going to do now?" He asked Tanner. Tanner looked at him, then he looked around at everyone else. "Business as usual, with Ace in jail I'm taking over. We carry on and continue our operations, but we have a snitch in the crew. I can smell it, someone has turned evidence in to the FIB." Tanner told the brothers. Terry looked up at him "Are you sure?" He asked Tanner. Tanner nodded "Pretty sure. My first move as acting President, Terry is my VP. If there's anyone I trust as my tight hand it's him." Tanner told The Lost. They didn't argue with him, they nodded in agreement. Tanner lit a cigarette and sat down, he looked around at his brothers "Find a place to hang for a day or two, when the clubhouse is clear we go back." Tanner told The Lost. They all agreed and left Tanner's, they looked at him on their way out and gave their condolences.


	65. Chapter 65: Goodfellas

Chapter 65: Goodfellas

David walked into Ray's mansion, he walked into the living room but nobody was in there. He walked back put and walked upstairs, he entered the office where Ray was on the phone. David lit a cigarette and sat down in the chair, Ray looked up at him "No he's here now. I gotta go." He told the person on the other end of the phone. Ray hung up the phone and looked at David "Danny you did good, that fool has been on time since you paid him a visit." Ray lit a cigar and took a puff, he blew the smoke and leaned forward. He looked at David, David returned the favor "So what do you need now?" He asked Ray. "I got three boys working for me, good earners but unpredictable. Mickey, Tommy, and Richie. They're biggest trade right now is drugs, they think I don't know about it but I'm not an idiot. They need help unloading a big shipment coming in on boats, they're at the boatyard now. Go and make sure the product hits their stash house, you do this and I'll pay you well." Ray told David. David stood up and walked out of the office, he left the mansion and drove off to the boatyard.

David parked at the boatyard and got out of the car, he walked over to three men. Mickey was the oldest, he was full blooded Irish, Tommy was full blooded Italian and had a short fuse, Richie was mixed Irish and Sicilian he ran the drug trade. David introduced himself to the men, Tommy was suspicious bof him "Why are you here?" He asked David. "Ray sent me." David replied. "You wearing a wire?" Tommy asked. David lifted up his shirt to reveal he wasn't, Mickey stepped in between Tommy and David "You'll have to overlook him, he's not wrapped too tight in the head. I'm Mickey Conner, junior partner to Richie's venture here." Mickey said holding out his hand. David shook his hand and looked at the other two, Richie stepped up and shook David's hand as well "I'm Richie Hall, I run this trade." Richie told David. Tommy kept hos distance, he still didn't trust David. David looked at the men "I'm Daniel Grimes, I'm just a hires muscle working for some dough." David told the three. They watched and waited until the truck was loaded down with product, Mickey handed David the keys to the truck. "You're driving, we'll be right behind you." He told David.

David got in the truck and started it up, he put the truck in drive and drove down the street. He got a text from Richie "The stash house is by the airport in Little Havana." The text read. David drove through the industrial district into Little Havana, he made a left heading toward the airport. He drove three blocks passing up side streets, his phone beeped again "Make a left here." The text read. David turned left and drove down the street, he looked at his phone for another text. Richie texted one more time "The last house on the right, park in the garage." The text read. David did as he was instructed, he pulled into the driveway and drove the truck into the garage. He got out of the truck and left the garage, the three men sat parked by the sidewalk. David walked over to them, Richie who was in the front passenger seat had a wad of cash out the window. David grabbed the money and put it in his pocket, he looked in the window at the men "Anything else?" He asked. "No man, but give us your number. We might be able to use you." Richie told David. David wrote his number down and handed it to Richie, Richie looked at the paper and back at David "We'll be in touch Dan." He told David. Richie rolled up the car window and Mickey put it in drive, the car drove down the street leaving David stranded. David walked a block until he come to a blue Stallion muscle car, it had a soft top which was up, the windows were rolled up as well. David broke the driver's side glass, the alarm went off. David started the car and sped down the street with the alarm blaring, he pulled into the boatyard and quickly ditched the stolen car getting into his and leaving the scene.


	66. Chapter 66: Returning The Lost

Chapter 66: Returning The Lost

Tanner and his brothers rode to the clubhouse, it had been a week since Ace had been arrested and the FIB stopped their investigation at the clubhouse. The Lost walked into the clubhouse, it was ransacked by the FIB. Tanner looked around, the place was trashed. He got on a table and looked at his brothers, they all gathered around and stared at him. "This isn't the end, they can trash our hangout. They can arrest our president, but they cannot break The Lost!" He yelled. The brothers all cheered as Tanner got off the table, they started cleaning up the clubhouse. Michelle walked out the door and called Haines on the phone, the phone rang before Haines answered "Michelle, didn't see you at the clubhouse. Too bad, I was looking forward to see the look on your face when I tell The Lost that you ratted them out." Haines told Michelle. "The leader is in jail, I did my part now leave me alone." Michelle told Haines. "Sorry no can do, see I want the whole gang. Otherwise you can spend some time behind bars yourself, maybe even face the death penalty. Me and my boys would love to nail your ass to the wall." Haines told her. Michelle was in tears at Haines's threat. "Keep sending me evidence, I'll bust the whole gang. And your obligation to me is over with, the choice is yours." Haines told her. Michelle hung up the phone and sat on the sidewalk, she put her heads in her hands and started crying.

Tanner walked into the office as his brothers cleaned up the clubhouse, he looked at a picture on the wall of him and Ace. Tanner had just joined The Lost in the picture, he was 16 and Ace looked at Tanner like a son. Tanner heard a knock on the door, he looked over at the door. "Come in." He said. Michelle walked in the office and shut the door, she had tears in her eyes and she looked at Tanner "I got something to tell you." She told Tanner. Tanner fixed her a drink and handed it to her, he sat down in the chair behind the desk and looked at her. "What is it?" He asked her. She took a drink of her drink and looked at Tanner, she stuttered as she tried to talk. "I…I….I was the one who ratted us out." Dhe confessed. Tanner jumped up and slapped the drink out of her hand, he started slapping her repeatedly across the face. He grabbed her by her throat and pinned her against the wall, she cried and looked at Tanner "I was forced by the FIB, they were going to pin a murder charge on me." She told him. Tanner let go of her and walked away "Who was the agent?" He asked her. "Paul Haines." She replied.

Tanner stormed out of the office, he got back on the table and looked at his brothers "The FIB blackmailed one of us to sell us out, the agent's name is Haines. I don't know how we're gonna docit, but we're gonna get that son of a bitch!" He shouted. His brothers cheered agreeably, Tanner got off the table and waljed outside. He mounted his bike and rode to Terry's garage, he parked in front of the garage and walked in to see Terry. Terry was working on hos motorcycle, he saw Tanner walking in and stopped what he was doing. Tanner walked up to Terry, Terry looked at Tanner "What's going on brother?" He asked Tanner. "That bitch Michelle was the rat, she was blackmailed by the FIB. She come clean to me about it, I promised that we'd protect her. Get to the clubhouse and make sure the brothers stay vigilant, the FIB might come back." Tanner told Terry. Terry nodded and got in his car, he sped down the street to the clubhouse. Tanner got back on his bike and rode off, he rode across the bridge to the residential district. He drove to Vice Beach to his house, he parked in front of his house and ran in the door. "Mae!" He shouted. Running through the house, he didn't see Mae anywhere in the house. He ran upstairs to see if she was up there, he didn't see her anywhere. He called her on the phone and she answered "Yeah?" She asked. "Where are you?" I'm at the house and I don't see you." He asked in return. "I'm at the strip club, Tanner Franklin is with me he's ok." Mae replied. "Stay there I'm coming over." He told Mae. Tanner hung up the phone and ran outside, he mounted his bike and rode down the street. He stopped at The Hog House and parked, he ran inside the club and to the back. He entered the office and looked around, Mae was sitting there wearing a short red dress and red open toed heels. Haines sat next to her running his hand up the frightened Mae's thigh, Tanner walked toward him when Haines pulled out his pistol. "Not so fast." Haines told Tanner. Tanner stepped back, Slick was on the desk holding the baby. Haines run the pistol up Mae's thigh and pressed it against her clit, Mae jumped slightly at the cold metal. Haines let out a sick smile, he looked at Tanner "Sit." He told Tanner. Tanner sat down and stared at Haines, Haines kept his pistol against Mae's clit.


	67. Chapter 67: Exposed

Chapter 67: Exposed

David walked into Ray's office, Ray stood up and greeted David. "Ahh Danny good to see you, I was just talking about you with my good friend." Ray said shaking David's hand. David looked at him confused "What friend?" He asked. He heard footsteps behind him "This friend amigo." He turned around. Paul Haines stood in the door, he smiled and looked at David who was surprised to see him "You don't look happy to see me." Haines said. David looked at Ray then at Haines "Where's Yuki?" He asked Haines. Haines made a fake sad expression on his face, he looked at David "Poor Yuki, she was sold to The Triads. You know because you didn't lead me to Phillips, and she tried to escape. I had to put her down, and now you're going to take me to Trevor." Haines explained. David drew a pistol he had in his leg holster, he aimed at Haines before he heard a gun cock behind him. "I wouldn't do that detective." Ray told David. David turned around and looked at Ray, his eyes filled with fury "Drop the gun Dave." Ray said to David. David dropped the gun and got down on his knees, Haines watched thos and smiled. Haines's phone beeped and he hit a button, seems he planted a wire on Michelle without her knowing. Haines listened as Michelle told Tanner the truth, he growled and put his phone away. "I got to go see a stripper friend, you take care of this loose end." Haines told Ray. "You got it." Ray replied. Haines walked out of the room and left the mansion, Ray kept his gun on David.

David smiled and looked up at Ray, Ray was confused. David grabbed the gun and moved his body to the side, Ray pulled the trigger. David pulled Ray toward him and elbowed him Ray in the face, he fell to the floor holding his busted nose as David stood up. David put his gun back in his holster and held onto Ray's gun, he left the office and ran out of the mansion. He got into his car and left Pineapple Isle, he drove to Vice Beach and pulled up on front of The Hog House. He cocked the gun he took from Ray and got out of the car, he walked inside the club. It was business as usual. He looked around for Haines, Mae, Michelle, or Jessica, none could be found. He walked up to the bouncer blocking the back hall "Detective David Cormac, is Mae Clinton here?" He asked the bouncer. He looked at David, and saw the gun in his hand. The bouncer stepped aside. "She's in the back." He told her. David walked through the back hallway gun drawn, he walked past the dressing room where Jessica was standing. She overheard what David told the bouncer, he walked up to her and she slapped him across the face. He held his stinging face and looked at her, she was angry at him "A detective really?" She asked him. He slapped her back in retaliation "Yeah, it's a long story I'll explain later. Right now I need you to stay in here and lock the door, I'll come get you when it's safe." David told her. Jessica shut the door and locked it, David continued on until he was outside the office.

Haines kept his pistol pressed against Mae's clit, he looked at Tanner "This is a fine piece you got here, I'm surprised you had her this long given her track record of men." Haines told Tanner. "What do you want?" He asked Haines. "I want your club in prison, I want Trevor Phillips your gun supplier dead. I want to make a deal." Haines told Tanner. "I'm listening." Tanner told Haines. "I had a man undercover from San Fierro, he posed as a man named Daniel Grimes. His real name is David Cormac, he would've given me Trevor instead he opted to give me a wop that I could care less about. So now you're gonna give me Trevor, if not I'll abduct your woman here and that diaper shitting turd you call your son. I'll take her back to San Fierro with me and sell her to The Triads for their human trafficking ring, as for your boy. Triad sweatshops will pay a fortune for a new slave, now won't they?" Haines told Tanner. David kicked the door in and aimed his gun at Haines, Haines pulled the gun out from under Mae's dress and started to aim at David. David shot Haines in the hand and Mae stood up and ran, she took the baby out of Slick's hand. Tanner, Mae, and David ran out of the club, they got into David's car and he sped down the street. Haines ran outside holding his injured hand, he saw the car leaving the scene.


	68. Chapter 68: The Raid

Chapter 68: The Raid

David drove Tanner, Mae, and Tanner Franklin to Linda's house. Mae knocked on the door, Linda answered the door she was wearing only an xl black tank exposing most of her body. She looked at Mae who was holding the baby "What's wrong?" She asked Mae. Mae ran inside the house, Linda shut the door behind her and locked it. "Me and the baby need to hide here for awhile, there's some serious shit going down." Mae told Linda. Linda nodded and reached out her arms, Mae handed Linda the baby and Linda looked at Mae "Of course, sit down get comfortable." Linda replied. Tanner walked in the door and looked at the women, he saw Linda holding his son and smiled "Are you sure it's ok if she and the baby hang out here?" He asked. Linda smiled back "Yes it's fine, go handle your business." Linda replied. Tanner walked over to Mae and kissed her "I love you." He told her. "I love you too." Mae replied with a smile. Tanner walked over to Linda and the baby, he knelt down and kissed his son on the forehead. Tanner stood up and walked out the door, he walked to David's car and got in the passenger seat.

David drove on down the road toward Trevor's house, Tanner looked at David. "So you're a cop?" Tanner asked. "Yeah, a UC." David replied. "Trevor's gonna be pissed when he finds out." Tanner told David, "Better him hearing it from me than Haines." David replied. Tanner reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes, he lit two in his mouth and handed one to David. "You're not from Carcer City are you?" Tanner asked David. David shook his head "San Fierro." David told Tanner. "Why'd you do it? Michelle was being blackmailed, what got you involved?" Tanner asked David. "Son of a bitch kidnapped my baby sister, said he'd sell her to the Triads if I didn't play ball. He did it anyway, so fuck him and his investigation. The law is asleep tonight." David explained to Tanner. Tanner nodded and took a drag off hos cigarette, David kept driving the car through Vice City. They pulled up in front of Trevor's house and parked, Tanner looked at David. "You ready to tell him?" Tanner asked. David nodded "Let's do it." He replied.

Tanner and David got out of the car, they walked up to the door. Tanner knocked on the door and Heather answered, she like the Mexican woman was wearing only Trevor's t shirt. She looked at Tanner "What are you doing here?" She asked Tanner. "Heather we need to talk to Trevor." He replied. Heather walked away from the door leaving it open, Tanner and David walked in. Trevor was sitting in his recliner watching Weazel News, he wore his blue jeans, cowboy boots, and black t shirt. Tanner and David sat on the urine stained couch, Trevor looked at them "What do you guys want?" Trevor asked them. Tanner looked at David, David stood up and looked at Trevor "I got something to tell you, you're not gonna like it." David told Trevor. Trevor leaned back in his chair, David reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He showed the badge on the wallet to Trevor, Trevor saw the badge and looked at him. "I fucking knew it." Trevor said in response. "The FIB wanted me to turn you in, I refused. So Paul Haines is on his way to personally bust your ass." David told Trevor. Trevor stood up and looked at Tanner "How the fuck do you play in this?" He asked Tanner. "Haines trashed the clubhouse and arrested Ace last week, he had Juicy set us up." Tanner told Trevor. Trevor looked at the two men, he walked up to David "So what are you gonna arrest me?" He asked David. "Even if I had jurisdiction here I wouldn't, I'm a homicide detective in San Fierro." David replied. Trevor looked at David's ID "David Cormac, I've read about you." Trevor told David. He handed David back his ID and walked to his gun locker, he opened it up and pulled out three M4 Carbines. He tossed Tanner and David one each, they locked and loaded. Trevor heard sirens pull up in front of his house, he looked out the window. Paul Haines stood with a megaphone "This is Agent Paul Haines FIB, we got the building surrounded. Come out with your hands above your head!" He said into the megaphone. Trevor, Tanner, and David walked to the door. Trevor walked out first unloading on the agents, Tanner and David followed. Paul Haines took cover behind a car, the three men took out wave after wave of agents. Trevor threw a grenade at a formation of agents behind a row of cars, the grenade went off blowing up the card and killing the agents. Tanner and David finished off the rest of the FIB, Haines got in a car and started speeding down the street.

The three men piled into David's car and followed Haines, Trevor and Tanner started shooting at Haines's car. David started ramming his car into the side of Haines's car, Trevor shot out Haines's back tire. The car swerved off the road and flipped on it's top, the rood of the car skidded down the sidewalk where it crashed into a road construction sign. Haines crawled out of the car window, his stomach wounded from a large shard of glass. He tried to get to the radio in his car to request backup, Tanner, Trevor, and David walked up to him. Tanner stepped on Haines's hand before it could reach the radio, David and Trevor put their guns up to Haines's head. "Any last words?" Tanner asked. Haines coughed up blood and shot him a smile, his teeth bloody from internal bleeding. "Can I fuck your old lady?" He asked Tanner. David and Trevor unloaded their magazine into Haines's skull, once the clips were empty they walked away. David got into his car and lit a cigarette, Tanner walked up to him "Where are you going now?" He asked David. David blew the smoke and looked back at Tanner "I'm going to get my girl from the strip club, then we're going to San Fierro. I got some Triads back there I need to deal with." David replied. He looked past Tanner at Trevor, Trevor was kicking Haines's corpse. "Hey T" David said getting Trevor's attention. "Stay outta trouble." He told Trevor. Trevor took his index and middle finger and saluted David, David started his car and drove off. He turned on his radio and drove down the street "Dark Night" by The Blasters played on the radio as David drove through Vice City.


End file.
